Now I See
by NoInkInMyPen
Summary: *Ch 22 and the epilogue are up!* A Shane Helms Fic..best friends fall in love sort of thing ( The story is better than the summary, I promise) Part 1 of the 'Addicted' Series
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Story Summary: As the younger sister of WWE Superstars Matt & Jeff Hardy, Samantha Hardy learned early in life to love professional wrestling. So when she lands a job with the WWE as a talent manager, she is   
thrilled. Spending time with her brothers and her best friends, and having a job she loves? Perfect? Almost. The only thing lacking in Sam's life is a little romance. What she(and some unsuspecting people around   
her) doesn't know, is that the perfect guy has been right in front of her for years. The best part? He doesn't know it yet either.   
  
  
  
  
WWE Corporate Office, Stamford, Connecticut  
  
Samantha Hardy looked around her office. It was absolutely gorgeous. Spacious, with windows all along one wall and bookcases along another, it was more than she could have hoped for. Too bad she wouldn't be in   
it much. At 23, Sam had just graduated from college with a double major in public relations and business management, and she was able to land a job that she was sure to love. Sam was the newest talent manager for   
World Wrestling Entertainment. Unfortunately, the person she was replacing had left a ton of unfinished work. Sam was to take over the managing duties of several superstars, as budget concerns   
had cut the number of agents down to 3 per talent roster (Raw and Smackdown). Sam had been sent to Raw, where she would be representing her brother Jeff, her best friends Shane Helms and Amy Dumas, the members of   
the Evolution faction (Paul Levesque a.k.a. HHH, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, and Dave Bautista), Chris Jericho, Christian, Trish Stratus and Victoria. As she started to look through the files on her desk, there was a   
knock on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?"   
  
Sam looked up to find Shane Helms at the door.   
  
"Yeah, Shane, come on in. I was just gathering up this stuff to take home. How long before we need to go?"   
  
Shane looked down at his watch. "Our flight leaves at 5:15, so I would say in about 20 minutes."   
  
She nodded. "Let me finish this up, go talk to Vince, and we can head out."   
  
"I just passed him in the hallway. He was surprised that I came up here with you on my day off."   
  
Sam laughed. "So was I. I know you had said you were going to, but that was before you knew you had to wake up at 4:30 this morning."   
  
He shook his head. "No big deal. I'm just glad you're going to be able to go on the road with us already."   
  
"Already?"   
  
Shane nodded. "I know Stacy left you with a ton of work."   
  
"Well, yeah, but its nothing that I wouldn't be doing anyways. Everyone knows I have to play catch-up, so they aren't expecting too much out of me at first." The next 10 minutes were spent quietly while Sam finished sorting through papers, and deciding what she would need for the next four days.   
She grabbed her briefcase, laptop bag, and headed for the door. Walking around him she asked, "Were you planning on spending the rest of the weekend in my office?" After receiving no answer, she turned. He was asleep!. 'Like he fell asleep in ten minutes', she thought.  
'I'll show him....'. Sam went to the fridge in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle of water. Standing in front of him, Sam unscrewed the cap and dumped it right in his lap. He jumped up screaming,   
  
"What the hell did you do that for?"   
  
She smirked. "Are you going to fall asleep in my office again?"   
  
He gave her a look as he reached for his bag. "No, I don't think so. Now I have to go change my clothes.And if we're late because of this..."   
  
"Shane, we'll be fine. Just go change. I'm gonna go see Vince."   
  
**********  
  
"Hey Mira, what's going on?"   
  
"Not much, Sam." Vince McMahon's personal secretary said when she looked up. "What's going on with you?"   
  
"Not too much, I was just looking for Vince. He said he wanted to talk to me before I left."   
  
Mira nodded. "He was headed down to your office to find you because he wanted to get home before 4."   
  
"OK, thanks Mira. I"ll go look for him. See you next Sunday."   
  
"OK. Have a good week."   
  
"Thanks Mira, you too." Sam was headed back to her office when she heard a voice behind her.   
  
"Sam! Hold on a second!" Vince McMahon yelled down the hall.  
  
She stopped and turned. "Oh, there you are. I was just upstairs."   
  
He nodded. "I was hoping to leave right after I talked to you, so I was just going to stop by your office. But then I ran into Shane and he said you poured water down his pants?"   
  
She laughed. "Not down them, just on them. He fell asleep in my office."   
  
Vince slowly nodded. "Alrighty then. Anyways, I just wanted to check in with you, see how you liked the office, things like that."   
  
Sam smiled. "Vince, the office is so great. When Linda said she had the perfect idea for it, she was right on. I am so going to talk with the designer about my house."   
  
Vince gave her a smile. "I'm glad. Did you have any questions about anything?"   
  
Sam shook her head and patted her briefcase. "No, not really. I'm just going to work on this stuff for the rest of the weekend,so I can hopefully be ready to go on Monday."   
  
Vince nodded his head. "Sounds good. If there's nothing else, I guess I'll see you Monday in Houston?"   
  
"Yep, see you then."   
  
Vince smiled before walking away. Sam started walking again, and found Shane standing by her door holding their bags. She smirked.   
  
"Feeling better?" Shane gave a little laugh. "Yes. Definitely cooler, if nothing else. Are you ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah." She took her briefcase from him, and he gave her a look. "What? I know you can handle a laptop. After all, you have your Hurri-powers, remember?"   
  
He looked at her like she was a five year old. "Sam, you do know that the Hurricane is just a gimmick, right? I'm not really a superhero."   
  
She got a thoughtful look on her face. "OK then. Are you still Gregory Helms, Ace Reporter?"   
  
Shane whacked her on the arm. "Wait until you get in the ring. Then we'll see who makes fun of who."   
  
"Who said I was getting into the ring anytime soon?"   
  
"Vince did say maybe, Sam. You do know how to wrestle."   
  
"Yeah, but if I did do anything, it would mostly be just on TV -no ring. I'm bogged down enough as it is."   
  
When they got in the car, Shane asked her, "Are you sure you can handle it?"   
  
"Thanks a lot, Shane. You don't think I can handle it?"   
  
He shook his head. "That is not what I meant Sam, and you know it. I just mean that you have a, shall we say, higher profile clientele, and-"   
  
"With the exception of this superhero I know."   
  
He grimaced. "Ouch. Anyways, I just mean that it will be more time consuming than some other people might be."  
  
"Well obviously Vince thinks I can handle it, or he wouldn't have given me the job. Once I get everything sorted out, it should run smoothly."   
  
Shane reached over for her hand. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean it in a harsh way. You know I worry about you."   
  
Sam squeezed his hand before letting go. "I do know that Shane, but I already have two older,   
very over-protective brothers. I don't need another one."   
  
Shane smiled. "Are you sure? 'Cause I could be the third older brother, and Shannon can be the younger brother."   
  
Sam shook her head. "That's okay. I can barely handle you both as friends....what would I do if we were related?"   
  
"Not a clue, Sam. Not a clue." They pulled into the airport rental car area, and went inside. "Sam, I'll take the car back, if you'll go check on the flight?"   
She nodded. Shane took the car back, and met her by the gate. "Are we boarding yet?"   
  
"Yeah. I am so going to crash on the way. Unlike SOME people, I didn't get a nap."   
  
Shane just rolled his eyes.They made their way onto the plane, and as soon as they were settled they both fell asleep.  
  
Sam woke up about 3 hours later with a weight on her shoulder. "Shane....Shane, wake up." She gently pushed his head off her shoulder. He shook his head and yawned.   
  
"Wow, I was out."   
  
Sam nodded. "Me too. We only have like 10 minutes before we land." After landing, they made their way into the airport.   
  
"Man am I glad to be home."   
  
Sam smiled in agreement. "Me too.But I bet you wish Matt or Amy had dropped us off so you didn't have to drive."   
  
"Nah, its not too bad, only 45 minutes or so. We should have went to L.A. like Jeff and Beth. But no, SOMEONE had to go to work."   
  
She gave him an incredulous look. "What? You-" she stopped, seeing the look on his face. "You suck. Just   
for that I hope someone sideswiped your car."   
  
Shane's jaw dropped. "You are just heartless. Completely heartless. I just....I can't even look at you." He flicked his hand in the air and walked away. Sam just   
laughed and ran to catch up with him.   
  
"Shane! Shane, wait up!" He stopped.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a teary voice.   
  
Sam swatted at him. "Whatever! Just don't forget to pick up your tag at the security desk."   
  
"Oh, yeah. I really do not want to forget that. Last time they didn't believe that I had one. YOu going to the car then?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Shane nodded and turned towards the security area. Sam smiled and ran out to the car. She picked up some dirt and smeared it on the side of Shane's beloved black Eclipse.   
  
When she saw him she walked up to him and said, "Don't be mad."  
  
He got a suspicious look on his face. "Why?"   
She bit her lip nervously. "OK, you know how I said that someone should hit your car? Well...."   
  
Shane groaned. "Damn it Sam. Is it bad?"   
  
She shook her head. "Not too bad. You'll have to come look."  
  
When he got a glimpse of the side his face drained of color. "Wow," he whispered. He ran his fingertips over it, and looked angry when his hand came away covered with dust. "Samantha Allyn Hardy! Haven't you   
tortured me enough today?"   
  
Sam tilted her head. "I don't think so, but since you went to Stamford with me, I'll give you a break."   
  
Shane sighed. "Thank you so much, Sam. Can we go home now please?"   
  
"Yeah, that would be nice. Amy and I were going to try to go shopping tonight."   
  
He gave her a strange look. "Tonight? The mall closes in 20 minutes."   
  
Sam shook her head. "Not tonight it doesn't. Its one of those shop-till-midnight deals. You pay like five dollars, and most stores offer special discounts."   
  
"I think Matt did mention that. Is he going?"   
  
"I thought Amy said he was. Why, did you want to go?"   
  
Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, it could be fun. You and Amy know how to shop. When Beth and Crystal go with us, we are there for like five hours." Sam giggled. "Yeah, like the time all of us girls sat across from the theater and teased the ticket takers?"   
  
Shane snorted. "Yeah, that was great."   
  
"Whatever, you just wish we were flirting with you."   
  
"Yeah, ok." Sam just smiled."Anyways, if Matt is going, then I'll go."   
  
Sam reached back for her cell phone. "Hey, Matt, its me."   
  
"Me who?"   
  
"Funny dumbass."   
  
Matt was laughing. "How did it go?"   
  
"Fine. The office is so nice, Matt. Linda's decorator came in, and it has all these blueshades in it, and pretty carpet. And she left me a whole wall for pictures and stuff. Vince stopped by, just to make sure that   
I was settling in okay, and that I knew the basic agenda for Monday, things like that."   
  
"Good. So who did you end up with?"  
  
Sam smiled. "He actually gave me Stacy's people, which I wasn't expecting."   
  
"Really? That's great though. That means you get both Shane and Jeff, right?"   
  
"Yeah. It'll be cool. Anyways, the actual reason I called. Shane wondered if you were coming shopping with me and Amers tonight?"   
  
"Ummm....yeah, as far as I know."   
  
"OK. Shane is going to drop me off at home, I'm gonna get changed, then Amy and I will meet you two at your place. Is that cool?"   
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then."   
  
"OK, bye."   
  
"Bye Sam." She snapped the phone shut and turned to Shane. "Does that sound okay?"   
  
He nodded. "Yeah, thats fine." He pulled into the drive of the Cameron, North Carolina ranch that Sam shared with her best friend Amy Dumas (better known to WWE fans as Lita). He popped the trunk and got out. Handing Sam her bags he said, "I'll see you in what, a half hour?"   
  
Sam nodded. "About that." She hugged him. "Thanks alot Shane. I'm glad you could come up there with me."   
  
"No problem Sam. That's what friends are for."   
  
She smiled. "I know." She let go of him and picked up her stuff. She waved from the door as he backed out of the   
drive.  
  
**********  
  
Opening the door, Sam yelled for her roommate. "Amy? Are you here?" Amy's dog, Cody, came running up to her. "No, Cody, not you." Sam heard a muffled reply from the basement. She put her stuff on the kitchen table and went downstairs. "Amy?"   
"Over here!"   
  
Sam went into the laundry room.   
  
"Hey girl!" Amy gave Sam a hug. "How was it?"   
  
"It was good." Amy gave her a look. "OK, it was fabulous. My office is great, my job is great, even my co-workers are great! I get to travel, spend time   
with you and the guys, I get paid more than I should make- especially considering that they were trying to cut back- and I actually enjoy the job."   
  
Amy laughed. "I think they pay you more because they know the bullshit you get to put up with."   
"That probably is part of it." They both giggled. "I just need to change and I'll be ready to go. Did Matt call you?"   
  
Amy nodded. "He said that Shane is going too." "Yeah, he just can't stand to be away from me."   
  
Amy groaned. "Full of ourselves, are we?"   
  
"Nah, just...confident."   
  
"Uhuh. Go get changed."   
  
Sam saluted. "Yes, ma'am." Sam came back downstairs in a tank, jeans, and a pair of sandals.   
  
Amy grabbed her keys. "That was fast."   
  
"Yeah, well, I don't need to dress up to go to the mall."   
Amy nodded. "Very true." They both climbed into Amy's car and made the ten minute drive to Matt's house.   
  
**********  
  
Matt and Shane were both waiting outside. Matt came up and hugged Sam. Sam walked up to Shane. "Gee, haven't seen you for awhile."   
  
Shane smirked and pointed. "Guess they haven't seen each other for awhile either."   
  
Sam looked to where he was pointing and groaned. "Amy, do you need to do that in front of us? Seeing my brother groping my best friend does nothing for my already fragile mental state." Amy pulled away from Matt and grinned sheepishly. Sam continued, "While it is encouraging   
that you guys are still hot for each other after like 4 years, its kinda gross." With that her and Shane headed for Matt's Blazer,leaving the couple in the middle of the driveway. When Matt and Amy climbed up front, Shane started making kissy noises. Matt  
was pissed.   
  
"Shane, how old are you?"   
  
"12."   
  
"That's what I thought."   
  
"Amers, do you have the card?" "Uh, yeah, I left it.....in Matt's visor," Amy said pulling the mirror down to find the ticket that allowed them to shop. She looked at all the   
participating stores. "So, where are we going?"   
  
Sam and Shane looked at each other. "I kind of wanted to go clothes shopping, so Gap, American Eagle, Hot Topic all sound good to me. Oh, and FYE- I wanna pick up that new John Mayer CD."   
  
"Oh, that one with 'Your Body Is A Wonderland'?" Amy asked.   
  
Sam nodded. "I love that song. Umm...Victoria's Secret, too."   
  
Matt gave her a look through the mirror. "Like you need to go there."  
  
Sam just blushed. "Well, I thought maybe Amy would want to. I bet you won't object to that."  
  
Matt shook his head, "Umm, no, I mean if Amy wants to go then..."   
  
Amy laughed, "Well, we'll see about that." Her and Sam just laughed.  
  
Shane leaned over to Sam and whispered into her ear. "That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Mr. Flair, now would it?" Sam   
just gave him a look. She had been dating David Flair for the last two years, but only a few people knew about it, none of those people being her brothers.  
  
Shane spoke up. "I'd like to hit FYE, Structure,the comic book store".   
  
The entire car erupted in groans. "Shane, don't you have enough comics for the weekend?"   
  
"No, Matt, I don't think I do."   
  
Matt laughed. "OK, man, whatever." Matt pulled into a parking space, and asked, "So, whose turn is it to guess how many autographs we'll sign tonight?"   
  
Sam waved her hand. "I think its mine, and I will guess....20 different people will ask."   
  
"20?"   
  
"Yes, Shane, 20. The parking, lot isn't crowded, and most clerks in the stores know all of you already, so that's my guess."   
  
"OK, 20 it is. If you are within 3 either way, you pick the movie tonight. If not, then...." Shane looked to Matt for an answer. "Ummm.....you AND Amy have to make the snacks for during the movie."   
  
Sam looked at Amy, who nodded. "That sounds fine, considering we'll probably have to make them anyways. Where to first?"  
  
**********  
  
Three hours and 22 autographs later, the group made their way back to the car. Sam and Amy were sitting in the back, feeling quite victorious. "So, Amy, since we won and all, what movie shall we pick?"   
  
"Gee, Sam, I don't know. A...chick-flick maybe?"   
  
"But of course!" They both giggled. "Duh!" they said simultaneously.   
  
"Hey Sam...."   
  
"Hey Amy...." "Oh no." Matt broke in. "Not-"   
  
"Pretty Woman!" The girls cracked up.   
  
Matt and Shane looked at each other. "Why are we surprised?"   
  
Shane sighed. "I'm actually not. But I was hoping they would pick something else FOR ONCE. Where are we watching it at?"   
  
Sam spoke up. "Our place is fine. The movie room is still in shock from last time, but it should be ok."   
  
Matt gave her a look through the mirror. "It is not our fault that you, Amy, Beth, and Crystal decided it would be fun to do makeovers while we were watching 'House on Haunted Hill'. Is there still nail polish on the wall?"   
  
"No, Matt, I was exaggerating. We cleaned it up the next day."   
  
"Good. Amy, do you just want to pick your car up tomorrow?"   
  
She nodded. "Either that, or I'll just go back with you tonight?"   
  
"Uh, yeah, that could work."   
  
Sam giggled. "Aww, Matt, are you blushing?"   
  
"Sam, I love you dearly, but shut up."   
  
"No problem. Shane, you're just gonna stay over, right?"   
  
He nodded. "I'm sure."   
  
Matt and Amy exchanged a look through the mirror, which Sam noticed. She just rolled her eyes. They made their way into the house. "Amy, I'm going to go change."  
  
She nodded and started to follow her. "Me too."   
  
"Shane?"   
  
"Yeah Sam?"   
  
"Do you just want me to bring something down for you?"   
  
"That'd be great."   
  
Matt and Shane went downstairs. "Shane, you have clothes here?"   
  
He looked bewildered. "Well yeah, why not?"   
  
"No reason, I guess..."   
  
"Oh, I get it. No, Matt, there is nothing going on between me and Sam. She is my best friend-" Matt gave him a look."-next to you-" Matt smiled, "and your little sister on top of that. But Sam and I do have a unique   
relationship. We are very touchy-feely, and yes, I stay over here alot and she stays at my place sometimes too. And she's going to be rooming with me, since Jeff and Amy have been rooming."   
  
"I understand man....no need to get feisty. Its just a good thing she doesn't have a boyfriend." Shane groaned inwardly, which earned him a strange look from Matt. "But one   
question...where do you sleep when you stay here?"   
  
Shane mumbled a response.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
Shane sighed. "In her room." He waited for a response, but none came. Shane looked up. "You aren't mad at me?"   
  
Matt shook his head. "Nope. I understand your complex relationship, and Sam is an adult. Its actually you I worry about."   
  
Shane smacked his arm. "Thanks man. I think I can control myself."   
  
Matt fixed him with a look. "See that you do."   
**********  
  
A/N: OK, well, this was my first chapter. Not too much happens, it was just sort of an intro..I promise it will get better :) This is also the first story of a series.  
I have a lot of (I think) good ideas, and I look forward to sharing them with all of you. Any reviews would also be appreciated. Thanks!  
  
Lisa 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter (along with most others) will be shorter than my first story for a couple of reasons. 1- I have no patience and want to put my stories up at a fairly good pace. 2- well, actually just the first reason will do :)  
  
**********  
Sam sighed, "Have I ever told any of you how much I love that movie?"   
  
Amy giggled and nodded. "I so want to be Vivienne...especially since Edward was played by Richard Gere. But I always cry at the end."   
  
"Me too."   
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "You two are a such a bunch of girls."   
  
Sam just looked at him, "Uh, duh, Matt, last time I checked I was."   
  
Shane laughed. "Last time I checked you were too."   
  
"Funny Shane."   
  
He grinned, "I thought so."  
  
Matt whispered to him, "I didn't."   
  
Shane turned to Matt, "Man, if you are still talkin' about that-"   
  
Matt shook his head. "Nah, man we're cool. I was only kidding." Shane nodded.   
  
Sam looked at them. "Considering that its like 2 in the morning and I have a crapload of work to do for Monday, can we call it a night?"   
  
Amy yawned. "That works for me."   
  
As they were heading upstairs, Sam asked Amy, "You're just going to drive back tomorrow afternoon, right?"   
  
Amy nodded. "Sounds good. I still have to pack. What time is our flight Monday?"   
  
"Hold on, I'll check." Sam grabbed the tickets off the fridge. "Ugh. Boarding time, 6:45 AM."   
  
Amy groaned. "Well, at least we all had the weekend off, which was a nice change. I know you've seen what we go through, Sam. Aren't you excited that you get to travel like that."   
  
"Well, it really doesn't bother me."   
  
Amy smirked. "You say that now..."   
  
"No, I know it will be fine."   
  
Matt grabbed Amy's hand. "Are you ready to go?"   
  
She nodded. "See you guys tomorrow." When the door closed Shane sighed and leaned his forehead against it.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
He turned around. "Your brother is a nutcase, Sam."   
  
She giggled. "And your point?"   
  
He shook his head. "He actually acted like it was a big deal that I stay here sometimes."   
  
"Sometimes? You are here all the time."   
  
"Well, yeah, but I didn't tell him that. He said that I had better control myself."   
  
Sam's jaw dropped. "He said that?" She shook her head. "I wouldn't think anything of it. You know Matt. He takes his role as big brother way too seriously."   
  
"It didn't bother me too much, I guess."   
  
She walked over and put her arms around his waist. "So thats why you were quiet during the movie?" He nodded. "I was wondering, because Amy and I can never watch that without you putting your two cents in every other scene."   
  
"You love my comments, they just make the movie."   
  
Sam shook her head against his chest. "Um, no. They just annoy us when we are trying to watch Richard Gere." She yawned again. "I think its time to go to sleep." She worked her way out of his grasp and they walked towards her room. As they climbed into bed, Sam asked Shane, "Shane, you really do think I can handle this, right?"   
  
He looked down at her as she leaned against his chest, and his arms automatically went around her. "Sam, if I didn't think you could handle it, I would tell you. You are perfect for this job, thats why Vince hired you."   
  
She snuggled closer to him and pulled up the blanket. "Thanks Shane."   
  
He kissed her forehead. "Your welcome Sam. Good night."   
  
"'Night."  
  
**********   
  
Sam groaned as she lifted her head up the next morning. "Ugh...it is way too early to be up." She pulled on her slippers and one of Shane's sweathsirts before padding down the hall. "Shane, it is 7:00 in the morning. For all the noise you are making, I better see breakfast when I get to the table." She rounded the corner to see the table set and the last of the toast still sitting in the toaster. "Wow, Shane, this is so nice. You should stay over more often."   
  
He chuckled. "Didn't you just say last night that I'm here too much?"   
  
She gave him a look. "That is not what I said and you know it."   
  
"I know, I'm just messing with you."  
  
"Whatever Shane. OK, it's not that I don't appreciate the breakfast, but it is 7:00."   
  
He nodded. "Uh huh."   
  
"IN THE MORNING!!!"  
  
Shane laughed. "This time tomorrow we will be on a plane, Sam."   
  
"All the more reason to sleep in now, Shane."   
  
"Well, you also had a lot of work to do today, right?" Sam, taking a sip of orange juice, could only nod. Shane continued, "Then I figured we should start early, so I thought breakfast was a good idea."   
  
Sam set her glass down and walked towards the stove. "True, I do have a lot to do, but what do you mean, we?"   
  
"I thought I would help you pack while you worked on those files."   
  
Sam gave him a huge grin. "Sounds great. Thanks."   
  
"No problem. Hey, since I am such a great guy who got up early and made you breakfast...can I con ya into doing the dishes?" Shane batted his eyes at her.   
  
Sam just laughed. "Of course, Shane. This is an equal relationship."   
  
"Speaking of relationships, how is Mr. Flair doing?"  
  
Sam sighed. "David is doing just fine. Its hard not to talk about him though. If Matt or Jeff found out, you know they would be so pissed at me Shane."   
  
He put his arm aound her. "Sam, I think they would be okay with it. If anything, the fact that you have been working so hard to hide it for two years should show that you are dedicated."  
  
"He's not a dog Shane. Plus they would consider it lying to them for two years."  
  
"Not necessarily."   
  
"Yeah, right Shane. You know what Jeff did when Randy did nothing more than look in my direction."   
  
Shane nodded. "Orton did have quite a bruise from that one."   
  
"And then I got the 'no dating any wrestlers' speech from both of them."   
  
"Well, they both dote on you Sam, you know that." Sam grinned. "And you love it. Plus it would have been really helpful last night when Matt thought I wanted to jump you."   
  
Sam got an embarassed look on her face. "Actually Shane, because of the way we act together, I can see where he gets it from. I have to hear it from Amy all the time, and she knows about David. I just want to wear a huge sign that says 'no, i am not dating Shane Helms."   
  
"As if that would help."   
  
She shrugged. "Hey, you never know."   
  
**********  
  
After finishing the dishes, Sam walked back to her room to find Shane standing in front of the closet. He turned when he heard her footsteps. "So, what did you want to take?"   
  
She thought about it for a second. "Well, we are hitting Houston Monday, Dallas on Tuesday-"   
  
"Dallas?", Shane interrupted.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to visit everybody on Smackdown. Its been forever since I talked to Ryan, and I need to talk to Torrie about my dress. She's getting married in like 3 months." Shane nodded. "Anyways, then we've got house shows on Friday and Saturday in California, so anything warm. Plus I want to put in some of the stuff I got last night."   
  
Shane smirked. "You mean that stuff from Victoria's Secret?"   
  
"Shane, grow up. All I got was some lotion. I meant the new bikini I got. I'm sure David and I will go swimming at the hotel...not to mention we usually do after the shows."   
  
Shane looked confused. "David?"   
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah, in LA. Matt and Shannon are flying back Tuesday, and I think Jeff and Beth are Monday night because she has an exam Tuesday afternoon. Amy and I are going to LA right after the show Tuesday night, and I thought you were flying back home too."   
  
He slowly shook his head. "I forgot that David was even going to be out there. I was going to see if you wanted to catch a Giants game since we would be in San Franciso."   
  
Sam grinned. Baseball was her favorite sport, as well as one of Shane's. "That would have been great Shane. Tell you what, we'll be in St. Louis in two weeks, we'll go see the Cardinals."   
  
Shane nodded. "Sure Sam, sounds good."   
  
"Great!" She bounded off the bed and kissed Shane on his cheek. "I'll go see about getting the tickets."   
  
He just nodded and thought, 'This really shouldn't bother me. I mean, David is Sam's boyfriend, and I hang out with her more than he does. THAT should bother me...but it doesn't. Not anymore. Weird.'  
  
**********  
  
A/N: OK, so I hope this was a little better than the last chapter, even though it was a lot shorter. Most of the chapters will probably be about this length, but I won't know until I type them, so...? As usual, any reviews would be appreciated!!  
  
Thanks,  
Lisa 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing...if only John Cena would let me...  
  
**********  
  
Shane's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. He reached over to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Is this Shane?"  
  
"Uh yeah, who is this?"  
  
"Hey, man, its David. Is Sam around?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on." Shane covered the mouthpiece and yelled for Sam. "Sam, David is on the phone."  
  
Sam ducked her head back into the room. "Thanks Shane, I'll take it in the kitchen."  
  
Shane waited for her to pick up the other extension before hanging up. 'He sure has interesting timing.'  
  
**********  
  
"Hey baby, what's going on?"   
  
Sam giggled. "Not too much. Whats up with you?"  
  
She could hear him sigh. "Not alot. Um, what was Shane doing answering the phone?"  
  
"He stayed over last night. We went shopping with Amy and Matt after we got back from Stamford. We watched a movie, and it was late, so he just stayed over. It really isn't a big deal, David."  
  
"Right, no big deal. What were you doing in Stamford?"  
  
"Tell me you are joking, David."  
  
"Umm, no, sorry. Was it important?" Sam could hear the embarrassment in his voice.  
  
"Oh, no, not at all. It was just the orientation for the job I waited my whole life for. Thats all."   
  
'Great,' David thought, 'now she's pissed.' "I'm sorry honey, I completely forgot. How did everything go?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
David groaned. "Don't be like that Sam. I have had a very hectic weekend."  
  
Sam was seething. "So have I. Thank God Shane was there. I was a mess on the flight up, I was so nervous."  
  
"Shane went?"  
  
"David, I am really losing my patience here. What is the obsession with Shane this morning? He is my best friend. He has been for the last 4 years and he will continue to be. We are very close. You know that."  
  
He sighed. "Yes, Sam, I know that. Maybe I'm just jealous that he gets to spend more time with you then I do."  
  
"Its ok sweetie, I think I understand. Matt gets like that with Jeff sometimes because he's around Amy more." Sam smiled. "Hey, at least I know ya still like me!"  
  
David laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."   
  
"So, is everything on for Wednesday and Thursday?"  
  
"Well...I might have a show."  
  
"Damn it David! I haven't seen you in like a month! You are on NWA now. Why do you still do indies?"  
  
"Some of them are prior commitments, Samantha."  
  
"Don't talk down to me, David. This can't have been a prior committment or you wouldn't have made plans with me. Then again you have been awful forgetful lately."  
  
'Damn,' he thought. "Look, honey-"  
  
"Don't 'honey' me! When you get this straightened out call me. Maybe we can still work something out."  
  
He exhaled loudly. "If we're going for honesty points here Sam, then I'll tell you right now. I have shows both nights. I was just trying to figure out a way to break it gently."  
  
"Well isn't that perfect!"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't have plans with Shane."  
  
"I didn't. He wanted me to go to a Giants game with him but I told him no because you were supposed to be there! These shows are more impotant than seeing your girlfriend of two years for the first time in a month!"  
  
"I made a committment, Sam."  
  
She looked down at the ring on her right hand. "What about the one you made to me?"  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry to be so harsh about this, but you're going to have to get over it. I'm sure Shane will comfort you."  
  
She gasped. "Where in the hell did that come from?"  
  
"He wants you so bad Sam, I bet he can taste it. And you just egg him on."   
  
"You are so fucking jealous David. Get over it. When you decided to grow up, call me." With that she slammed down the phone. At the noise, Shane came walking into the kitchen. Taking one look at her face, he sighed.  
  
"How about that Giants game?"  
  
**********  
  
Shane poured Sam a mug of hot chocolate and joined her on the couch.   
  
"Thanks," she said when he handed it to her.   
  
Shane nodded. "So what was the deal this time."  
  
Sam just rolled her eyes. "He completely forgot about my job. He said he had shows booked for both Wednesday and Thursday, that he made committments. So I asked him about the committment he made to me, and he told me to get over it." She conveniently left out the part about him. Sam started crying when she felt Shane's arms go around her.  
  
"Don't cry over him Sam. I don't know how many times i have told you- he is not worth it."  
  
She nodded. "And how many times have you had to pick up the pieces?"  
  
"Once was too many, Sam. I try to supporte your being with him. Hell, sometimes he can be a great guy. But times like this make me want to fly to wherever he is and kick his ass."  
  
Sam gave a little laugh. "And sometimes I wish you would. There are times when I Want to scream from the rooftops that I love him, and other days I want to give him this ring back and move on."  
  
Shane looked at the ring she was talking about. David had given it to her last Christmas, with the promise that he would always be there for her. Shane wondered about that often, especially during times like this.  
  
"Don't be mad at me Sam."  
  
She gave him a puzzled look. "Why would I?  
  
"I talked to Amy on Saturday."  
  
Sam bit her lip nervously. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"That you thought you fell out of love with him a long time ago."  
  
"Why did you go to Amy behind my back, Shane?"  
  
He threw his hands up in frustration. "I was worried about you Sam. Until Sunday morning it was like you were in a funk, you were acting depressed. SO I went to Amy figuring that if you would tell anyone besides me it would be her."  
  
She nodded. "For some reason I didn't want to talk to you about it. I don't know why Shane, I just felt weird. Thursday morning Amy and I were sitting here chatting about her and Matt and me and David. She was talking about how she still feels all tingly every time she sees Matt, or thinks about how her stomach does flip flops when he kisses her. And how when he touches her, her skin feels burnt. Thats when it hit me. David doesn't make me feel that way. He never has."  
  
Shane just looked at her. "I had no idea."  
  
Sam chuckled. "Neither did I. I mean, yeah, hes a good kisser, but I never had that moment."  
  
Shane rolled his eyes. "Not the moment."  
  
"Don't interrupt my pity party moment here Shane."  
  
He just stuck his tongue out at her. She ignored it and continued. "Yes the moment. That electrifying kiss. When you just know that this is the person you are supposed to kiss for the rest of your life."  
  
"That was corny Sam."  
  
"It may have been, but I am a corny, hopeless romantic. You should know that by now."  
  
"I do. Do you feel a little bit better now?"  
  
"Not really. Maybe if I just start working I'll feel better in awhile."  
  
He kissed her forehead before standing up and pulling her up with him. "Guess I'll start packing."  
  
"Don't look so excited." She reached up and hugged him. "I know I'm saying this alot, but thanks Shane. I don't know what I'd do without you."   
  
"Have a very boring existence."  
  
Sam laughed. "Thats it." They started walking towards her room.  
  
"Oh, and Shane?" He looked down at her. "The Giants sound great." He just smiled.  
  
**********  
  
About 12 hours later, all of Sam's packing and most of her paperwork was finished. Just as she finished reading the last page of a contract, the doorbell rang. Going down to answer it, she passed Shane in the hall. "Did you see who it was?" He just shook his head. Sam pulled the door open. "David! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I think we need to talk Sam."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Finally it might just start to get interesting. I will warn you though. Nothing really sneaky or too horrible happens in this story. That is being saved for my next one. Also, Ryan in the next chapter (and she was briefly mentioned in chapter 2) is the main character of my next story, tentatively titled 'Heartbreaker'. As always, please R&R  
  
Thanks!  
Lisa 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to Beth, Croady's Angel, and Ty for reviewing- I am so glad that you like the story so far! And Beth- I think they make a cute couple too (just not quite yet)! Ty- Writing slash just ain't my thing! CA-I promise to keep writing- I'm hooked on it!   
  
**********  
  
Sam opened the door further, allowing David to walk in. "You flew down here just to talk?"  
  
He sighed. "Well, yeah. I knew you were pissed." She opened her mouth to interrupt, but he hurried to continue. "And you have every right to be. I was being immature, and selfish. I'd like to talk about it."  
  
Sam nodded. "Alright. Let's go in the kitchen." Walking down the hall they passed Amy. "Hey, when did you get back?"  
  
"About an hour ago, but Shane said you were still working." She looked over at David. "You better be here to apologize to her."  
  
Sam groaned. "Jeez, Amy. You talked to Shane?"   
  
Amy nodded her head yes. "And you might want to hurry upstairs or somewhere else."  
  
Sam gave her a confused look. "Why?"  
  
"Because Matt came back with me. Thankfully he didn't hear the door when David knocked."  
  
"Oh shit!" Sam grabbed David's hand and they ran upstairs. Sam closed the door and sighed. "That was close."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "You know everyone will have to find out about us eventually though, Sam. We might as well tell them."  
  
Sam shook her head. "No way. They would kill both of us. You know that."  
  
"I don't think I can sneak around anymore Sam. You need to tell them."  
  
"I don't need to tell them anything."  
  
"Yes you do! I am sick of seeing you at the shows and not being able to hold your hand or kiss you if I feel like it. I want to be able to tell the world who I'm dating, who the woman I love is."  
  
"The woman you love?"  
  
He just gave her a look. "Well, duh Sam."  
  
"No, thats not what I meant. You said the woman you love, not the woman you're in love with. There is such a difference there David."  
  
He looked panicked for a second. "Of course I am in love with you Sam. Would I have given you that ring if I wasn't?"  
  
Seeing the look on his face, Sam made her decision right there. "I don't know David. Would you have?"  
  
He sighed. "Don't change the topic here Sam. All I'm saying is that you need to tell your family about us."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
He was going to take a huge risk here. "Then I think we should see other people."  
  
She nodded curtly. "Fine, we'll go find Matt."   
  
*********  
  
Walking into the family room, Sam found Shane, Matt, and Amy sitting around the TV. "Matt, I need to talk to you for a second."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Sammie."   
  
"I'm serious. Can you turn the TV off for a minute." He nodded and turned it off. They all turned to look at her.  
  
Taking a deep breath Sam reached back and pulled David into the room. Matt looked shocked. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"OK, Matt. This is really hard, but let me talk before you say anything." He nodded. 'Here goes...' she thought. "David and I have been dating for the last two years. I never said anyting because I knew how upset you and Jeff would be with me. Then this afternoon David called me, and we got into a huge argument. We had planned to spend a couple days together next week, but he backed out-"  
  
"I had a prior committment, Samantha." David interrupted.  
  
Matt knew Sam too well, he could see where this was going, and he wasn't worried. "Don't interrupt her." David just looked shocked.  
  
"Back to me here guys. ANYWAYS, so he shows up here about twenty minutes ago telling me that I had better tell you, Jeff, and Dad. If not, then we could just 'see other people.' Thats when I made my decision." She turned to David and pulled the ring off her finger. "You can go to hell for all I care David Flair! I realized awhile ago that I am not in love with you anymore. And honestly? I don't think I ever was! So your sorry ass can go get back on that plane and fly back to Tennessee and I don't really care if I ever see you again!"   
  
David's jaw dropped. "What? What in the hell are you doing here Sam?"  
  
She shook her head sadly. "Something I should have done along time ago. Goodbye, David."  
  
Matt and Shane both looked at him. Shane spoke up first. "You had better do what she says because I am holding on tightly to the very little self-control I have left right now."  
  
"Fine. When you realize the mistake you made Sam, you can call me. I'll take you back." With that, he walked out without looking back.  
  
Shane and Matt turned back around to see Amy holding Sam. "Shhh, honey, its over. You stood up for yourself to him. I am so proud of you girl!!!"   
  
Sam pulled back and laughed. Wiping her face she looked over at the guys. "Matt..."  
  
He came over and enveloped her in his arms. "Don't even worry about it Sam. I knew about David. And the second you started saying how you guys argued, I knew what you were planning."  
  
She looked up at him with bewilderment in her eyes. "How did you know about us?"  
  
"The dumb fuck can't keep his mouth shut. That's why he wanted you to tell us. Jeff overheard him talking to Orton when he was visiting his Dad on RAW a few weeks ago, and Jeff told me."  
  
Sam groaned loudly. "How embarrassing. I should have broke it off earlier."  
  
"Well, if you just would have listened to me..."  
  
She turned to Shane. "Yes, I should have." Sam shook her head. "I cannot believe everything that has happened in the last 48 hours. Too weird. The strange thing is, I'm not upset about losing him. I think its just stress from everything else. I need a nap."  
  
The whole group laughed. Matt picked up his keys and turned towards the door, "Well, I'm going to get going. It might not be a bad idea for you to go rest, Sam. Or sleep, considering its like 11. I'll be back to pick everyone up at 5." Everyone nodded, and Amy went to walk Matt to the door.  
  
Shane looked down at Sam. "Its ok to be upset Sam."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm really not. In a way, I think I knew we wouldn't be together much longer. If nothing else, its a bit of a relief." She took his hand and started lightly swinging their arms. "Im gonna head up to bed. Are you staying here?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm going to go home and get my stuff and then I'll be back."   
  
"OK." Sam kissed his cheek. "Thanks Shane. I'll see you when you get back."   
  
He squeezed her hand before heading into the kitchen, where Amy was just closing the door. "Damn, Amy."  
  
"I know Shane. I'm just glad that its over now."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"She is so lucky to have a great guy like you around Shane. It shows her that not all guys are like David."  
  
"She has Gil, Matt, and Jeff."  
  
"Yeah, but they're family. Its different."  
  
"OK, Amy. But I'm the lucky one. Sam has changed me. Ever since everything with Ronnie..."  
  
Amy shook her head. "You don't have to go there, Shane. I know." And she did. The night that Shane's ex veronica cheated on him was the night his friendship with Sam had been cemented. She understood all too well that feeling, and was there for him. For awhile she was the only female he would treat with any decency, as he even treated Amy a bit coldly. It was not something any of them wanted to remember.  
  
"So do I. I'm gonna head over to my place and pick up my stuff, then I'll be back."   
  
"Alright." Amy paused for a second. "Hey Shane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Amy hesitated. "You are going to watch out for her, right? I mean, Jeff and I will both be there, but she needs you. She's only 23, this is a huge experience for her, and I guess I'm just a little worried."  
  
"Of course. Sam is gonna wish she never agreed to work on RAW." Shane smiled, grabbed Sam's keys, and walked out the door.  
  
"I doubt that, Shane. I highly doubt it."   
  
********** 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to Jen and Ashley for reviewing! I just realized something. In the first chapter, I said that Amy and Sam shared a ranch. They don't, its a two story. Also, I know I mentioned Ryan being in the last chapter...she will be soon. Its not really a big factor in the story, it just would have bugged me if I didn't say anything :)  
  
**********  
  
Sitting at a stoplight, Shane grew restless. 'There has got to be something good on the radio.' He started flipping through the stations until he found something he could listen to. Letting the music calm him, Shane's thoughts drifted to the events of the last two days. 'So unreal, how fast it all happened,' he thought. 'But now with David gone-' his thoughts were interrupted by a honking horn behind him. He looked up to see a green light, and continued through town until he reached his house.   
Running inside he leafed through his mail, checked his messages, and just generally looked over the house. When everything seemed alright, he went upstairs and grabbed his already packed bags. Coming back downstairs he looked around again and flipped on the small lamp next to the front door before walking back out to the car. Tossing his luggage in the back, Shane smiled. It was going to be an interesting week.  
  
**********  
  
Walking back inside of Sam and Amy's, Shane wasn't surprised to see that Amy had already went to bed. Shane turned off the lights she had left on, and headed up to the bathroom. After changing, Shane walked into Sam's room and heard her gentle breathing. He climbed into the bed behind her very gently, trying not to wake her. Though she was asleep, she turned towards him. Shane just smiled and put his arm around her waist.   
  
Sam stirred and softly said his name. "Shane?"  
  
He looked down at her. "Go back to sleep Sammie." She mumbled an ok and curled up to him. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.  
  
**********  
  
"And we are looking at a high today of 62 degrees. Back to Kennedy over at the sports desk..." Shane groaned at the alarm. 'It cannot be 4:30 already.' He looked around to find that Sam had already gotten up. Walking down the hall he could hear the shower on and could see a light coming from downstairs. Shane knocked on the door. "Sam, you in there?"  
  
"Yeah, did you need something?"  
  
"Nope, just checking. Are you going to be done soon?" He could hear her shutting off the water.   
  
"Actually, I'm done now. Give me a few minutes and I'll be out."  
  
"Ok." When she opened the door he looked her over and smiled. "Feeling better this morning."  
  
Sam grinned. "Yes, much better. I slept very well considering. Didn't Amy say something about getting breakfast ready."  
  
Shane nodded. "I saw a light on down there."   
  
"Cool. You have about 10 minutes to shower, though. You know Matt. If you are not in the car by 5:01, its beat down time."  
  
"Beat down time? Sam, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes, I'm fine, just in a silly mood. Aren't you glad you get to sit next to me on a four hour flight?"  
  
"Thrilled."  
  
Sam smacked him with the wet towel from her hair. "Go take your shower."  
  
**********  
  
"Sam?" Amy yelled in the direction of the stairs.  
  
"I'm right behind ya Amers."   
  
Amy turned and pushed a pile of plates at Sam. "Ugh."  
  
Sam laughed. "Good Morning, Amy. Not thrilled to be up this early, huh." Amy just grunted again. "Guess thats my answer." Sam peered over Amy's shoulder to look at the stove. "Ooh, pancakes. Are they about done?"  
  
Amy nodded. "Yeah, they should be. Can you get out the butter and syrup and whatever else we need for them?"  
  
"Sure." Sam walked over to the fridge and pulled everything out. "Is Matt eating here?"  
  
"Depends if he shows up early. Mr. Punctuality wants to leave right at 5."  
  
"How annoying."  
  
Sam jumped when she heard Matt's voice behind her after she said that. "Yes, I am annoying."  
  
"Did you sneak in the front door?"  
  
"Yep." He leaned down to give her a quick hug, then walked over and kissed Amy. "Mmmm, pancakes." Matt grabbed an extra plate from the cupboard before sitting down across from Sam. "Feeling better?"   
  
Sam sighed. "Yes, Matt, I feel fine. If I didn't you would know."  
  
Shane came walking into the kitchen still rubbing at his hair with a towel. "Hey Matt." Matt, with his mouth full, could only nod. Shane looked at the table. "Pancakes? Alright Amers!"  
  
Amy laughed. "Guess I'm the cool one in the group this morning...and every morning."   
  
Matt got up to put his plate in the sink. "Sure you are sweetie. Everyone humor Amy." Shane and Sam just nodded with wide eyes, before cracking up laughing.   
  
Sam looked down at her watch. "4:55. Not too shabby. I'm going to go change real quick, then I'll be ready."   
  
Amy stood up. "I just want to find a sweatshirt. It was kinda chilly when I let Cody out. Your dad did say he would come and check on Cody today and tomorrow until Beth got back, right?"  
  
"Yep," Sam replied. When they came back downstairs a few minutes later they were both in their 'traveling clothes', consisting of sweatpants, sneakers, t-shirts, and sweatshirts.  
  
Shane smiled at them. "Going for comfort, ladies?"  
  
Sam picked up her briefcase and laptop bag. "But of course." She looked around. "Are we ready?" They all nodded. "If this is how every trip starts out, count me in."  
  
**********  
  
They arrived at the airport about an hour later. After going through security, they were finally able to board. Sighing, Sam dropped into her seat. "I am so tired."  
  
Shane sat down next to her. "Your early morning energy rush is gone, eh?" She just nodded.   
  
"I was going to go over some more paperwork, but I'd rather take a nap. If you're awake in a couple of hours, wake me up, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
**********  
  
Two hours later it was Shane's turn to push Sam's head off his shoulder. "Sam?"   
  
"Mmmnnpphhh."  
  
He laughed. "Sweetie, you have to get up. Paperwork, remember?"  
  
"Ugh. No, its only your contract, so its not important. Five more minutes."  
  
"Now."  
  
"You suck."  
  
Shane gave her a huge cheesy grin. "But ya love me anyways."  
  
Sam smirked. "And only God knows why."  
  
**********  
  
While Matt and the girls waited by the baggage claim, Shane went to pick up the rental car. When he came back he asked, "Who's driving?" They just looked at each other.  
  
Sam spoke up first. "Unless you got a huge ass thing, then I'll drive if someone else navigates."  
  
Shane held up the keys. "Toyota 4-Runner?"  
  
She snatched the keys from him. "Works for me." The group made their way to the car and loaded their baggage. Amy sat up front with Sam, directions in hand.  
  
"The hotel is only supposed to be about 20 minutes from here. Its also another 20 minutes to the arena."  
  
Following Amy's directions, they pulled into the Holiday Inn a short time later. After dragging all of their luggage into the lobby, they looked around. What time are Jeff and Beth supposed to be here?", Matt asked.  
  
Shane answered. "I think he said about 5:00 our time, so 2:00 mountain time. Does anyone actually know what time it is?"  
  
Sam looked at her watch. "My watch says its 2:00 our time, so it would be..."  
  
"11:00 here?" Amy piped up?  
  
Matt shook his head. "No, it would be 12:00...right?"  
  
"Guys..."  
  
"Wait a second, Shane, we're trying to figure this out."  
  
"I know, Sam, I'm trying to tell you-"  
  
"Shane! Wait a second!"  
  
"OK, Sam, I won't tell you that the clock behind your head says that it is 11:00, and that for some reason Jeff and Beth are standing over there waving like idiots."  
  
She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Shane." Her jaw dropped. "Wait a sec...Jeff's here?" Shane pointed to the opposite side of the near- empty lobby, and Sam walked over. Jeff grabbed her up in a huge hug.  
  
"Hey there Sweets!"  
  
"Hiya Jeffers!" Sam laughed, returning the hug. She turned out of his arms and reached for Beth. "Hey girl!"  
  
"Hey Sam." Beth smiled.  
  
"What are you guys doing here so early?"  
  
"We took an earlier flight to avoid the storms they had forecasted. They were supposed to be pretty nasty."  
  
Sam nodded. "Guess that works." By this time, Matt, Amy, and Shane had made their way over and were all talking to Jeff. "Since it is 11, as Shane so nicely pointed out to me, that means we have about 5 hours before we have to be at the arena." She turned to Beth and Amy. "You girls up for swimming and lunch?" They both nodded. Sam looked over at the guys. "I guess you can come to."  
  
Jeff chuckled. "Gee, thanks Sam."  
  
"No problem."  
  
**********  
  
Walking up to their room, Sam turned to Shane. "You have to promise me something Shane."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I know that we both delight in playing tricks on each other, but none tonight, ok?"  
  
He nodded. "I promise Sam. But I do still owe you for the water and my car."  
  
"I know, and I expect payback. But at least wait till tomorrow."  
  
"OK...I guess..."  
  
Sam giggled. "Good." She stuck the key card in the door and opened it. She looked around surprised. "You got a king size single?"  
  
He looked kinda confused. "I didn't think it was a big deal Sam."  
  
She shook her head. "No, its not, I was just surprised. No prob." She set her luggage down and started rifling through for her swimsuit. "I'm gonna go change."  
  
When Shane heard the bathroom door close he started changing into his suit. When the door opened, he turned back around. "You're swimming in a t-shirt, Sam?"  
  
She looked down at her cover up. "Uh, no Shane, but I'm not walking through the hotel in a bikini." She grabbed her towel. "Can we go?"  
  
"Sure." When they walked into the hall they saw Jeff and Beth coming out of their room down the hall. When they got to the pool they saw that Matt and Amy were already there.  
  
Amy surfaced from the water and looked around. "About time you guys showed up!"  
  
Beth gave her a look. "Its only been like 15 minutes Amy." Amy just stuck out her tongue. Beth unwrapped her towel from around her waist and jumped in, with Jeff following.   
  
Shane put his towel on the bench. "You coming?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yep." Amy saw that Sam was getting ready to take off her shirt. Knowing the new suit Sam had bought when they went shopping, Amy was curious to see Shane's reaction. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
When Sam turned around after setting her shirt and towel down, Shane's jaw dropped. 'DAMN!', he thought. 'When did that happen?' In Shane's eyes, little Samantha Hardy had just grown up.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that wasn't much for an ending, but the main plot is just starting :) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to Croady's Angel, Carrianne, xtremelybold, and bilondollaprnces for reviewing! It means alot to me that the story is being appreciated :)  
  
**********  
  
Sam looked at Shane and laughed. "I know I look good Shane, but damn. Pick up your jaw." She jumped into the pool. "How cool is it that no one else is here?" Amy and Beth nodded at her, and they swam away from the side.  
  
Shane still wasn't sure what to say. He had always thought Sam was beautiful, but now he really saw it. She was five foot six, 118 lbs., with brown hair and striking blue eyes. Those things Shane was used to seeing. Now he noticed that she was, shall we say, very well proportioned. Jeff climbed out of the pool and stood next to Shane.  
  
"You can stop ogling my sister now, man," Jeff said to him.  
  
Shane shook his head. "I wasn't really, I was just surprised by her suit thats all."  
  
Jeff nodded. "She let Amy pick it out for her. That should explain it."  
  
"It does." The door to the pool opened and in walked Randy Orton and Dave Batista, two of the superstars Sam was now representing. She waved when she saw them, and swam over.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess we weren't the only smart people around here."  
  
Randy grinned at her. "Hi Sam. We thought a quick dip would be nice before heading over to the arena, but since you're here, maybe we can stay a little longer." He looked at Dave. "Is that cool?"  
  
Dave nodded. "That's fine." They both jumped in.   
  
Sam asked Dave about his wife. "How is Angie doing?"   
  
He smiled. "She's feeling much better. She said she really enjoyed talking with you last week."  
  
"She is such a sweet person Dave. She needs to come around more often."  
  
He laughed. "Don't let her hear that." Sam gave him a look. "I'm kidding Sam. She's coming next week."  
  
"Good."  
  
She chatted with Dave for a little while before he decided to go back to his room and get ready for the show. Randy stayed in the pool and went over to Sam. "So, Sam."  
  
"So, Randy...whats going on with you these days?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Not too much really. Just enjoying having a storyline. The Evolution deal is great."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I know they had big plans for it before you and Dave got injured. Luckily they were able to pick up where it left off."  
  
Randy nodded. "Yeah. Umm...I heard about you and David."  
  
"He really can't keep his mouth shut, can he?"  
  
Randy flinched. "He was upset Sam."  
  
She held up one of her hands. "Please don't defend him to me Randy."  
  
"I'm not, Sam. He told me what he said, and he was totally wrong. I was just explaining why he told me."  
  
"I really don't care what he said to you or what he will say to anyone else. Its over, and I'm ready to move on."  
  
Randy put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad Sam." They both smiled, oblivious to the dirty looks Shane was shooting their way.  
  
**********  
  
Amy swam up beside Shane. "Retract the claws there, tiger." Shane looked over and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever Amy."  
  
"You know, Shane, Sam can talk to whoever she likes."  
  
"I know that. Why wouldn't I know that?  
  
She just smirked at his jealous tone. "No reason, Shane."  
  
"I mean, she is over 18. If she wants to hang around someone like Randy, then she can." He paused. "But why aren't Jeff and Matt interfering?"  
  
Amy had an answer. "Matt and I talked about that last night. He thought about how much work Sam went through to keep her relationship with David a secret, and decided to stop trying to tell her who she could and could not date. And as far as I know, he told Jeff the same thing this morning."  
  
"Oh. Well, Randy is a player. You know that."  
  
She put her hand on his arm. "And Sam knows that too. Don't worry Shane. Sam knows what's best for her."  
  
**********  
  
About an hour later they all climbed out of the pool and started drying off. Randy turned to Sam. "So, are we on for after the show?"  
  
She nodded. "That sounds great." Randy smiled and walked into the locker room.  
  
Shane looked at Sam, and his stomach dropped at the happy look on her face. "After the show?"  
  
"Yeah, we're just hitting a club. Alot of the crew are going. Do you wanna come?"  
  
"No, thats ok. I wouldn't want to ruin your date."  
  
She looked shocked. "Excuse me? It is not a date. First of all, I just broke up with one of his closest friends, and second of all I am not really interested in him like that! And even if I was, what difference is it to you?" She picked up her towel and walked towards the door, but she heard his soft response behind her.  
  
"Maybe I just want to know if I have to pick up your pieces anytime soon."  
  
Sam spun around and they could all see the anger flashing in her eyes. "Oh, don't worry Shane. I won't make you pick up anything." She slammed the locker room door behind her.  
  
Amy walked past Shane. She stopped and turned back towards him. "I don't know what this jealousy thing is today Shane, but get over it."  
  
He groaned loudly. "Damn it, Amy. I just want her to be careful."  
  
She eyed him closely. "Are you sure that's all it is?"  
  
"What else would it be?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "When you figure it out, let me know." With that she followed Beth into the locker room.  
  
**********  
  
Walking into the locker room, Amy and Beth could hear the Sam slamming stuff into her bag. They rounded the corner, and Sam looked up.  
  
"Can you believe him? He just makes me so angry." She shook her head and shoved her towel into the bag. "I'm going to go get ready before he comes back to the room. I'll see you guys in the restauraunt."  
  
Sam went up to her room and climbed into the shower. Letting the warm water relax her, Sam's thoughts drifted to Shane. 'Why is he acting like this? He's done it before, I know, but it really bothered me today.' She shook her head and climbed out of the shower. She could hear Shane getting ready in the next room. She finished dressing and blow drying her hair. When she walked out, Shane looked up.  
  
"Sammie, I really am sorry."  
  
She sighed. "Shane, I don't want to deal with arguing with you right now." She walked over to him and put one of her hands on each side of his face. Looking him in the eyes she said, "I love you dearly, Shane, and you know that. But you have to understand that I can make decisions for myself. We will talk about this later, ok?"  
  
He nodded. "I changed my mind though. I am going to the club. I mean, everyone else is, so why not?" 'That,' he thought, 'and I want to keep an eye on Orton.'  
  
She gave a small smile. "Good. I'm having lunch with Amy and Beth downstairs, but we'll meet in the lobby in an hour, ok?"  
  
"Sure Sam." She smiled again, grabbed her bags, and walked out.   
  
Shane sighed before mumbling to himself. "I know Randy, Sam. I am going to be watching him tonight."  
  
Little did Shane know in a few short hours he would have a bigger problem than Randy Orton.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow morning. It is going to be a good one...(I hope!) :)  
  
As usual, please R&R! Thanks :)  
  
Lisa 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to Croady's Angel for reviewing! I look forward to reading your comments after each chapter :) And I still own nothing...Cena said no, but I'm working on Charlie Haas *evil grin*  
  
**********  
  
Just as Sam was sitting down in the restauraunt, her cell phone rang. Pulling it out she looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was Stephanie McMahon. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sam, its Steph."  
  
Sam furrowed her brow. "Hey, Steph, what's going on?"  
  
She sighed. "OK, you know how lately the writers have been changing things at the last minute?"  
  
Sam groaned. "Oh no. Do I really want to hear this?"  
  
"Probably not. Let's put it this way. How fast can you get to the arena?"  
  
"Oh shit." She looked at Amy and Beth. "I guess in about half an hour, I need to find everyone first."  
  
"As soon as you get here find me or Brian, ok?"  
  
"Sure, Steph. Bye."  
  
"Bye Sam." Sam shut her phone and looked to Amy and Beth. "I don't think I want to know what is going on." She sighed and got up from the table. "Let's go round up the troops."  
  
**********  
  
45 minutes later she walked into Stephanie McMahon's makeshift office. "Ok, Steph. What was so incredibly important that I rush to find you?"  
  
"You might want to sit down Sam." She shot Stephanie a confused look, but sat down. Stephanie continued. "Well, you know that RAW has been experiencing somewhat of a ratings drop lately, right?" Sam nodded. "This morning they signed a new Diva, Lila Banks, hoping to generate some interest with a new face."  
  
"Lila Banks? Never heard of her."  
  
Steph chewed on her lip nervously. "Actually, you have. Lila Banks is the new ring name of Veronica Robbins."  
  
Sam's jaw dropped. Veronica Robbins. Ronnie. Shane's ex. "What!? How in the hell did that no talent bitch of a two dollar whore get a contract?"  
  
"Creative name, but calm down Sam, there's more."  
  
She smirked sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, 'cause it could get worse."  
  
"It could if you don't like what else I'm about to tell you. I know that during your second interview Dad said something about putting you on television when he thought the time was right."  
  
Sam nodded warily. "Steph, don't tell me..."  
  
Steph nodded. "Hope you don't have stage fright."  
  
**********  
  
'Could this day get much worse?' Sam asked herself. She thought over everything Stephanie had told her. Sam was to be introduced to the fans tonight during a scene with Eric Bischoff, and then she was to accompany Randy and Dave to the ring for a tag match against Shane and Jeff. As of right now, the long term plan was for a romantic angle to develop between her and Randy, but that was subject to change, because nothing seemed too long term in the WWE anymore. Sam was also very bothered by the fact that Ronnie was the newest Diva, and that she was involved in the angle also (though not for a little while). Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts and knocked on the guys' dressing room.  
  
"Who is it?" she could hear a voice ask.  
  
"It's Sam. Is everyone decent?"  
  
Paul Levesque (HHH) pulled open the door. "The few of us that are in here." He leaned down and gave her a hug. "How are you Sam?"  
  
She hugged him and pulled back. "Maybe you should ask your fiancee."  
  
He grimaced. "She told you about the new 'line, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you hear?"  
  
He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Shane. You might want to be careful Sam...he is pissed."  
  
"So am I." Paul could see that, so he just said they would talk later, and he left her alone with Jeff, Matt, and Shane.  
  
Shane looked up at her. "Can you believe this shit?"  
  
"No, but we shouldn't be surprised Shane. The WWE was always her main goal."  
  
He gave her an odd look. "She who? I was talking about you and Orton. Who are you talking about?"  
  
Sam's face drained of color. "You don't know?" Shane shook his head. "Then what are you so upset about?"  
  
"The stuff with you and Randy, and then apparently you and Gregory Helms, Ace Reporter. Some cheezy Superman knock off shit, except its a love triangle with this new girl they signed, Lila something or other."  
  
Sam looked nervous. She didn't know anything about a romantic angle with Shane. "Matt, Jeff? Could you guys leave us alone for a second?" They nodded and got up to leave. Jeff stopped next to Sam.  
  
"What's going on?" She shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Just don't be surprised if you hear shouting." Jeff shook his head as he and Matt walked out.  
  
Sam followed behind them and closed the door. "Shane, who told you about the angle?"  
  
"Vince." Sam suddenly understood. Vince knew nothing about Veronica, so he wouldn't have any reason to go into detail about her with the other wrestlers, he would leave it up to her. Stephanie, who Sam was pretty close with, knew the whole story about Ronnie, and wanted to warn her.  
  
"Alright, Shane. This is hard for me to say because I know you're going to be angry, but the sooner you know the better."  
  
"Well then get to it Sam."  
  
"Lila Banks is Veronica Robbins' new ring name." Shane just stared at her, speechless. "Shane?"  
  
"Veronica Robbins? Ronnie?" Sam nodded. "Oh, God, Sam. This is horrible."  
  
"You know how fast things change around here Shane. Hopefully it won't last long."  
  
"That depends on how anxious they are to start it. Are you on tonight nor next week?"  
  
"It starts tonight." Shane groaned and looked at Sam.  
  
"Now don't you wish you had been assigned to Smackdown?"  
  
**********  
  
It was about 8:20, and Samantha was in Eric Bischoff's office, getting ready for a pretape. They were going over everything when Vince walked in. "Eric, Sam, I've got someone for you to meet." He pulled Veronica in behind him. "This is Veronica Robbins, our new Miss Lila Banks." She walked up to Eric and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Eric." He nodded his head and returned the handshake. She turned to Sam. "Samantha."  
  
"Ronnie." Vince looked confused. "You two know each other?"  
  
Sam looked at Veronica. "Sure we do. We go way back, right Ronnie?" She turned to Vince. "This is the bitch that tried to ruin Shane for all other women."  
  
Veronica held up a hand. "You don't know the entire story, Sam."  
  
"I heard Shane's version, that's good enough for me."  
  
Vince moved in between the screaming girls. "Ladies, I realize now that you have personal issues, but while you are on my time, or you are representing this company, you are to remain professional. Got it?" They both nodded. "Good. Sam, I believe you and Eric have a tape to shoot, and Veronica and I need to go find Shane and Jeff." With that they left the office.  
  
Sam sighed. Eric came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Sam, don't worry about it. I remember what it was like between them when Shane was in WCW. He won't fall prey to her."  
  
"I hope not." She looked over to Shane McMahon, who was 'directing' the tape, and smiled. "Are we ready?"  
  
**********  
  
After finishing the tape, Sam found Randy in the catering area. "Hey Randy, did you hear about tonight?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay with it?"  
  
"It shouldn't be too bad. Next week, though..."  
  
He sighed. "Sam, be honest here. Are you okay with me kissing you?"  
  
"It's ok, Randy. I know it is just for the storyline. Besides, you're kinda cute." She laughed.  
  
"Gee, thanks." He stood up. "I guess I'll see you out there."  
**********  
  
(right after the first commercial break on RAW)  
  
"King we are back here on RAW, and it looks like we are in General Manager Eric Bischoff's office. Do you have any idea what's going on now?" Jim Ross asked his commentating partner Jerry 'the King' Lawler.  
  
"No, JR, I'm not sure what he's up to now, but I think we are about to find out."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Eric yelled.  
  
Sam peered around the corner. "You wanted to see me Mr. Bischoff?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, Samantha, I did. Have a seat." She did. "I was informed earlier today that you are the newest talent manager for RAW. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, sir, it is."  
  
He tapped his chin with his hand. "Do you consider yourself good at what you do Samantha?"  
  
Sam smiled. "Yes, I do."  
  
He looked thoughtful. "Alright. Say four of your guys were in a tag match. Could you remain impartial?"  
  
She nodded her head slowly. "I think so."  
  
Eric laughed. "You think so, huh? Well let's find out, shall we? Tonight you can escort Evolution members Randy Orton and Batista to the ring, where they will be facing your brother Jeff and The Hurricane. How does that sound Sam?"  
  
She shook her head. "You can't do that."  
  
"I'm the General Manager, Miss Hardy. I can do whatever I want." Looking disgusted, Sam stood to leave the office. "Oh, Sam? Watch out for Hurricane's new sidekick. I hear she's a real...shall we say...lightning bolt." Sam just slammed the door behind her. Eric chuckled. "Hurricane...lightning bolt...damn I crack myself up."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: While Ronnie might seem horrible now, I promise she will redeem herself later on. Also, all of the details of the new angles will be revealed in the next 2 chapters :)  
  
As usual, please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Lisa 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to Carrianne, Ashley, and xtremelybold for reviewing. And Ashley- I know all about the horrors of political science and how mmuch college sucks sometimes :) Even though Jeff Hardy was 'severed' from the WWE this morning, he remains with them in this story- I couldn't have it any other way :)  
  
**********  
  
Sam was standing around a monitor in the back when that footage was played. This match had been hyped throughout the first hour of the show. JR and King had also 'leaked' what information they could about Ronnie. Although Sam's eyes were on the screen, her mind was not. She was still trying to fathom the idea of her and Shane together. Sure, it was only onscreen, but why didn't Stephanie tell her about this? And of course she was still upset about Ronnie being back. She was shaken out of her stupor by a pair of arms hugging her from behind.   
  
"Hey." Shane set his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Shane."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Mmhhmm. Just thinking about everything. Are you ok?"  
  
"I will be when we can go back to the hotel and forget everything crappy that happened tonight."  
  
"Aren't you coming to the club?"  
  
Shane turned her around. "You're still going?"  
  
"I told Randy I would Shane."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "And what Orton wants is more important than what I want?"  
  
"No Shane, but what I want is more important, and what I want is to go out and relax."  
  
"Fine, I'll go. She had better not be there. It was hard enough to be civil passing her in the hall."  
  
Sam ruffled his hair. "Don't worry big guy, we'll keep ya distracted."  
  
He put an arm around her neck and they started walking towards the gorilla position. "I bet you will"  
  
**********  
  
Jeff Hardy stood in the middle of the ring as the lights in the arena went dark.   
  
"Stand back! There's a Hurricane coming through!" The music started as Shane and Ronnie came out onto the ramp.   
  
"And his tag team partner, being escorted by Lila Banks, from Raleigh, North Carolina....The Hurricane!" Lillian Garcia announced as they made their way down to the ring.  
  
Sam was standing behind the curtain with Dave and Randy, waiting for the music to start. When the first beat hit Randy grabbed her hand and the three walked out.  
  
Lillian picked up her microphone. "And their opponents, being escorted by their agent Samantha Hardy, Evolution members Randy Orton and Batista!"  
  
Reaching the ring, Dave and Randy climbed in. Sam shot sorry looks over to Jeff and Shane just like she was supposed to. 'Hey,' she thought. 'I do feel sorry for them.' She smiled to herself.   
  
Throughout most of the match Sam was supposed to do her best to look impartial, equally cheering both teams. But when Randy did a moonsault off the top rope, she got excited and started yelling encouraging things to him. The ref gave her the sign, so she climbed up on the side of the ring, which was to signal wrapping up the match. She watched Randy as he prepared to slam Shane onto the mat and she felt Ronnie lightly brush her ankle. That meant Ronnie was about to pull Sam off the apron. She did, and Sam slammed her face into the mats when she fell. Randy got distracted when he saw this, which gave Shane the advantage. He snuck up behind Randy and rolled him up for the pin. Sam stood up and looked to see who had pulled her down. Spotting Ronnie, she ran towards her and jumped on her. Jeff got in between them and pulled them apart.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing Sam?"  
  
She tried to shove him out of the way to get back to Ronnie, who Shane had pulled into the ring. "Get out of my way Jeff. That bitch had no right." Sam was screaming and pointing at Ronnie. Finally she was able to push Jeff out of the way. Climbing into the ring she scrambled over to Ronnie. This time Shane stood in the middle, holding a microphone.  
  
"Oh, no Citizen Sam. No violence on The Hurricane's watch." Randy Orton came up behind Sam and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around, not knowing who it was. Seeing Randy, she calmed a bit. He put his hand on her face.   
  
"Are you okay?" The concern was evident in both his voice and action.  
  
Sam was livid. "No, I am not okay! That-" She was interrupted by Eric Bischoff's music blasting throughout the arena.  
  
Eric came out holding a microphone and grinning. "Gee, Sam, you did a real good job staying neutral, didn't you?"  
  
She grabbed Shane's microphone. "That's me Eric, Samantha 'Switzerland' Hardy." she replied very sarcastically.  
  
"The attitude, while amusing, is completely unnecessary. You failed the challenge Sam."  
  
She laughed. "Your challenge was stupid and pointless, Eric. You know it, I know it. Everyone standing here knows it."  
  
"Look, Samantha, I was just having fun with you since you're the new girl. You really don't mind, right?" He was grinning cockily.  
  
"Oh, it was just a game. Alright Eric. I have a game for you. It's called 'How do I explain to Vince that I can't put on a show?'"  
  
Eric looked confused. "Why would I have to do that?"  
  
"Because you pissed me off Eric. In case you weren't paying attention to the memo earlier, I am now the agent of several of your RAW superstars. And there are clauses in all of their contracts that I can use if I feel that conditions aren't favorable for them to compete." The crowd was going crazy.  
  
Eric's jaw dropped. "You can't do that!"  
  
She smirked. "I'm the agent, Mr. Bischoff. I can do whatever I want. Hmmm...that sounds familiar, doesn't it." He practically ran behind the curtain. Randy Orton's music came on as Sam turned around, gave Ronnie a nasty look, and grabbed Randy's hand before exiting the ring. At the top of the ramp Sam looked down at her brother and just shook her head as the show went to commercial.   
  
**********  
  
She let go of Randy's hand as she was swept into a huge hug by Eric. "Honey that was great. The fans were loving it."  
  
She smiled as she returned the hug. "Thanks, Eric. I hope the nervousness goes away though."  
  
"It never goes away." He smiled and walked away. Randy and Dave were next, Randy picking Sam up and swinging her around.  
  
"You did excellent." He set her down and Dave picked her up.  
  
"I agree with Orton." Sam's eyes widened, and Dave chuckled. "I know, mark that on the calendar."  
  
Sam backed away and was immediately picked up by Jeff. "What is with everyone picking me up tonight?" She laughed when Jeff immeadiatley dropped her. "Thanks Jeffy."  
  
He smiled. "No prob."  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "Well?"  
  
"You were ok, I guess." She smacked his arm, and he laughed. "OK, you did really well Sweets."  
  
"Thanks Jeff." He went on to the locker room. Ronnie stopped next to Sam. She looked nervous. "You weren't really hurt, right?" There was quite a visible red mark on Sam's face.  
  
"No, Ronnie, I'm fine." When Sam said nothing else, Ronnie started walking away. Sam sighed.  
  
"Ronnie?" She turned. "Thanks." Ronnie nodded and continued towards the back.  
  
Sam knew Shane was right behind her. She turned and leaned her head against his chest. "God I hate having a conscience."  
  
He laughed while rubbing her back slowly. "I don't hate it, I just don't have one." He could feel Sam laughing against him. "What are you laughig at down there?" She just shook her head. "You really did do a good job Sam. This angle might actually go somewhere."  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe. The whole contract thing was kind of farfetched, but I was told that it will be fixed next week."  
  
"Then it probably will." Sam just nodded, content to be standing in Shane's arms. She didn't realize she was so tired, but she could feel the heat from Shane's body and she was slowly falling asleep. He noticed, and shook her a little bit.  
  
"Hey there girlie. Wake up. There is a club calling our name, remember?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yep." Shane took her hand as they walked toward the locker rooms.   
  
"Are you showering here or in the room?"  
  
"I was thinking at the hotel because the club is really close to it, so it isn't a waste of time to go back there instead of going straight from here."  
  
"Sounds good." They both went to grab their bags and met back at the car. Sam turned to Shane after she climbed in. "Amy said the she and Matt would ride back with Jeff and Beth. I'm supposed to call her when we leave for the the club."  
  
He nodded. "That works." They rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Sam claimed the shower first, so Shane rested on the couch. When she came out, he wasn't really paying attention until she walked in front of the television. His eyes got huge.  
  
"What in the blue hell are you wearing Sam?"  
  
She looked down at herself. "Clothes."  
  
"Scraps of fabric are more like it."   
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever Shane." He just got up and went into the shower, slamming the door behind him. "I like what I'm wearing," Sam said to herself. She had on very low low rise jeans, a silver belt, a white halter, and boots. 'Sure the shirt shows my stomach, but so what?' she thought. 'I work hard for it, I can show it off.' She was flipping throught the channels herself when Shane came out.  
  
"Damn boy, you clean up nicely." And he did. Dressed in black jeans and a blue t-shirt, Shane looked great.  
  
He grinned. "I know." Sam threw a pillow at him, which he ducked to avoid. He walked over and pulled her off the couch. "Ready?"  
  
"Think so." She grabbed money, her cell, and her keycard. "Now I am." When they got into the car Sam called Amy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Amers. Damn, I can barely hear you!"  
  
"Hold on!" She could hear Amy walking through the club and then the doors slam behind her. "Ok, better?"  
  
"Much. Just wanted to let you know that we are on our way."  
  
"OK. Sam, this is incredibly weird, but I thought I should warn you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"David is here."  
  
"WHAT? Why is he there?"  
  
She could hear Amy sigh. "He showed up backstage after you and Shane left. He mumbled some shit to Matt about being wrong and wanting to apologize to you. We all refused to talk to him."  
  
"Then how did he know I would be there."  
  
"Apparently Ronnie told him."  
  
"That bitch. Just when I start to think she doesn't have triple 6's on her skull she pulls shit like that." She sighed as Shane pulled in to the parking lot. "OK, Amy, I can see you now. We'll be in in a few, ok?"  
  
Sam could see Amy nod. "OK Sam, see ya in a bit."  
  
Sam shut her phone and turned to Shane. "We live in a damn soap opera Shane. Who is the last person you would expect to see here tonight?"  
  
He looked confused. "Why would David be here Sam?"  
  
"Like you knew who." He reached for her hand and turned it over, showing his and nodding at it.  
  
"Because I know you like the back of my hand." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Thanks Shane. I guess we just go in and find out what he's up to now."  
  
They got past the bouncer and found a couple of tables being monopolized by the WWE superstars. Shane and Sam greeted everyone and were walking out to the dance floor when someone tapped her shoulder. Turning, she saw David.  
  
"David, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sam, I was an idiot. I want you back."  
  
**********  
  
A/N:David is an idiot, isn't he? LOL. And while I would love to have Ronnie be the ultimate bitch, she has a reason for everything she has done (and will do) since entering the WWE though she does have a lot to prove.  
  
As usual, please read and review whether good or bad. Thanks!  
  
Lisa 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I realize that I didn't do a very good job explaining what happened between Ronnie and Shane, but it will come up in this chapter :)  
  
**********  
  
Sam laughed. "David, you cannot be serious. I don't love you." She shook her head. "And I don't think you really love me either."  
  
"I do love you Sam. I made a mistake yesterday, so I came here to make it up to you."   
  
"David, maybe somewhere down the road we can be friends again, but never more. I think you should go."  
  
He looked angry. "Look, Sam, I didn't come all the way out here for you to turn me down. Let's go talk." He grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the exit.  
  
"David, no!" Shane, who had been trying to ignore their conversation, saw this and pulled Sam back towards him.  
  
"Back off Flair."  
  
David rolled his eyes. "Stay out of this Helms, it has nothing to do with you." By this time Shane had pulled Sam back behind him.  
  
"It has everything to do with me. I suggest you leave before we make an even bigger scene." David looked around to find a large number of people staring at them.  
  
He tried reasoning with Sam. "Sam, sweetie, don't let Shane talk for you. I screwed up, ok baby? Let's go talk somewhere else."  
  
Sam had a disgusted look on her face. "I said no David." He reached for her arm again.  
  
"And I said yes."   
  
Shane moved in front of Sam again. "I believe she said no." he said, and gave David a small shove backwards.  
  
David pushed Shane back. "And you aren't her keeper, so don't answer for her."  
  
Shane pushed harder this time. "At least I care about what she wants."  
  
David smirked. "All you want is to get in her pants." He reached back to punch Shane, but Sam moved in between them in an attempt to stop their arguing, and he hit her instead. Matt and Jeff jumped up from their table and ran over. As soon as the contact was made, David pulled back in horror. "Oh, God, Sam, I didn't mean to..." He was interrupted by Matt and Jeff pulling him out of the club, leaving Shane, Amy, and Beth to take care of Sam. Shane pulled her up from the floor.  
  
"Oh, wow." he said, getting a good look at her face. Sam reached up to touch her eye.  
  
"Ouch." she winced. "Does it look bad?"  
  
"It's already starting to swell. You'll probably end up with a nice shiner.   
  
Sam groaned. "Great." She looked around. "I don't see Matt, Jeff, or the asshole."  
  
Amy spoke up. "I think they took him outside."  
  
"Good." Sam yawned and looked at Shane. "Can we just go back to the hotel?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course we can." He went back to the table to grab their stuff while Amy and Beth walked her to the door.  
  
Sam asked them, "You guys can tell Matt and Jeff where we went right?"  
  
Beth answered. "Definitely. Go put some ice on that."  
  
"I will." Shane came back and grabbed her hand. Turning to Amy and Beth he said, "Amy, just call us in the morning okay?" She nodded. "Beth, aren't you and Jeff flying back tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, we have a 2:30 AM flight."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah. See you guys later."  
  
**********  
Sam leaned on Shane as they walked back into the hotel. "What do you say we order some ice cream from room service and watch the tape from tonight's show?"  
  
"That works. We'll also get some ice for that eye."  
  
"K." They walked into their room and Sam saw the message blinker on. "Wonder who called?" She pushed the button.  
  
"Hey guys, its Mom." Sam smiled. It was Shane's mom Elizabeth, whom the entire group called Mom. "I broke down and called the hotel because someone didn't answer their phones earlier. I just wanted to tell Sam that she looked great on TV. Call me when you get in, no matter the time. Love you guys!" Sam smiled and pulled out her cellphone, then dialed the familiar number. After three rings someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mom."  
  
"Hi honey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm....ok....how are you?"  
  
"You're just ok?"  
  
Sam groaned. "Long story. You could say that I took a punch for Shane though."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I'll explain later, I promise."  
  
"We will just have to have a talk when you and Shane come for dinner Sunday."  
  
"OK. It'll be late though. I have to fly up to the office, so probably around 7?"  
  
"That sounds fine honey."  
  
"OK. Did you want to talk to the dork?"  
  
She could hear Liz quietly laughing. "Sure."  
  
Sam handed Shane the phone. He covered the mouthpiece and looked at Sam. "Thanks Sam." She smirked. "Order the ice cream, would ya?" She nodded.  
  
"Hi Mom. No, it was not like that. Mom. Mom?" He sighed and just listened. Sam giggled and picked up the room phone. After ordering she got ready to go change. She looked at Shane. who held up a finger for her to hold on.  
  
"OK, Mom. Yep, Sunday. OK. Uh huh. I love you too Mom. Yes Mom, Sam loves you too. Ok. Good night Mom." He rolled his eyes. "Yes. Bye mom." He snapped Sam's phone shut and tossed it on the bed. He looked at her. "You had better explain that to her."  
  
"I will. I'm going to get my pj's on. Will you get the door?"  
  
"Sure"   
  
Sam walked into the bathroom, where she got a good look at her eye. 'Damn,' she thought. 'It's already bruising.' She could hear Shane answering the door. When she walked back out wearing plaid shorts and one of Shane's t-shirts, he had to laugh.  
  
"What did you do, raid my closet?"  
  
She smiled. "Pretty much." She looked at the tray. "Oh, they did have it. Great." She picked up the Breyer's chocolate and jumped on the bed. Shane grabbed his and popped the tape in before joining her on the bed.  
  
"I'm glad you thought to ask about the VCR ahead of time Sam."  
  
She shrugged. "No big deal. I just want to see how it really looked, and then I am going to crash." She was leaning half on SHane and half on the pillows behind them with a small bag of ice on her eye.  
  
"Aaaauuuggghhh!" she screamed when she saw the pretape. "I am such a geek!" She covered her face with a pillow. Shane set his bowl down and took the pillow away from Sam.  
  
"Watch the tape Sam." She just groaned.  
  
"That's ok." But she did watch, and when the whole thing was over she sighed. "Not horrible, I guess."  
  
"It was fine." Shane's cell started ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey man, it's Matt."  
  
"Hey, what happened?"  
  
"Not too much. Suffice it to say that he will leave her alone from now on."  
  
"No, Matt, I want details." Sam's eyes widened when she heard who he was talking to. "What happened?" Shane held up his hand.   
  
"Shane, we hurt him, ok? Plain and simple."  
  
"Alright, man. We'll talk later though?"  
  
"Of course. Hold on a second." Shane could hear muffled words, and Matt got back on the phone. "Amy said to tell Sam that we should meet around 6 so we can make it to Dallas by 12."  
  
"OK. Talk to you then."  
  
"Later Shane." Shane closed the phone and looked down at Sam.   
  
"He won't bother you again Sam." She nodded and scooted closer to him.   
  
"Good." Shane put his arm around her. "Still wanna go to sleep?"  
  
"Depends on why you're asking."  
  
"I thought we could go take a swim. The pool should be empty." Sam pulled back.   
  
"That would be okay, but not for too long."  
  
**********  
  
Sam and Shane were just kind of lounging in the pool when she decided to talk about their upcoming angle. "Shane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She bit her lip. "What do you think about the angle with us getting together."  
  
He pulled her over to him. "Stop biting your lip." She smiled. "I have no problem with it. Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I'm obviously very comfortable with you." Sam paused. "How do you feel now after working with Ronnie tonight?"  
  
Shane sighed. "I should be able to tolerate her Sam. But I am hoping that Vince scraps the love triangle shit. I can't kiss her. I don't even know if I can touch her." Sam frowned. She remembered all too well everything that Ronnie had done to Shane.   
  
Sam had just walked in the door after finishing her last college final of the year. The lights were all off, which was surprising because she had seen Shane's car in the drive.  
  
"Shane?" Receiving no response she went into the living room. She could faintly see his outline on the couch. Sitting down next to him she shook his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, Sam, I'm not."  
  
She was shocked. "Have you been crying?"  
  
"No." He paused. "OK, a little. It's been a rough night Sam."  
  
She took his hand. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I guess." He cleared his throat. "I went over to Ronnie's house earlier tonight, to surprise her since I wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. I saw a truck in the driveway, but assumed it was her dad's. I walked in and heard noises upstairs. I went up and found her naked, in bed, with Jason. I think you can guess what they were doing."  
  
She gasped. "Jason? As in my ex Jason."  
  
Shane, who had turned on the light next to him, could only nod. Sam reached up and wrapped her arms around him. "Shane, I am so sorry." She could feel him stiffen against her hug, so she pulled away. "You knew something was up six months ago."  
  
"Yes, but I didn't want to believe it. And she actually had the nerve to ask me what I was doing there. All I could do was stare. I finally just gave up trying to say anything and came back home." The doorbell rang and Sam went to get it. Pulling it open she saw Ronnie.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
She looked at Sam. "To see my boyfriend, if that's ok with you."  
  
"Your boyfriend? You know what Ronnie? He should have dumped your sorry ass a long time ago."  
  
"Sam, you don't know the entire story."  
  
"Maybe not, but I know enough to know that Shane doesn't want to see you and if you stand there much longer I'll hurt you myself. Go back to Jason, Ronnie. SHane doesn't want you anymore." She slammed the door, leaving a speechless Ronnie on the doorstep.  
  
Shane was behind her when Sam closed the door. "Thanks."  
  
She walked over to him. "Your welcome. Do you want me to stay or do you want to be alone?"  
  
"I really don't want to be alone, Sam." She nodded.  
  
"Then I'll stay."  
  
Shane was snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Hello? Sammie, are you in there?"  
  
She shook her head. "Yeah, Shane, sorry. I was thinking about everything that happened with Ronnie."  
  
"Also known as the night Shane cried." She smacked his chest.  
  
"It is ok to cry Shane. And like you can joke about it."  
  
He sighed. "Sometimes I can." He touched her cheek. "How's the eye doing?"  
  
She shrugged. "Better." She yawned loudly. "I am going to fall asleep in here Shane."  
  
"Me too." he yawned. "Let's go." They went to the locker rooms and changed. Walking hand in hand back to their room, Sam thought of one more question for Shane.  
  
"Did Ronnie ever give you a reason, Shane?"  
  
"No. Did Jason ever give you one?"  
  
"No. I think our new mission is to find good people to date. I know its possible. Matt has Amy, Jeff has Beth, and Shannon has Crystal. Where did we go wrong?"  
  
"It just hasn't happened yet, Sam. It will." THey reached their room, and Sam went into the bathroom to change. She came out and climbed into bed next to Shane. She put her hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "Goodnight Shane."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "Night Sam." She was asleep within minutes, but Shane couldn't. He was just dozing when this thought popped into his head. 'There isn't really anyone else I could see myself like this with.' His eyes popped open. 'Where in the hell did that come from?'  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Next chapter should be up tomorrow! Hope you enjoy! As usual, please R&R!  
  
Thanks!  
Lisa 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Ashley- I think we get out in 2 weeks, and I say y'all all the time and I live in Ohio. (And I did it in front of Matt Hardy once- I was so embarrassed!)  
  
**********  
  
Sam groaned when she heard her cell phone ringing. She reached over Shane to grab it from the nightstand. "What?"  
  
Amy laughed. "Good morning to you too Sam."  
  
"Amy, it is 4:30. I have only been sleeping for two hours. What could you possibly want?"  
  
"Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of Shane this morning."  
  
"Haha."  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would see if you wanted to go down to the gym with me."  
  
Sam looked over at a still sleeping Shane. "Sure. Shane's still asleep though, so I'll cancel the wake up call and just come back up by 5:30."  
  
"Sounds good. See ya in a few then?"  
  
"Sure Amy." She shut her phone and gently climbed out of the bed. She threw on some socks and sneakers and went down to the gym. Amy was already on a bike.  
  
"Couldn't even change, huh?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope. All I'm doing is running though."  
  
Sam started walking on the treadmill and Amy kept pace on her bike. "So what did you guys end up doing last night...or should I say this morning?"  
  
"Not too much." She turned up the speed on the dial. "Had ice cream, talked to mom, and went down to the pool for a little bit."  
  
"Did he say anything about Ronnie?"  
  
"He's just worried about having to be with her. We talked a little bit about what went wrong between them, that's about it." They were interrupted by the door opening. Shane came over to stand beside Sam.  
  
"Like I wouldn't know you left," he said with a smile.  
  
"I just tried to let you sleep, so excuse me." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Amy groaned at him. "Geez, Shane, can't let us have any girl talk time."  
  
"Well of course not Amy, then you might talk about me." They both started giggling. "Which I'm sure you were doing." Amy nodded.  
  
"Of course we were Shane, but don't feel bad. We would have started talking about Matt in a second." She laughed again. "It really isn't a big deal though, I'm sure he'll be down here in a few minutes anyway." And he was, about five minutes later.  
  
Sam was getting off the treadmill when he came in. He walked over and gave her a huge hug. "Hey there, Sammie." He looked at her face. "How's the eye?"  
  
She shrugged. "It feels better than it looks." Matt got on her recently abandoned treadmill. "Good thing I Was finished."  
  
He smirked at her through the mirror. "You were."  
  
"I was. I'm going to go take a shower and we'll meet back down here at 6, right?"  
  
Amy nodded. "That works. Who's driving today?"  
  
Shane answered. "I'll drive, if someone can navigate."  
  
Matt said he would, and Sam and Shane went back up to their room. Once inside, she turned to Shane. "You want the shower first?"  
  
"Sure, then I can pack while you're in there."  
  
"OK." Sam heard the door slam and the water turn on. She started packing her stuff, which only took a couple minutes, and then sat down on the couch. Shane came out about 15 minutes later to find her fast asleep.  
  
"Sam?" No response. "Sammie, you have to get up." She mumbled something. He tried again. "Sam, you have to get up so we can go to Dallas."  
  
"Ugh." He just laughed.   
  
"Do I have to drag you in there?"  
  
She grumbled and stood up. "No, I'm up." Sam turned when she heard him snap his fingers. "What?"  
  
"I should have done something...even if it was just cold water in YOUR lap."  
  
She laughed. "Not quick enough Shane-O" She went in the bathroom and closed the door. Shane started packing and was dressed and ready to go when Sam emerged from the bathroom 20 minutes later.  
  
"All ready?"  
  
Shane nodded. "Yep, let's get out of here."  
  
Amy and Matt were in the lobby when they got down there. They checked out and loaded up the car. Amy and Sam climbed in the back, while Matt and Shane took the front.   
  
**********  
  
Amy and Sam were giggling uncontrollably. "Matt and Shane are...dirrty!" Sam said, and they erupted in another fit of laughter. They had just finished listening to Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty".  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
"Your welcome Shane." She reached in her bag. "I know what you want to listen to" She handed Matt her Avril Lavigne cd. Shane saw it and groaned.  
  
"Hell no Sam." She grabbed it back.   
  
"Fine, Shane. You just have no taste."  
  
"YOU have no taste."  
  
She smirked. "Whatever, just drive, ok?"  
  
**********  
  
They had just walked into the hotel when Matt grabbed Shane and pulled him away, leaving the girls to check in. "We'll be right back!" They gave him a weird look and went up to the desk. Shane was confused.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Do you think you can get away from Sam sometime tomorrow?"  
  
Shane nodded. "I'm sure. Since her plans got changed, I think she said something about going shopping with Amy. Why?"  
  
"I want to go ring shopping, and I want your opinion."  
  
Shane's jaw dropped. "Finally? That's great. Of course I'll go. We just can't go to the same mall they are, or Sam will find out for sure and tell Amy."  
  
"She would." They looked over at the girls.  
  
Amy looked at Sam. "Do you have any idea what they're up to?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Not a clue, but I'm sure it involves us somehow." She took the keycards from the clerk. "Thanks." She and Amy picked up their bags and walked over to the guys. "We're heading up, and then over to the arena, ok?" Matt nodded.  
  
"OK. We can meet in say, 15?"  
  
"Works for me." Shane replied, and they headed for the elevator.  
  
**********  
  
Walking through the door Shane smiled. "Did we start a trend here?" Sam had gotten another King size.  
  
"I believe you said it wasn't a big deal Shane?"  
  
He smiled before answering. "It's not Sam." He set his bags down. "Ready?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah." They met Amy and Matt back in the lobby and rode quietly to the arena. As soon as she walked in, Sam was approached by Vince McMahon.   
  
"Sam, could you come over to Stephanie's office for a sec?"  
  
"Sure Vince." She followed him down the hall into the office. "Hey Steph."  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Hey Sam. Have a seat." She did. "Dad and I were talking, and we decided to change your angle a little bit."  
  
Vince interrupted. "We decided to drop the Superman thing, but we still want you to have a romantic angle with both Randy and Shane. Sound good?" They both stared at her, waiting for a response.  
  
"Um, sure, but could you explain how?"  
  
Steph laughed. "Might help, huh?" Sam nodded. "We were thinking that Eric would come to you begging to let the superstars continue to wrestle. He would offer you a no-holds-barred street fight with Ronnie if you agree to leave things the way they are. You can say some stuff to stall, and to let the audience in on some of the past between you two, but eventually agree. Details about that and the match can be figured out later."  
  
Sam nodded again. "Sounds alright so far." Vince continued.  
  
"Long term right now, which is always subject to change of course, will have you in an array of storylines. Two weeks from now, Randy will run down to the ring and 'rescue' you when Jazz comes down and starts beating on you, thus aligning herself with Ronnie. Then, in about a month and after various matches and encounters, Randy will do something to break you guys up, probably cheat on you with Ronnie, and you will turn to Shane, who Ronnie will be with by then, and that should set up your angle with Shane."  
  
She nodded, slowly absorbing everything. "And that angle is...?"  
  
Vince grinned sheepishly. "We don't exactly know that yet."  
  
"Arighty. This week I am just escorting Randy to the ring for his match, and then he's supposed to kiss me, right?"  
  
"Pretty much." He stood. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have to go check some things for tonight."  
  
"Bye Vince."  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
Sam sighed when she heard the door close behind her. "Pretty much, huh? Steph, who came up with this?"  
  
"I think Brian and Dad did."  
  
She shook her head. "It is way too reminiscent, Steph. Shane is going to hate it."  
  
"Maybe you can talk to him."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I notice you aren't too worried about being with Shane." Steph said, with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Sam smiled. "No, we're cool. We talked last night."  
  
"Uhuh. You guys are closer than some couples I know, Sam."  
  
"We're best friends Stephanie. Of course we're close."  
  
"Are you sure thats all it is?" Stephanie left her to ponder that while she answered her ringing phone. Hanging up, she looked at Sam. "Well?"  
  
"I cannot believe you said that." They both stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"OK, I can, but I refuse to answer." Spotting Torrie Wilson, she said, "I need to go talk to Tor. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Sam." Sam walked over to Torrie and gave her a hug.   
  
"Hey Torrie."  
  
She returned the hug. "Hey Sam, about time you got here."  
  
"It's early, and I got stuck talking to Vince."  
  
She grimaced as they started walking down the hall. "I feel your pain." They both laughed. "So, New York in a month. Did you pencil in your fitting?"  
  
"Of course." Sam and Torrie had been close friends for the last few years, and Sam was going to be one of Torrie's bridesmaids when she married fellow Superstar Billy Kidman in the summer. "Like I would forget."  
  
"True, Miss Anally Organized."   
  
"Yeah, well, at least I'm known for something." Torrie giggled.  
  
"What a thing to be recognized for." They continued walking until they got to the ring area. "So are you here all day?"  
  
Sam nodded. "I'm sure I'll set up an office somewhere. I've got a lot of phone calls and such to make, and I want to catch Ryan if she ever shows up."  
  
"Well, I'll catch you sometime before the show then."  
  
"Ok, see ya later." Torrie walked back up the ramp and disappeared behind the curtain. Sam looked up into the seats and saw John Cena sitting there writing. She yelled up to him. "Hey, Cena!" He looked up and saw her.  
  
"Hey Sam!" He came down and gave her a hug. "What's going on?"  
  
"Not too much. I'm just trying to find your girlfriend." John's long-time girlfriend, Ryan Hafner was basically Sam's Smackdown counterpart, as she was also an agent of several superstars.  
  
He chuckled. "I think Ryan was headed to catering with Kurt and Karen."  
  
"Thanks John."  
  
"No prob." He turned and went back into the stands, while Sam went to catering. Walking in, she saw Ryan sitting with Karen Angle.  
  
She hugged both Karen and Ryan before sitting down. "Good morning."  
  
"Hey Sam."   
  
She looked at Karen. "Is Kurt around?"   
  
She nodded. "He's around here somewhere showing Kyra off, I'm sure."  
  
Sam giggled. "She's adorable Karen, why wouldn't he show her off?"  
  
Shrugging, she answered. "I think he really just wants a reason to bother people." They all laughed.  
  
Ryan spoke up. "Did you set up your office yet?"  
  
"No, I thought if we shared we could get a bigger, nicer one. You should have seen Stephanie's last night."  
  
Ryan's lip wrinkled. "That bad?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Karen decided to go find Kurt, so Sam and Ryan went to claim a room. Luckily, since it was early, they were able to find one.  
  
Sam surveyed the room. "Nice." She turned to Ryan. "It'll do."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I didn't really want to end the chapter here, but it would have been too long if I would have started the next part. There isn't much waiting left to find out who breaks first, Sam or Shane :)...but of course it isn't all going to be easy! What would be the fun in that?  
  
And 'Princess Abby': If I'm a brat, then so are you! lol  
  
As always, please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Lisa 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Ashley, isn't suspense a good thing? lol. Also, in this chapter I mention Ryan's brother Travis. The real life Travis Hafner is a player for my favorite baseball team, the Cleveland Indians, and that will be a little important towards the end of the story. He won't be mentioned alot in this story, but I wanted you to have a little background info. And in my fantasy world, John Cena has a T-Shirt :)  
  
**********  
  
Sam and Ryan sat quietly, each typing at their computers. Ryan sat back in her chair and sighed. "Please tell me it is time for lunch or something."  
  
Sam looked down at her watch. "12:15. I'd say we can go." Ryan locked the door behind them and they walked back down to the ring area.   
  
"I want to let John know that we're leaving, then I can go." John and Shane were standing in the group of wrestlers all hanging around the ring. Ryan walked over to John, and Sam went to Shane.  
  
"We're going to get some lunch."  
  
Shane nodded. "Have fun."  
  
"We will." Ryan said goodbye to John, and she and Sam walked out to the parking garage. When they got in the car, Ryan turned to Sam.   
  
"Did something change between you and Shane, Sam?"  
  
"No, Ryan. Why would anything change?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, it was just the way he looked at you."  
  
Sam sighed as they got out of the car at Subway. "Nothing is different. We are just friends. You and Steph are ganging up on me today."  
  
Ryan laughed. "She said something too?"  
  
"Yep." They ordered and sat down with their food. "So, how are things going with you and John?"  
  
"Fabulous, as if you had to ask." They both giggled. Sam really didn't need to ask. John and Ryan had been together since high school, and Ryan was technically a part of John's family. His parents were Ryan and her brother Travis's godparents, so when their parents died in a plane crash they moved in with the Cena's.  
  
"I didn't, but thought I would anyway."  
  
Ryan paused a moment before approaching the next subject. "So, I um...heard about David. And apparently, " she indicated Sam's eye," I see about David too."  
  
Sam made a face. "The more I think about it, the more I wonder what I ever saw in him. I need a guy more like...I don't know..."  
  
"Like Shane?" Ryan supplied. Sam opened her mouth to object and Ryan rushed to continue. "I just mean that Shane is such a good guy, Sam."  
  
Sam looked down at her hands. "I know he is Ry. Stephanie said something this morning that really made me think. She said 'You guys are happier than a lot of couples I know.' It made me wonder. I am so happy with Shane, but will I ever find the guy that I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with?" She shook her head. "I fall asleep in Shane's arms, I wake up in them. Shane is the one I watch sappy movies with, the one I can complain about my period to, the one-"  
  
"I get the point Sam."  
  
She blushed. "Sorry, but you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes I do. I am very lucky. I found that guy in John. Are you sure that Shane isn't the one?"  
  
**********  
  
After lunch, Ryan and Sam went back to the arena. The ride was a quiet one, Sam thinking about what Ryan had said, and Ryan knowing she needed to talk to Amy. Maybe they could give the two a push in the right direction.  
  
"Back to the grind," Sam groaned as they walked inside.  
  
"Actually, I'm gonna go look for someone. I'll be back soon." Ryan turned and walked down the hall looking for Amy. She spotted her outside the guys' locker room. "Amy?"  
  
Amy looked up. "Hey, Ry, what's going on?"  
  
"Not too much. Can you talk for a sec?"  
  
"Sure." They walked over to a bench. "What's up?"  
  
"Have you talked to Shane about Sam recently?"  
  
"A little bit. Why?"  
  
Ryan glanced around to make sure they were alone. "Do you think that there is anything going on between them?"  
  
Amy nodded. "I think there should be and that there will be." She told Ryan about Shane's reaction at the pool yesterday.  
  
"Shane's a jealous guy, huh?"  
  
Amy smiled and nodded again. "But jealousy is a good thing. Ssshhh, here comes Sam." She looked at Sam, who was walking down the hall. "Hey."  
  
"Hey guys. You are never going to guess who just called me."  
  
Ryan and Amy looked at each other, and Ryan answered. "Who?"  
  
"Randy. He wants me to go out with him after the show Saturday."   
  
Amy's jaw dropped. "As in a date?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I thought you weren't interested in him like that?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, he is pretty hot. And he's a nice guy. I think it will be fun."  
  
"I'm sure it will be." Amy and Ryan exchanged a look as Sam went on down the hallway.   
  
Amy sighed. "Shane is not going to like this."  
  
**********  
  
The show was about to start when Stephanie asked Ryan and Sam if they wanted to sit in the audience. "If you guys wanted to do that, you could gauge the fans' reaction to everything for us."  
  
"What about keeping the brands separate??" Sam asked  
  
"Cole and Tazz can say something on air, and if someone asks, you can say whatever you want really." They giggled, and took the tickets from Stephanie. "Have a good time."  
  
Sam looked down at her outfit. "I think we need to go change."  
  
Ryan gave her a wicked smile. "Oh yeah."  
  
**********  
  
"Welcome to Smackdown! I am Michael Cole alongside Tazz, and we are broadcasting tonight from Dallas, Texas."  
  
"Yeah, Cole, tonight is gonna be a good one. Hey, isn't that RAW's Samantha Hardy sitting alongside Smackdown agent Ryan Hafner?"  
  
"I think it is Tazz. And do I even want to know what they are wearing?"  
  
"I don't think so, Cole." The camera panned to Sam and Ryan. They waved. Sam had on a Version 1 shirt and a pair of Matt's purple and gold ring pants. She borrowed one of John's hats, and added her Hardy Boyz Ball and Chain Pendant to complete the look. Ryan was wearing her 'Here Comes the Pain' baseball cap, John's new 'Thuganomics 101' shirt, a pair of pink plastic pants (think like Torrie's in ring gear), and slip on sandals. Both were wearing feather boas. They made an interesting pair sitting ringside.  
  
"Whatever they want to do, I guess. On to the first match. Tonight we have Matt Hardy taking on Brian Kendrick..." Sam and Ryan started laughing as soon as the camera was away from them.   
  
**********  
  
Walking backstage after the taping, Sam and Ryan were greeted by Brock Lesnar. "Nice outfits, ladies."  
  
"Gee, thanks Brock. Next time I'll wear one of your shirts." Sam said. Brock grinned. "Oh, Brock? Wear your white pants next week, you'll make some girls happy."  
  
He laughed. "OK Sam." He continued walking. They went into the women's locker room to change, and walked out to find both John and Shane waiting for them.   
  
John asked, "You guys wanna come out with us? There's a karaoke bar that some of the guys are going to."  
  
Sam and Ryan looked at each other. Ryan nodded. "That sounds like fun. Are Matt and Amy going?  
  
John nodded. "Matt took our car, and we're going to ride with you." They got into the car and drove to the almost empty club.  
  
Sam looked around the parking lot. "Wow, not many people. Maybe I'll actually sing." Ryan laughed.  
  
"You, sing in front of people. Yeah, right." Sam stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Its not like you sing either."   
  
Shane opened his door and got out. "Alright, children. Can we go in now?"   
  
Walking in, John spotted Matt and Amy sitting with Shannon Moore and his wife Crystal near the stage. They passed a few other wrestlers on their way up front. The waitress came over sand sat down some drinks.   
  
"We ordered Cokes, figuring that was fine." Shannon said.  
  
"That's fine Shannie, thanks." Sam said,and turned to Crystal. "So, I didn't get to ask earlier. How are you feeling?" Crystal was 3 months pregnant with her and Shannon's first child.  
  
She smiled. "I'm feeling good, Sam, thanks. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good. I'm actually going out with-" They were interrupted by Shane getting up onstage. He grabbed the microphone and faced the crowd.  
  
"Just so everyone knows, I'm only singing this song because Sam has been bugging me too since she caught me doing it last week." He smiled at her as the music began. It was 'I'll Be', by Edwin McCain. Sam had caught him listening to the American Idol CD last week, and this was one of her favorite songs on it. When he finished, he said, "OK, since I did 'American Idol', someone else has to." Sam stood.  
  
"If I can do Kelly Clarkson, then I will." She found it in the book, gave the number to the man running the machine, and took the microphone from Shane. She sang 'Before Your Love.' She finished, and everyine started clapping. Amy yelled to the stage.  
  
"Much better than Shane, Sam." Sam just laughed and sat down. Shane nudged her with his shoulder.   
  
"Nice choice, Sam."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Shane." She turned to watch Crystal, who had started singing 'Fallin,' by Alicia Keys. Sam was unaware that Shane was still looking at her. He just couldn't tear his eyes away, until Amy tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"Problem, Shane?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, Amers."  
  
She sighed inwardly and thought, 'No problem yet, Shane.'  
  
**********  
  
Sam yawned and leaned her head against Shane's shoulder. "That was fun." After karaoking for an hour or so, they had went back to the hotel with Matt and Amy to pack. Matt had suddenly (sudden to Amy and Sam anyways) changed his mind, and decided to go to California with them, so they were all on the flight headed for Los Angeles.  
  
"Yeah, it was." They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes, and were awoken by the pilot over the loudspeaker.  
  
"We will be landing at LAX in approxomatley 15 minutes." Sam sat up and stretched.  
  
"Seems like I just fell asleep."  
  
Shane was rubbing his eyes. "Tell me about it. How far is the hotel from here?"  
  
"I think about 10 minutes." She looked at Matt and Amy across the aisle. "Who's driving?"  
  
Amy volunteered. "I will."  
  
They made it through baggage claim and renting the car fairly quickly. They loaded their luggage into the car and made the quick trip to the hotel. They checked in and went to their rooms. Sam did nothing more than drop her luggage before falling on the bed. Shane locked the door and turned to talk to her, but she was already asleep. He set the alarm and lay down next to her.  
  
**********  
  
Shane tossed and turned through most of the night, before it hit him. He had to go talk to Amy. Looking at the alarm clock, he saw that it was around 7 in the morning. Sam was still sleeping, so he threw on a shirt, grabbed his keycard, and went down to the lobby to pick up some coffee. He walked back upstairs and knocked on the door, and a grumpy Matt answered.  
  
"Dude, I actually get to sleep in. What is your problem?"  
  
"I need to talk to Amy." Matt sighed and pulled the door open further.   
  
"Amy?" She groaned. "Amy, Shane says he needs to talk to you."  
  
"Ugh, fine." Matt went to take a shower, and Amy sat up. She took the coffee he offered. "What's going on Shane."  
  
"You told me to let you know when I figured it out."  
  
She vaguely remembered telling him that at the pool in Houston. "Uhhuh."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Well, I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm in love with her."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Of course that had to be the cliffhanger! Shane will explain more about how he figured it out in the next chapter!  
  
As always, please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Lisa 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Melissa- Thank you so much for what you said. I have loved writing for as long as I can remember. I would love to read your stories when you post them! :)  
  
**********  
  
Amy choked on her coffee. "You're what?"  
  
"I'm in love with her Amy. Don't act so surprised. Obviously you knew way before I figured it out."  
  
She nodded. "Well, yeah. When did you figure it out?"  
  
"About 10 minutes ago. I was looking at her and it just hit me. I can't sleep unless she's next to me. When we're not together, I just don't feel right. I can truly be myself around her, Amy."  
  
Amy smiled. "You got it bad, Shane."  
  
"Wrapped around her little finger, aren't I?" She giggled.   
  
"That's it!"   
  
Matt came out of the shower. "What's it?"   
  
Amy scrambled to think of an answer, but Shane got to it first. "I just figured out that I'm in love with Sam, and Amy was agreeing with me that I'm wrapped around her little finger."  
  
"Oh." Matt sat down and started rubbing his hair with a towel. Amy just stared. "What?"  
  
"You aren't going to say anything?"  
  
He shrugged. "What is there to say? I knew he would come to his senses eventually." Shane smiled.  
  
"So that's why you said all that during the movie Saturday night."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks man. I'm going back to the room. I need to think of how to tell her." He left, and Amy turned to Matt.  
  
"There is one small, well, actually a six foot four problem."  
  
Matt looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
Amy looked down. "Sam has a date with Randy on Saturday night."  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
She snorted. "Yeah."  
  
*********  
  
Shane closed the door quietly behind him, and jumped when Sam spoke up. "Morning, handsome."  
  
He walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead. "Good morning beautiful. I thought you would still be asleep."  
  
She shook her head. "No. Even with you tossing and turning all night, I managed to get some sleep. I just got out of the shower." Shane didn't say anything, those words putting quite an image in his head. "Shane? You in there?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." he said, shaking his head. 'Wow, that came out of nowhere.' He cleared his throat. "So, when are you going shopping with Amy?"  
  
"In a little bit."   
  
He nodded. "Matt and I are going to drop you two off, then we've got some stuff to do."  
  
She looked at him skeptically. "Like what?"  
  
"Stuff. It won't take long."  
  
"Whatever." Her cell phone started ringing. She saw that it was Amy, and answered. "Shane is acting weird."  
  
"Male PMS."  
  
"Ah. So, are you about ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Matt said that he and Shane are dropping us off."  
  
"Shane told me. See ya in 5?"  
  
"Yep." Sam hung up and looked at Shane, who had just come out of the bathroom. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
**********  
  
Matt stopped the car at the mall entrance. "We'll be back in a while." Sam and Amy climbed out, and Amy leaned in Matt's window for a kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "See ya."  
  
They pulled away, and Sam and Amy walked into the mall. Sam pulled Amy into Bath & Body Works. "I need some lotion."  
  
"Me too." Amy grabbed her favorite, Red Country Apple, and Sam grabbed the Warm Vanilla Sugar. They checked out, and continued into Walden's Bookstore. Sam laughed when she saw Shane staring back from the most recent issue of WWE Magazine  
  
"Even at the mall we can't get away from them." Amy saw what she was looking at and laughed. They hit a few more stores while waiting for the guys.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Matt pulled into a parking spot near the front of the mall. He and Matt walked inside and stopped at the mall map. Shane turned to Matt.  
  
"There are four jewelry stores here, Matt. I think we can find something."  
  
"I don't want to just find something, Shane. I want to find the perfect ring. I know you know Sam's taste in them, and her's and Amy's are so similar, so I am going to need your help."  
  
Shane clapped him on the shoulder. "You got it."  
  
They walked into the first store and went up to the counter. The salesman asked, "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
Matt smiled. "Yeah, actually. I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."  
  
"Alright. Id there a certain price range you're looking for?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, cost isn't an issue. I'm thinking a diamond set in platinum."  
  
"Well, we've got several that fit that description, so let me go pull some for you." He came back a few minutes later with a display.   
  
Matt turned to Shane. "What do you think?"  
  
Shane looked down at the many rings. "Well, I know Sam would love this one." He held up a nice sized diamond set in platinum. "Its big, but simple. And since Sam would love it, I know Amy would too."  
  
Matt carefully inspected the ring before nodding. "I think I'll take it in a size 7 please." The man nodded and took the tray back.  
  
Matt was pretty happy with himself since he found it so quickly, so he didn't notice that Shane had a weird look on his face. When the man came back to him, he said, "I'll take the same ring, but in a size 6 please." The man nodded again and went for it. Matt looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sam is it for me Matt, I'm sure of it. So even if the ring doesn't come out of it's box for awhile, I know that I'll have it when we're ready."  
  
"That's taking a lot for granted, Shane." The man came back and Shane handed him his credit card.  
  
"I'm sure Matt." They signed their credit slips. "I do not even want to know what I just spent on that." Matt laughed as they grabbed their bags. He opened his phone to call Amy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sweetie. Where do you want to meet at?" He could hear her talking to Sam.  
  
"Actually, we're finished, so if you want to just meet us at the entrance, that would be good."  
  
"OK, see you in a few."  
  
"Bye." She closed her phone and they walked to the mall entrance. Matt pulled up a few minutes later, and they got in.   
  
Shane looked back at them. "Wow, you didn't clean out the mall." They had five bags between them. Sam answered.   
  
"No, Shane, we just went shopping on Saturday." She turned to Amy. "Girls don't only shop." They giggled. Shane tried again.  
  
"What's the plan for tonight?"  
  
"Well, we have two free days in Los Angeles. I'm sure we can think of something."  
  
**********  
"Up next for the Reds, batting fourth, Sean Casey!" Sam and Amy cheered, and Shane rolled his eyes. Sam poked him in the side.  
  
"He's cute, so shut up." He just laughed.  
  
Matt looked over at Sam. "Why am I not surprised that you suggested this?"  
  
"I don't know, why aren't you?"  
  
"Funny. I know you love baseball, but the Dodgers and the Reds, Sam?"  
  
"Better than sitting in the hotel."  
  
"I guess."  
  
When the game ended they decided to grab a bite to eat. Walking into the restauraunt, Sam was surprised to see the aforementioned Sean Casey sitting at the bar. "Amy!" she said in a loud whisper. Amy leaned down to hear her.  
  
"What?" She looked where Sam was pointing. "Oh, wow. Should we go talk to him? He is alone."  
  
"Yeah, 'till his wife shows up." They giggled. "Let's go." They walked over to him while Matt and Shane grabbed a table. Amy tapped Sean on his shoulder. "Excuse me, aren't you Sean Casey?"  
  
"Yes, I-" His eyes widened. "Hey, you're Lita! Wow, can I have your autograph?" She laughed.  
  
"As long as we can have yours."   
  
"Of course." He looked over at Sam. "You're Sam Hardy, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am. You actually have time to watch wrestling?"  
  
He finished signing their papers and grinned. "I have my wife tape it most of the time, but I was home Monday night. It was nice to see someone talk back to Bischoff."  
  
She laughed. "I enjoyed it. Thank you." she said, indicating the paper.   
  
"Your welcome. Thanks for mine." They smiled and went over to the table where Shane and Matt were waiting. Shane laughed.  
  
"Get a little starstruck, ladies?"  
  
Amy smirked. "Around real celebrities, maybe."  
  
"Ouch." The waitress brought water and took their orders. When she left, Sam turned to Amy.   
  
"Do you wanna come to our room and get a movie tonight?" Her mouth full, Amy nodded.   
  
"No chick flicks." Matt said.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
**********  
  
Sam was just changing into her pajamas when she heard the knock on the door, and Shane answer it. She walked out to find Matt and Amy laying in the bed, with a huge bowl of popcorn between them.  
  
"Gee, don't waste anytime."  
  
Matt grinned. "Nope." Sam sat down on the couch and leaned her back against Shane's chest. She pulled up her blanket, and started the movie. This hotel had movies that were nearing the end of their theater runs, so they had a nice selection to choose from. They picked "How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days".  
  
When it was over, Sam stood up and stretched. "That was good. We should have seen it when it first came out."   
  
Amy nodded. "We should have." Matt looked at Shane, and cricked his head towrds the door. Shane got the hint.  
  
"Matt, you wanna run down to the vending machines with me?"  
  
"Sure." When they got out into the hall, Shane turned to him. "What's up?"  
  
"I was going to make a huge deal out of it, but I think this is the right moment."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Duh! I'm gonna ask her!"  
  
"Oh! Now?"  
  
Matt smacked him upside his head. "You are so messed up Shane, I swear." They walked back in the room. Sam smirked.  
  
"Nothing good at the vending machines?"  
  
Shane looked confused. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Um..no, not really." Matt cleared his throat.   
  
"Amy, could you come over here for a second?" She gave him a strange look, but climbed out of the bed and stood in front of him. He dropped down to his knee, and she gasped.  
  
"Amy, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were it for me. When I knew I wanted to ask you this, I had dreamed up an elaborate proposal. But then, we were sitting here, and it hit me. This was right, not some fancy dinner in uncomfortable clothing with people staring at us. So I'm asking you here, now, in front of our best friends, which means you can't say no and embarass me," he chuckled, and she smiled and wiped the tears from her face, "Amy Christine Dumas, will you marry me?" He popped open the ring box and her eyes grew huge.   
  
"Oh, Matt, of course I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring on her finger, and he swept her up in a hug. He kissed her and let her go, and she was immediately grabbed by Sam, who was crying herself.   
  
"I am so happy for you sweetie!" Sam pulled back. "Let's see it." Amy held out her hand and Sam gasped. "That is beautiful." She looked at Matt. "I know you didn't pick that out."  
  
He grinned ruefully. "So Shane helped. Sue me." Sam smiled and turned back to Amy.  
  
"When I find the guy, you show him that ring and say 'Sam would love this'." They both laughed. Matt and Shane exchanged a secretive smile. Shane then went over to hug Amy, and Sam went to Matt. She punched him on the shoulder before hugging him. "I can't believe you never said a word to me about this!"  
  
He looked down at her. "You would have told her Sam."  
  
"Nu huh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Whatever." Amy came back over to stand next to Matt.  
  
"I think we should go, Matt." She had a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I mean, I'm pretty...tired."  
  
She nodded. "Me too. Bye guys, see ya in the morning."  
  
Shane laughed. "Have fun...sleeping!" He closed the door behind them and turned to Sam. "Sleeping my ass."  
  
She giggled. "Really." She paused. "Hey, Shane, I got somethin' to tell you."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I've got something to tell you too Sam, but ladies first." 'I think I can do this,' he thought.  
  
"I have a date with Randy Saturday night," Sam said, and the smile fell from Shane's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Ok, I realize that it seems a bit sudden, the way Shane fell for Sam. I tried to show it by how he got jealous before and everything, but it should be better explained soon....and Ronnie is going to be a huge....um...badname in a few chapters :) lol  
  
Lisa 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
  
**********  
  
Sam laughed. "Can you believe that? But I guess it could be fun." She shook her head. "So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Shane slowly shook his head. "Oh, I really don't remember. Must not have been important."  
  
She gave him a strange look. "Ok. I'm ready to crash, then." She pulled back the blankets and climbed into bed. Shane was still standing there. "Shane, are you okay?"  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Yeah, Sam, I'm fine."  
  
**********  
  
Sam awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She walked over to the sliding doors and found Shane on the balcony. She went out and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Morning. You're up kind of early."  
  
He pulled away from her. "I didn't sleep well."  
  
She put her hand on his face. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Again, he pulled back. "Yes, Sam, is that all you ever ask me?"  
  
"Excuse me for caring, Shane. I realize you didn't get much sleep, but don't take that out on me."  
  
He looked down at his hands. "Maybe I should just get my own bed."  
  
Sam stood quietly for a moment before replying. "If you think that will help." She turned and went back into the room. Shane sat outside for a few more minutes and heard the shower running when he went back in. He packed his stuff and waited for Sam to come out. When she did, he walked into the bathroom for his shower without a word.  
  
Sam started packing. As she threw her stuff in her suitcase, she was talking to herself. "What is his problem? Maybe it is just a lack of sleep." She wrote him a quick note and went down to Matt and Amy's room.  
  
Amy answered after Sam knocked on the door. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Amy." She walked in and sat her stuff down before dropping on the couch. "Did you talk to Shane recently?"  
  
Amy looked a little nervous. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Sam shrugged before answering. "His mood has seemed really shitty ever since you guys left last night. I'm not sure what's going on." Matt came out of the shower and waved since he saw they were talking.  
  
Amy of course knew why, but couldn't say anything. "He's probably just having a bad day, Sam. I wouldn't worry."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
Amy laughed. "Of course I am." They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Matt pulled it open to find Shane standing there with his luggage.  
  
"Hey man."  
  
"Hey Matt." He walked into the room. "Morning Amy."  
  
"Morning Shane. What's going on?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not too much. Sam, can I talk to you for a sec outside?"  
  
"Sure." She got up and followed him out into the hall. "What's up?"  
  
"I know that we were supposed to drive to San Fran today, but would you mind if we just went to San Diego and skipped the Giants game?"  
  
"I guess we can do that. Why don't you want to go?"  
  
"I just don't feel up to it right now. I was thinking I might hang out by myself or something."  
  
Sam was upset. He cancels their plans because he 'just doesn't feel like it'? "Oh. Whatever you want to do Shane."  
  
"Well, that's what I want to do." Sam nodded and walked back into the room.   
  
"Matt, you're flying out in a little bit, right?" He nodded. "Amy, you're going to San Diego though, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought that wasn't until tomorrow. You and Shane are going to the Giants game, right?"  
  
"No, he doesn't want to."   
  
Matt looked shocked. "Shane, NOT wanting to go to a baseball game? That is a shocker."  
  
Sam shrugged. "Yeah, well. What time is your flight?"  
  
"In a couple hours."   
  
Shane came back into the room and looked at Sam. "I'm going to go check us out." She nodded.  
  
Turning to Amy, she sighed. "This is going to be a fun day."  
  
**********  
  
They dropped Matt off at the airport- he had a house show in Denver- and continued on to San Diego. Shane drove and Amy navigated. Everything was quiet until Sam's cell started ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sam, it's Randy."  
  
She smiled. "Hey, Randy, what's up?"  
  
"Not too much. Dave's driving to the hotel, so I thought I'd give you a call."  
  
"It's good to hear that talking to me is better than talking to Dave."  
  
He chuckled. "A little better, I guess."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Shane rolled his eyes at her happy tone, and Amy noticed but didn't say anything. "So when will you be at the hotel?"  
  
"I think about 20 minutes. You?"  
  
She covered the phone and yelled up to Amy. "Amers, when do you think we'll be at the hotel?"  
  
She looked down at the map. "Probably about an hour or so."  
  
"Thanks." She uncovered the mouthpiece and answered Randy. "About an hour. Do you guys want to watch Smackdown with us tonight?" When she heard that, Amy looked over and could see the anger on Shane's face.  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool. I can call you a little before that so I can find out what room you're in."  
  
"That works. I'l talk to you later then."  
  
"OK, bye Sam."  
  
"Bye Randy." She snapped her phone shut and sat up as Shane pulled into the reststop. They all got out, and Shane pulled Amy aside before she could follow Sam into the restroom.  
  
"I cannot believe she is going out with him."  
  
She looked down. "You know about that?"  
  
"Yeah, I know about that. You wanna know what else I know alot about?"  
  
She sighed. "Do I really want to?"  
  
He pulled the ringbox out of his pocket and shoved it at her. "Buying a ring because I was disillusioned for a couple hours."  
  
She opened the box and gasped. "Oh, God Shane." She looked up at him. "You bought the same ring."  
  
"I knew she would love it. I am an idiot."  
  
She put her hand on his arm. "Shane, you are not an idiot. Obviously you didn't tell Sam how you feel." He shook his head. "Then you can't expect much."  
  
"She should know how she feels."  
  
Amy held up her hands. "Whoa. Shane, you just realized it yourself. It will probably take her awhile. Honestly though, I think she's in denial." She tried kidding with him, but he would have none of that.  
  
"Right Amy." He turned and walked back to the car. Sam came out a moment later, and they got back on the road.  
  
**********  
  
They arrived at the hotel an hour later. They checked in and took their luggage up, before returning below to the restaurant. It was 7:30 by the time they were finished, so Sam decided to call Randy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Randy, its Sam. I just wanted to let you know that we're in 306."  
  
"OK, Sam, I'll be up in a bit."  
  
"Dave's not coming?"  
  
"No, he's pretty tired, so he said he's gonna take a nap."  
  
"Alright, see you soon then."  
  
"Bye Sam." She looked to Shane and Amy. "Do we need anything before the show starts?"  
  
Amy shrugged. "It probably wouldn't hurt to go get some snacks."  
  
Sam nodded. "Sounds good. Do you want to come with us Shane?"  
  
"No, you guys know what I like." He handed her the keys.  
  
"OK." With that, Amy and Sam left for the local Wal-Mart, and Shane headed back up to the room.  
  
**********  
  
Sam was pushing the cart down the aisle while Amy tossed stuff in. "Amers, do we really need 4 kinds of pop?"  
  
"Variety is a good thing Sam."   
  
"You just can't decide can you?"  
  
"Nope." They giggled. Amy cleared her throat. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about though."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why are you going out with Randy?"  
  
She sighed. "He's a nice guy, Amy. We've been through this before."  
  
"I know, I just thought...well...I dunno."  
  
"You're still holding out hope for me and Shane aren't you."  
  
"Was that a statement or a question?"  
  
"A statement, because I know you. And it's not going to happen."  
  
**********  
  
Sam and Amy got back to the hotel to find Randy and Shane sitting quietly in the room. Sam was thinking about what Amy said. 'What is it with everyone thinking that Shane and I belong together?' She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and walked over to Randy. He stood and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey brat."  
  
"Whatever Randy. Don't you know yourself?"  
  
He grinned suggestively. "Yep. Do you know me?"  
  
She smacked his shoulder. "I did NOT mean it like that. I meant that you are the brat."   
  
"Sure ya didn't mean it that way." He laughed and sat back down on the bed. Amy had gotten a double since it was the three of them, and Sam sat down next to Shane per usual, until Amy quietly cleared her throat. Sam got the hint, and went over to Randy on the other bed, while Amy sat with Shane. It was a pretty normal show, and Sam walked with Randy back to his room when it was over. He took her hand as they were walking down the hall. 'Huh,' she thought. 'This feels so different than when I hold Shane's hand. This doesn't fit right.' Randy stopped when they got to his door, but didn't let go of Sam's hand. Instead he started rubbing the back of it with his thumb.   
  
"I had a really good time Sam."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"I guess I'll see you at the show tomorrow night?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.   
  
"Goodnight Sam."  
  
"Night Randy." She wasn't paying attention as she walked back to her room, and bumped into someone rounding the corner. "Ouch!" She rubbed her head. "I am so sorry-" She looked down to see Ronnie on the ground. "oh. Hey."  
  
"Hi Sam. I wasn't really watching where I was going."  
  
"Neither was I. Sorry about that."  
  
"No big deal."  
  
"OK." Akward silence. "Well, I really should get back."  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't want to keep Shane waiting."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Ronnie smirked. "Aren't you two together? You seem awful close."  
  
"I don't have to explain it to you, but I will. He is my best friend. Yes, we are close. Understand?"  
  
"What I understand, little girl, is that you have an attitude problem."  
  
"Well, what I understand is that you are a two-faced bitch. So if you'll excuse me." She moved to step around her and Ronnie grabbed her arm.   
  
"I'm the bitch? Look at yourself Sam. There you are, gallavanting around with Randy, when Shane is so obviously in love with you. Flaunting Randy in front of him makes you the bitch."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about Ronnie. Get a life."   
  
**********  
  
"Good morning, San Diego. I am Chris Donucci, your host for..." Sam slapped the snoze button and rolled over. It had been an interesting night. She got back to the room to find Amy reading in her bed, and Shane asleep in their's. She changed into her pj's and climbed into bed, but Shane didn't reach for her as usual. She tried to ignore it and go to sleep, but was finding it hard to without being in his arms. She finally did fall asleep about four hours before the alarm went off. When it came on again ten minutes later, Sam gave in and got up. She was alone in the room, and found a note on the table. It was from Amy saying that she and Shane had gone to the gym and would meet her her for an early lunch in the lobby at 12. She looked at the clock. It was only 10:30, which meant they couldn't have left that long ago. She threw on a sweatshirt and went to find them. She walked into the gym in the middle of their conversation.   
  
"Shane, why would you go back out with her? You know what happened last time. I thought you were never going to date after that. And actually, you hardly have."   
  
"Look, Amy, I can do what I want." He looked up to see Sam standing by the door. "Hey."  
  
"Morning." She waited for him to explain, but he didn't, and she wasn't going to ask. "What time do we have to be at the arena?"  
  
"By 12."  
  
'Great,' she thought. 'Another fabulous day this is going to be'  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter, and I consider it filler, but I needed it to get past the house shows and to Saturday, where it really starts to get interesting.   
  
As usual, please R&R, good OR bad. Thanks :)  
  
Lisa 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I have pushed some things back to later chapters, which is why things that might have been said to be explained shortly may not be yet. But everything will be!  
**********  
  
They arrived at the arena at noon. Sam and Amy went to the womens' locker room, and Shane went to the guys'. The show was nothing out of the ordinary, and they returned to the hotel shortly after. Amy and Sam rented a movie while Shane went out for a drink with Rico. When he returned, Shane still didn't want to talk to Sam, so she didn't push.   
  
**********  
  
When she woke up on Saturday, Sam had butterflies in her stomach. Her date with Randy was after the show, and she wasn't sure what to expect. She sat up and looked over at Amy's bed, but no one was there. 'Two mornings in a row they are both gone,' she thought to herself. She got dressed and went down to the restaurant, where she found Amy having breakfast with Jeff, who had arrived earlier that morning. She sat down next to them.  
  
"Good morning." She reached for a bagel.  
  
"Mownisnd Sshaetz" Jeff said with his mouthful. He swallowed and tried again. "Morning Sweets."  
  
Sam laughed. "Much better the second time." She took a bite of her bagel and set it down. "Amy, Shane never came back to the room last night, did he?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "I don't think he did."  
  
"Weird. Guess I'll have to talk to him later." They were just finishing as Shane walked up to the table, still wearing the clothes from the night before. Sam raised her eyebrows. "Long night Shane?"  
  
"Don't start Sam. I'll be ready to leave for the arena in 20 minutes." He turned and went to the elevators. True to his word, he came back downstairs dressed and ready 20 minutes later. The ride to the arena was pretty quiet, and Shane left them as soon as they arrived. Sam found a quiet corner to work in, while Amy and Jeff went to their respective locker rooms. Sam was typing on her laptop when Randy came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
She turned and grinned. "Hey Randy."  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth nervously. "So, what time should I come by your room?"  
  
"I'll be ready by 5."  
  
"Sounds good." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "See you then."   
  
Sam was smiling as Randy walked away. She finished the little work she had left and met Amy by the exit. When Shane and Jeff showed up a few minutes later, they all went to the car and rode back to the hotel. Jeff came up to their room and asked Amy, "Do you wanna catch a movie or something tonight?"  
  
She nodded. "That sounds fine. Do you wanna come Shane?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "No, thanks, I've got plans."  
  
"OK." Amy had a distraught look on her face, but said nothing else.  
  
Jeff cleared his throat. "So I'll go change and come back, and we should make the 5 o'clock showing of whatever we decide to see."   
  
"I'll be ready when you get back," Amy replied. Shane just grabbed a sweatshirt and left the room. Sam shook her head and turned to Amy.  
  
"I need to find out what is wrong with him."  
  
"Later." Amy shook her head. "Right now you need to get ready for your date."  
  
Sam giggled. "Yes I do. Can you look through my stuff and pick out some things while I'm in the shower?"  
  
"Of course." Amy started rifling through Sam's suitcase, and when she emerged from the shower 15 minutes later, Amy had 4 possible outfits spread out on the beds.  
  
Sam stared at them. "Should I try them all on, or just pick?"  
  
Amy looked at the clock. "It might be better to just pick one, you only have about 45 minutes."  
  
"That is so not enough time." She sighed. "OK, we're going to a pretty fancy restaurant, so no pants. That nixes the first one." She pointed to the bed, where Amy had laid out khakis and a short sleeved polo. "What about that short black skirt," she pointed to the other bed, "with that top?" She pointed to the pale pink short sleeved button down next to the khakis.  
  
Amy nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that could work, with your black sandals."   
  
Sam nodded. "Good, that's finished. I just need to do my hair and makeup and I'll be set." SHe went back into the bathroom and came out half an hour later with her hair straightened and makeup finished.  
  
Amy laughed. "Just go like that and Randy will be thrilled." Sam looked down. Though the rest of her was ready, she was still wearing her towel.  
  
"I bet he would." Amy turned around and Sam quickly threw her clothes on. Amy turned back around. "Well?"  
  
"Randy won't know what hit him." There was a knock at the door, and Amy went to answer it. "Hey Randy, come on in."  
  
"Thanks Amy." He saw Sam standing in the corner. "Wow, you look great."  
  
She smiled, blushing slightly. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." She picked up her purse and walked to the door. "See you later Amy." Randy grabbed her hand and opened the door.  
  
"Bye guys, have a good time."  
  
Randy grinned. "We will."  
  
**********  
  
Randy pulled up at the restaurant and gave the valet guy his keys. Sam's door was opened by another parking attendant and she got out. She and Randy walked in, and were immediately greeted by a maitre'd.   
  
"Good evening, my name is Paul. How can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, I had a reservation for Orton?"  
  
Paul looked down. "Ah, yes, Mr. Orton. Right this way." He led them over to a table with a wonderful view of the city. "Josh will be your server this evening, and he will be right with you." As soon as he turned from their table Randy laughed. Sam gave him a strange look.  
  
"Im sorry Sam, its just been a long time since I've been to a place like this."  
  
She smiled. "I understand. The last time I was at a place like this was when Shane and I went out for my 21st birthday. I'm really much more casual."  
  
"OK. Next time the Big Macs are on me." They both laughed.  
  
"Sounds good." Their waiter came over and sat down menus.  
  
"Good evening, my name is Josh and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?"  
  
Sam looked at the menu. "Water is fine with me."  
  
Randy nodded. "I'll have water too, thanks." Josh nodded and left to get their drinks. Randy cleared his throat. "So, how's work going?"  
  
"Eh, it's ok. Since it's near the end of the month I have a lot of expense reports to do. It should be easier next month though, because I'll have my own system to go by, not Stacy's."  
  
"I'm so glad you replaced her. She wasn't the nicest person to work with." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "But you're much better."  
  
She blushed. "It's not so bad working with you either." Josh came back and set down their waters.  
  
"Were you ready to order?"   
  
"Uh, sure." Sam smiled and picked up her menu. Of course she hadn;t looked at it yet, but ordered the first thing she saw. "I think I would like the Chicken Alfredo and a small salad with Ranch please." He finished writing and took her menu.  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
Randy slowly shook his head. "I think I'll just have the same, thanks." Josh took the other menu and left. Randy looked at Sam. "It had better be good Sam, or it will be your fault."  
  
Her eyes widened in feigned shock. "My fault? Why?" She giggled. "I'm sure it will be fine." Randy just smiled. "So, what's new with you?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just working, training, traveling. Exciting."  
  
"Very. You still have occassional rehab on the foot, right?" Randy had broken his foot a few months before that.  
  
"Usually just when I'm back home. They have this program in my gym that incorporates rehab exercises into your fitness routine."  
  
"That's sort of different."  
  
He took a sip of water and nodded. "Nice though, I don't have to go to different places to get it all done." Josh came back and set down their plates.   
  
Randy picked up a bite and gave Sam a look. "Better be good." he mumbled.  
  
Sam laughed. "Randy, do you have a thing against pasta?"  
  
"Nope." He took a bite. "It is fabulous." Sam picked up some from her plate.  
  
"Excellent." They continued eating, with light conversation throughout the meal. After paying the bill they went out to the parking lot. Randy handed the attendant his tag. Sam was shivering, so he put his coat around her shoulders.  
  
She smiled up at him. "You really can be a gentleman."  
  
"Of course I can. Just don't tell anybody."  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't want your reputation ruined." The car was brought around and Randy opened her door. "Thanks," she said and got in. Randy got in the drivers side and they drove back to the hotel. He walked her to the door, where they both stopped. He grabbed her hand.   
  
"I had a good time, Sam."  
  
"So did I Randy, thank you." He nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. Sam smiled when he pulled away. "Goodnight Randy."  
  
"'Night Sam. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Bye." He turned and walked down the hall. Sam reached into her purse, but couldn't find her roomcard. SHe walked down to Jeff's room and knocked, hoping he and Amy would be back. Amy answered a moment later.   
  
"Hey Sam, how did it go?"  
  
"It was nice. Good conversation, good food. I'm glad you're here though, I forgot my room card."  
  
"Here." Amy handed Sam her card. "So, did he kiss you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...it was ok."  
  
"No foot pop?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Or fireworks."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yeah, well, it could still happen." Amy gave her a doubtful look. "It could. I'm going to go get some ice cream from downstairs and see if I can get Shane to watch a sappy movie with me when he gets back. Thanks for the card." Amy nodded, and hoped Sam would wait awhile before going back to the room. She wouldn't be happy by what she saw.  
  
**********  
  
Sam walked back to the room carrying a bag with a carton of ice cream, two bowls, and two spoons. She opened the door to see Shane's head against the back of the couch and the glow of the TV as the only light in the room. On it was one of Sam's favorite movies, 'Object of My Affection.' "Hey Shane. Boy am I glad you're here and that movie is on. I think we should talk about everything that-" She rounded the corner of the couch and was amazed to see Ronnie snuggled up next to Shane. "What the hell is she doing here?"  
  
********** 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!!  
  
**********  
  
Shane looked up at her, and Sam was shocked to see the cold look in his eyes. "My girlfriend and I are trying to watch a movie. Is that okay with you?"   
  
"Of course it is. Whatever you want to do Shane." Sam said very softly. Ronnie was smirking at the hurt expression on Sam's face, and couldn't resist butting in.  
  
"That's what he wants to do. And it probably would be better if you stayed somewhere else tonight, if you know what I mean."  
  
Sam could only nod. After she thought for a moment, she answered. "I actually have a flight to catch in a few hours, so I'll just finish packing and then I'll go."  
  
"Good." Sam grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to change. She came out and walked over to her bed. She threw everything in it that she had out, and left the room without another word. Ronnie sighed happily and snuggled closer to Shane, not noticing he wasn't paying attention to her. He was too busy watching his soul walk out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Sam knocked on Jeff's door for the second time that night. Again, Amy answered. "She was still there, huh?"  
  
Sam walked in and nodded. "Yeah." She whirled around. "Wait a second, you knew and you didn't tell me?"  
  
Amy was nervously chewing her bottom lip. "I didn't know how Sam."  
  
Sam just sighed. "I understand. It's just so sudden. I ran into her in the hall Thurday night, and she said something about me being a bitch because I was flaunting Randy in front of Shane, because she thinks Shane is in love with me. Then tonight, she's snuggled up with him on the couch where I should be? SHE is the bitch."  
  
Amy was trying to understand everything Sam had said. "OK, let me get this straight. Ronnie called you a bitch because she thinks that you flaunt Randy around in front of Shane?" Sam nodded. "And she thinks that Shane is in love with you?"  
  
"Yeah. How crazy is that?" Amy could only nod. "So instead of trying to get another room I'm just going to get an earlier flight. Could you take me to the airport?"  
  
"Of course." Sam nodded and took her cellphone and went out on the balcony to call the airport. Jeff, who was in the bathroom, came out and Amy explained everything that was going on. He sighed.  
  
"When are they going to figure it out?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "Soon, I hope."  
  
**********  
  
Sam was able to get a flight that left at 12:30 AM, which would put her in Stamford at 10 the next morning with the time difference. She dozed through most of the flight and took a cab to Titan Towers. She walked in and up to the front desk. Janice, the weekend receptionist, was on the phone and just handed her a stack of messages. Sam got to her office and started leafing through them. "Max from Fox Sports about Jericho on Best Damn, Steve from CBS about Jericho on Craig Kilborn...why is Jericho the only guy on Tv lately?" She finished sorting them out and made her list to call everyone back tomorrow. She worked quietly for a couple of hours, finishing all of the expense reports for the month and booking flights for the next week. She printed out all of the confirmation numbers for her guys' flights, stuffed everything in her briefcase, and locked up her office. She dropped off the expense reports with Janice, who promised to get them to Accounting before she left, and met the cab she had called for outside.   
Her flight left at 4, which would put her in Raliegh around 6, and to Shane's parents by 7. She got to the airport and settle on the plane rather quickly. After landing, she took another cab to Shane's parents, and was warmly greeted by his mother Liz.  
  
"Hi there sweetie." Liz said, grabbing Sam up in a hug.  
  
Sam hugged her back. "Hi Mom. How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine honey, how are you?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I need to stash my luggage somewhere though, I came right from the airport."  
  
Liz nodded. "So did Shane...and Ronnie." She said that last part a little distastefully, as she had never liked Ronnie, and especially not after what she did to Shane.  
  
"Ronnie's here?" Sam groaned. "Maybe I should just go home."  
  
"No, now you can't do that. Just ignore her. I know I will." They both laughed and walked into the house.  
  
**********  
  
Sam went to freshen up and came back downstairs to find everyone already seated. When Blake, Shane's dad, saw Sam, he stood up to give her a hug. "Hi there sweetheart."  
  
"Hey Dad." Sam sat down next to Shane's brother Adam and sister-in-law Lisa. "Hey loser," she said to Adam. He rolled his eyes before retorting. "Hey bimbo." She smirked and hugged Lisa. "Hey girl."   
  
"Hey Sam." Sam looked over at Shane and Ronnie. "Hey."  
  
"Sam." Shane's reponse was a bit chilly, and Ronnie's was non-existent. The meal was delicious, as they usually were when Liz cooked, and they all sat in quiet conversation after. Liz stood up to start taking dishes into the kitchen, and Sam followed her. Though it sounded weird, Sam enjoyed helping Liz with the dishes. It gave them a chance to have a little girl talk. Sam's mother had died when she was very young, and for a long time she didn't have that type of guidance and comfort. She had it now in Liz, and enjoyed it often. Liz turned on the water and started filling the sink.  
  
"Sam, honey, will you tell me what happened with that punch now please?"  
  
"I can't stall any longer?" Liz gave her a stern look. "OK, ok. David and I broke up on Sunday. We had plans to hang out in California this week, but he made other arrangements instead. He actually flew out here to talk with me, but he said some things I didn't like, and I dumped him. So he shows up Monday in Houston at the club trying to drag me out of there, but Shane would have none of that. They shoved a little back and forth, and I got in the middle just as David was getting ready to hit Shane. So it was really my own fault."   
  
Liz tisked. "That is horrible. Where does Ronnie fit into all of this?"  
  
Sam sighed. "Ronnie is the newest Diva, as I'm sure you saw on Monday." Liz nodded. "It was very weird. As soon as I told Shane that I had a date with Randy, he started getting all pissy with me. And then, I get back to the hotel room to find him curled up with her on the couch, when 24 hours earlier he couldn't stand her. I don't get it." Liz got it, but couldn't say anything. They needed to figure it out on their own.  
  
"Did you have a good time with Randy?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Yeah, it was ok. This is hard to explain, but when Randy held my hand, it was like it didn't fit. I hold Shane's hand, and it is so comfortable. And while I was relaxed around Randy, it was nowhere near the level of comfort I have, or had, with Shane. He was so cold last night. I didn't even know what to say, he was like a different person."  
  
"He's around Ronnie, Sam. You know that's how he was after everything happened with her, and obviously it wasn't all resolved. Give him time, he'll come around."  
  
Sam stuck the last plate in the dish drainer. "I hope so, Mom. I hope so."  
  
**********  
  
Sam didn't stay at the Helms' much longer. She called Amy to come pick her up, and they rode back to the house in silence. Sam took a shower and went to bed, even though WWE was back on the East Coast, having completed their most recent West Coast run the past weekend, and she only had a short flight the next day. She woke up around 9 the next morning, and packed a small bag. The flight didn't leave until 12, and Matt wasn't coming over until 11. She went downstairs and found Amy in the living room.  
  
"Morning Amers."  
  
Amy looked up. "Hey Sam, good morning. Are we a little more talkative today?"  
  
Sam plopped down next to her on the couch. "I'm sorry about that, I Was just thinking about some stuff Mom said."  
  
Amy waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. How was dinner?"  
  
"Fabulous as usual. The company was lacking a bit, though."  
  
Amy looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Shane brough Ronnie over."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Yeah. It's like he is purposely shoving her down my throat when he knows I can't stand her. And I'm assuming she is going to be traveling with him now, which means with us. I was really excited about getting to room with him, but now I guess I'll be getting singles."  
  
"Or we can make Jeff room with someone else, and we can get a double." They both giggled.   
  
"I like that idea." They watched TV for awhile until Matt showed up right at 11 with Jeff in tow.   
  
"Hey guys." Matt said, and came over to give Amy a kiss.  
  
"Hey Matt, hey Jeff." Sam looked at Jeff. "I thought you were flying out later."  
  
"Nah, changed my mind." Jeff, Amy, and Sam were going to Orlando for Monday Night Raw, while Matt was going to Tampa for a Smackdown houseshow.   
  
Matt answered Sam's next, unspoken question. "Shane and Ronnie are meeting us there." She nodded, and got up to grab her things. They locked up the house and left for the airport, making it there in about a half hour thanks to little traffic. Shane and Ronnie were already buckled in when Jeff, Any, and Sam boarded. They said a general hello to everyone, and went back to their conversation. Sam pulled out a book and settled in for the 2 hour flight.  
  
**********  
  
Amy and Sam went straight to the arena, while Jeff rode with Ronnie and Shane back to their hotel. Sam ran into Vince McMahon as soon as she walked through the door.  
  
"Hi vince."  
  
He smiled warmly. "Hi Sam. Finished plans for tonight are up on the bulletin board, if you want to go take a look."  
  
"Ok, thanks." He nodded and continued down the hall. Amy had went to find Trish, so Sam walked over to the production area. She looked up at the board to find the details for tonight's segments. She was scheduled to do a pretape with Eric Bischoff in an hour. She was also to escort Randy to the ring tonight, as he had a match against Shane. Randy was supposed to kiss her after she checked on him in the ring when Ronnie attacked him after Shane won the match. She quickly memorized everything and went to find Eric.  
  
**********  
  
(Opening scene of Monday Night Raw- Footage from last week of Samantha Hardy threatening to not let the talent compete)  
  
"Well, King, that certainly was interesting last week. The newest talent manager for the RAW superstars, Samantha Hardy, has threatened RAW GM Eric Bischoff with refusing to let the wrestlers compete."  
  
"I think it was the stupidest thing she could have done JR. You don't piss of Eric Bischoff."  
  
"The tide may just be turning King. I don't think you want to piss off Samantha Hardy."  
  
"It looks like we're about to find out about that JR." The camera cut to Sam's office. A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Sam yelled, but didn't look up when the door opened. Eric just stood there until she did. She sighed when she saw him. "What do you want, Bischoff?"  
  
"I'll be direct here Sam. I want a guarantee that you won't use that clause. I need the superstars, Sam. Without them, I could be fired. What do you say?"  
  
She laughed. "I say you need to grovel a bit more first." The crowd was cheering. "Come on Eric, I'm waiting."  
  
He looked put off. "I do not grovel."  
  
She shrugged. "Then you do not have a show."  
  
"I won't grovel Sam, but I will do this. How would you like a match with Lila Banks next week here on RAW."  
  
Sam shook her head. "I don't wrestle anymore Eric, and you know it."  
  
"But you know how. You grew up with Jeff Hardy, how could you not know how?"  
  
"I didn't say that I didn't know how, I just don't anymore. But nice try." She looked back down to her papers.  
  
He sighed. "Fine. A no DQ match."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine, any kind of match, anything you want."  
  
She thought for a minute. "OK. I won't use the clause, if you authorize a no-holds barred streetfight for next week. I wanna beat her ass Eric, much more than I want to mess with you."  
  
Eric looked impressed. "You have a grudge against her, don't you?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
He nodded. "Alright then, you've got it. Next week, live on RAW, a no-holds barred streetfight with Lila Banks. Should be a good one."  
  
The camera went back to JR and King at the commentating table. JR spoke first. "There you have it folks, next week, live here on RAW, a street fight between Sam Hardy and Lila Banks."  
  
"Do you think we'll get to see some new puppies, JR?"  
  
JR rolled his eyes. "King, is that all you ever think about?" He nodded, and JR continued. "Anyways, folks, out first match tonight..."   
  
Sam was standing in the back watching the monitor, when Randy came up beside her. "Hey Sam."  
  
"Hi Randy. How much time do we have?"  
  
"45 minutes." She nodded and went to change. She saw Ronnie in the locker room, but ignored her until she walked over.  
  
"I'm looking forward to our match next week Sam."  
  
Sam smirked. "So am I Ronnie. I've wanted to beat your ass for a long time." She walked past her and out the door. She met Randy at the gorilla position, and they made their way down to the ring when his music came on.  
  
Shane's music came on and he and Ronnie walked down to the ring, and the match began. Ronnie and Sam glared at each other throughout the match, and after Shane pinned Randy, Ronnie climbed in and took a few shots at Randy. Sam climbed in and went after her, but Shane pulled her back so Ronnie could get out of the ring. Shane let her go and followed Ronnie up the ramp. Sam went over to Randy and out her hands on his face. The cameras moved in closer to catch their words.  
  
"Are you okay Randy?"   
  
He sat up next to Sam. "Yeah, I'm ok." They just kind of smiled at each other, and he leaned in and softly kissed her, with the loud cheering of the crowd in the background. The show went to commercial, and Sam and Randy got out of the ring and went to the back. Jeff and Amy met her at the locker room door. Jeff spoke first.  
  
"You looked good out there Sweets."  
  
She gave a small smile. "Thanks Jeffers. Are we going out tonight, or just back to the hotel?"  
  
Amy looked over to Randy. "Well, if the two of you want to come with the group, we're just hitting a club."  
  
Randy shrugged. "Sounds good." He looked over to Sam, who nodded.  
  
"Count me in."  
  
********** 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! You guys are so loyal!  
  
**********  
  
The VIP area of the club they went to was being monopolized by the WWE superstars, so Sam and Randy dropped their stuff off and went down to the dance floor. They were slow dancing when Shane and Ronnie walked in but Sam was facing away from the door, so she didn't see them. This also meant she missed the stricken expression on Shane's face when he saw her in Randy's arms, but he quickly regained his composure. Randy however, did notice. The song ended, and Justin Timberlake's 'Rock YOur Body' came on. Ronnie pulled Shane pver by Sam and Randy, and they started dancing. Sam danced with Randy for another minute before excusing herself. SHe walked up to their table and grabbed Amy, dragging her to the bathroom.  
  
Sam slammed the door behind them and started pacing. "Did you see what they were doing?" Amy didn't need to ask who 'they' were. "That was not dancing. That was...it was....just wrong! They were like having sex on the dance floor!"  
  
"It wasn't THAT bad Sam."  
  
Sam glared at her. "Whose side are you on here Amy?"  
  
"Are you four now Sam? I'm not on anyone's side. Do you want to know what I really think?" Sam nodded. "Honestly, I think you both need to grow up and see what's right in front of you."  
  
**********  
  
Sam left the club shortly after her talk with Amy. Randy drove her to the airport since she was flying back to Stamford. She had appointments with several of the higher-ups int the WWE, as well as apartment building managers. She had yet to find an apartment, and with as much time as she would be spending in Connecticut, she knew it was a necessity. She got a little sleep on the flight, and hailed a cab to take her to the office. When she walked in she was greeted by the weekday receptionist Megan, and handed her messages.   
  
"I was just here on Sunday. How many messages could I possibly have?" Megan just laughed and went back to her phone call. Sam went to her office and unlocked it. She was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk, along with a note, which she read first. It said: "Sam- Sorry I had to break into your office, but I wanted you to see these right away! Linda." Sam opened the card, and a smile grew across her face. It said: "Sam- I had a wonderful time with you Saturday night. I would love to do it again sometime. Randy"  
  
"Those are beautiful." Sam jumped and turned around to see Shane McMahon standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Shane. They are, aren't they?"  
  
He smiled. "From Randy?" She nodded. "He is such a suck up."  
  
"Whatever Shane."  
  
"Anyways, I called Mike over at Glenview, and he had a nice place he wanted you to check out sometime this week."  
  
Sam looked doubtful. "Is it really a nice place, or does he just want to get rid of it?"  
  
"Marissa said it was nice too, her sister lives in that building."  
  
"Ok then, I'll give him a call. Thanks Shane."  
  
"Your welcome Sam. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"OK, bye." He left, and she shut the door behind him. She picked up the phone and called Megan at the front desk. "Megan, it's Sam. Could you hold all my calls please? I have a lot to get done."  
  
**********  
  
Sam was able to get ahold of Mike, and she went to see the apartment that afternoon. She loved it, and had signed a six month lease. She would be moving in the next week. As she was sitting back at her desk, her cell rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey cutie, it's Randy."  
  
"Hey Randy, what's up?"  
  
"Not too much. I know you're busy, but I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"OK, but first I Want to thank you for the flowers. They are so beautiful."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Now I'm blushing Randy." She really was.  
  
"OK, OK. What I wanted to ask was if you would be interested in going on a double date this weekend?"  
  
"Sure. Who with?"  
  
"Shane and Ronnie. I know that Shane's your best friend, so I'd like to get to know him better."  
  
Sam wasn't thrilled. "I don't know, Randy..."  
  
"I was really hoping you said yes. Ronnie and I talked about it at the airport earlier, and I though it sounded like fun."  
  
"Tons," she said dryly. "If you really want to we can."  
  
"I do. Plus, we'll be in St. Louis, so you can meet my parents."  
  
"I've already met them, but I wouldn't mind seeing them again."  
  
"Great, it's settled. I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Bye Randy." She shut her phone and sighed. "Yeah, it sounds just great."  
  
**********  
  
Sam worked through Tuesday and most of Wednesday, before flying home that afternoon. Amy picked her up at the airport and they went home to pack. The next morning Sam came downstairs to find Shane and Ronnie sitting in the living room.  
  
"Hi. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Apparently we're riding with you to the airport. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"It's fine." Sam walked by without saying anything else. Amy was in the kitchen, so Sam stopped in there. "Why are they going to the airport with us?"  
  
Amy shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
"OK. I must still be asleep. Why else would you be saying why not?" She pinched herself on the arm. "Damn!"  
  
"Sam, you need to be grown up about this, alright? Besides, they probably won't be together much longer anyways." Not if Amy had anything to do with it. It was becoming quite obvious to everyone how Sam and Shane really felt about each other. Amy hoped that by pushing them together, one of them would break and admit it.  
  
"I am grown up. And right now I am a grown up who is going to stomp up the stairs to her room and pick up her bags. Then this grown up is going to stomp back down the stairs and sit at this table and pout until we leave. Does that work?" They were both trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, that works." Sam did go upstairs to grab her bags, and Jeff was waiting when she came back down.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
**********  
  
The flight took about three hours, so they landed in St. Louis around 3:00 (central time). Randy picked everyone up at the airport, and took them to the hotel. Sam, who was rooming with Amy, dropped her stuff off because she and Randy were going to see his parents. She was feeling a littel nervous as he pulled up in front of the house, but as soon as they walked in, her nervousness disappeared.  
  
Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her in the living room. "Hello? Is anyone here?" His mom came down the stairs.  
  
"Hi there sweetie," she said, hugging Randy. She let him go and embraced Sam. "Hi Sam, it's good to see you again."  
  
"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Orton."   
  
Cindy shook her head. "None of that now, dear. It's Cindy and you know it."  
  
"OK, Cindy." They smiled. Randy's dad walked in the room and hugged them both.  
  
"Randy, Sam. How are you two doing?"  
  
"Great dad."  
  
"Pretty good, thank you Mr.....Bob."  
  
He chuckled. "Bob is right little lady. Although Mr. Bob has an interesting ring to it."   
  
"Well now I have to call you Mr. Bob."  
  
"You do that." They were interrupted by Randy's sister Becky slamming the front door.  
  
"Sam, I am so glad you are here."   
  
Sam went to Becky and gave her a hug. "Why is that?"  
  
"I have a huge French project due...soon....and could really use your help." Sam had minored in French in college, and she had helped Becky with her French several times before.  
  
"Is soon like tomorrow?"  
  
Becky grinned sheepishly. "Maybe."   
  
Sam laughed. "I'm sure I can help."  
  
Randy stuck out his lower lip. "But I thought you were going to spend time with me?" He started batting his eyebrows.   
  
"Randy, that is pathetic."  
  
He shrugged. "I know. I'll catch up with mom and dad while you guys work on that." She nodded, and her and Becky went into the kitchen, where Becky started spreading out everything they would need.  
  
"OK, Beck, what do you need help with?"  
  
"Beaucoup."  
  
"Please tell me you're wrong and that doesn't mean alot?"  
  
"Nope. But mostly all I need from you are some translations."  
  
"Alright, shoot..."  
  
**********  
  
Randy and Sam were in his truck three hours and one finished French project later. "So, did you do the whole project for her?"  
  
"Pas du tout, monsieur."  
  
He groaned. "Do not even start that with me Sam. I do not speak French. Hell, I barely speak English."  
  
"You butcher the English language Randy."  
  
"And I do it well." They pulled up in front of the hotel and got out. They walked upstairs and stopped in front of her room. "So, I was thinking I could pick you up around 6?"  
  
"That's fine. We're just doing the standard dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Yeah, I know this excellent Mexican place. Definitely more casual than before."  
  
She smiled. "Good. So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep." He leaned down and kissed her. "Goodnight Sam."  
  
"'Night Randy."  
  
**********  
  
Amy and Sam spent the next day holed up in the hotel room working on Amy's list of people to be invited to the wedding. Around 4 'o clock, Sam threw her pen down and sighed. "No more."  
  
Amy stretched. "I agree. Besides, don't you have a date to get ready for?"  
  
"Don't you mean a double date?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Well, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"The khakis and blue polo that I didn't wear on Saturday."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
**********  
  
Sam was ready to go when Randy knocked on the door at exactly 6. "Hey Randy. You look nice." And he did, in black slacks and a blue button down shirt.  
  
"And you look beautiful as always, Sam. Ready?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
He grabbed her hand as they walked down the hallway. "Shane and Ronnie are meeting us in the lobby.  
  
"Did you decide on a movie?"  
  
He shook his head. "I thought we would decide over dinner."  
  
"Oh." Sam stopped when they entered the doorway. Shane looked great. He had on an almost identical outfit to Randy, but Sam thought it looked much better on Shane. Randy noticed her staring, but didn't say anything. Shane and Ronnie walked over to them.  
  
"Are we ready to get going?" Ronnie asked them. Randy nodded and they went out to the car. The restaurant wasn't far from the hotel, so they were there in a few minutes. When Sam saw the place, she smiled.  
  
"Mexican, huh? How did you know?"  
  
Randy laughed. "I think Amy mentioned that you like it."  
  
"Like it? I love it. Shane and I go to this one place back home at least once a week." Ronnie's face narrowed when she heard that. She hated the idea that Sam and Shane had spent so much time together.  
  
Randy reached over and grabbed her hand. "We'll have to go there sometime."  
  
"Sure." They walked in and were immediately taken to a booth in the corner. After the waitress left with their orders, there was an akward silence. Randy tried to break it.  
  
"So, is there any particular movie anyone wants to see?"  
  
Ronnie was playing with her fingernails, looking bored. "Not really. We probably won't watch much of the movie anyways." She smiled over at Shane, who had a stern look on his face. Sam rolled her eyes before answering Randy.  
  
"I'm game for almost anything."  
  
"Anything, huh?" He gave her a sexy smile, but Shane interrupted before she could say anything.  
  
"I guarantee she won't sit through 'Anger Management'." Randy turned to Sam, surprised.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She slowly nodded her head. "I'm not a Jack Nicholson fan." She looked up to see Shane staring at her. Their eyes briefly locked, before she looked away.   
  
Ronnie stood. "I'm going to the ladies room before the food gets here." Randy stood up also.  
  
"I think I will too. The guys room though, of course." He smiled as they both walked away. Sam and Shane sat there in silence, before she broke it.  
  
"Shane, I don't understand why you're mad at me."  
  
"Who said I was mad?"   
  
She smiled softly. "You didn't have to. I can see it. And I don't get it."  
  
He sighed. "Look Sam, I'm not mad. I just realized that we were getting too attached to each other. I'm glad that you're with Randy, and that Ronnie and I are back together. We needed to branch out."  
  
She looked him square in the eye. "No, we didn't." She was saved from explaining by Randy returning. He noticed the looks Sam and Shane were giving each other, and tried to ignore them. Ronnie soon returned, and the food arrived. It was quiet for a few minutes while everyone was eating.  
  
"So, did we pick a movie?" Ronnie asked.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for a movie," Shane said quietly.  
  
"Me either," Sam agreed. They finished eating, and went out to the parking lot. "Randy, I'm really not feeling well. Can I take a raincheck on the movie?"  
  
"Of course Sam." He looked to Shane and Ronnie. "Do you just want to go back to the hotel?" They both nodded, so that's what Randy did. He got out with Sam to walk her up, but she stopped him.  
  
"You don't have to walk me up, Randy." She kissed his cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow." He nodded and got back in the car, waiting until they got inside to drive off. Sam walked upstairs with Shane and Ronnie. She yawned as she approached her door. "Goodnight."  
  
"'Night Sam," Shane said. Ronnie just ignored her and kept on walking. Sam sighed and opened the door. She found Amy sitting on the couch in her pajamas.  
  
"Let me get my pj's on and I'll join ya." She looked at the television screen. "What's on?"  
  
"My Best Friend's Wedding."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't know that."  
  
"Me either." Sam just shook her head and went into the bathroom. She came out wearing a tee shirt and flannel shorts. She grabbed a sweatshirt and a blanket before settling in next to Amy. She pulled the sweatshirt on and caught the scent from it. "Mmm, smells good."  
  
Amy looked at her. "Who did you steal that one from?" Sam had a penchence for "borrowing" clothes from Shane and her brothers.  
  
"Shane." Amy shook her head. Sam looked miserable. It was so obvious how she felt. When would she admit it? Amy wouldn't have to wait too long to find that one out.  
  
As the credits were rolling on the screen, Sam turned to Amy. "Amy, you like Randy, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But you like Shane more, huh?"  
  
"I know Shane better. He's like a brother to me."  
  
"Mmhhmm. Me too."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"Yes. Well, no...not anymore. He hardly talks to me anymore Amy, and is killing me." By this time, Sam had pulled her knees up and laid her face against them, so Amy was having a hard time understanding her.  
  
"What do you mean Sam?"  
  
She raised her head slightly. "I miss talking to him, spending time with him. I miss the feeling of being in his arms, of holding his hand, just of looking at him. I feel this ache in my body every time I think of how he rejects me now, of how I lost him." She put her head back down.  
  
"Sam, I am asking you this like this for a reason, ok? Because I think I know what the problem is." Sam nodded, so Amy continued. "Why do you think it hurts you like that so much?"  
  
Sam shook her head against her knees. "I don't think anything, Amy, I know what the problem is."  
  
"And?"  
  
Sam lifted her head and Amy could see the tears running down her face as she whispered her answer. "Because I'm in love with him."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Finally, she admits it!!!! FYI- There are about 5 more chapters left in the story (plus an epilogue) so we are getting close to the cutesy ending! But, this is just the first of a series, so Sam and Shane will still be around! I just wanted to thank everyone again for reviewing, it means alot to me. And Melissa, I know you must be a writer- you have a way with words, and your comments always make me blush! lol My family had told me the same thing for years, but it is so nice and means so much more hearing it from an unbiased person. Thank you. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! You guys are awesome!  
  
**********  
  
That night was an interesting one for Sam. Her and Amy talked for awhile longer, before Sam tried to fall asleep. It was pointless, she knew, but she promised Amy she would try. They flew back to North Carolina early the next morning, and Amy dropped Sam off at home.  
  
"Sam, are you sure its ok that I stay at Matt's?"  
  
Sam got out of the car and grabbed her luggage. "Yes, Amy, it's fine. I better get used to it, right?" She tried to laugh.  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
Sam sighed. "I do, and it's fine. I'll talk to you later." Amy waited until she got in the house before pulling away. She unpacked and sort of milled around the house before figuring out what she needed- the comfort only a parent can give.  
  
**********  
  
Sam pulled up in front of the secluded ranch, and found the man she was looking for out front. "Hey daddy!" She walked up and gave her father a hug.  
  
"Hey little girl. Wondered when you would be making an appearance."  
  
She blushed and shrugged. "I've been pretty busy lately."  
  
"With Randy?" She started shaking her head, but he continued. "I do use the internet, Sammie. Most of the things that mention it also say things about you and Shane. Not good things either."  
  
"How in the hell do these people get that sort of information?"  
  
"I'm not sure I want to know."  
  
"Me either."  
  
Gil finished moving the mulch around and stood. "What is really going on Sam?"  
  
"Alot Daddy, alot." He put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking.   
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Sort of, but not....well,...."  
  
He nodded knowingly. "Not with me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but not really."  
  
He shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Sam." He looked down at his watch. "Liz should be home."  
  
She nodded. If anyone could make sense out of this, Liz could.  
  
**********  
  
Liz was in the kitchen when Sam came in. She dried her hands off and gave her a hug. "Hey there, sweeite, didn't expect to see you so soon."  
  
"Hey Mom. I just needed to talk."   
  
"You have a seat in the den and I'll be right there." Sam went in and sat on the couch. Liz came in a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. She smiled when Sam laughed. "Comfort food, you know."  
  
Sam nodded. "Of course." Liz got settled and looked at Sam.  
  
"So, what's on your mind?"  
  
Sam took a deep breath. "This isn't going to be very easy for me to say."  
  
"That's alright, honey. Take your time."  
  
"I'm in love with Shane." Liz took a sip of her drink and nodded.  
  
"I knew that." Sam's jaw dropped.   
  
"Did everyone but me know that? Amy said it last night, now you say it. God, even Ronnie said it. And then she went and hooked up with him."  
  
Liz set her cup down. "Sam, it is very obvious how you feel about Shane. And it is quite obvious that he feels the same way. Talk to him, explain things. It will all work out."  
  
**********  
  
Sam stayed and talked a bit longer. She drove home feeling refreshed, and she decided she would call Shane later in the afternoon. Sam was almost back to her house when her cell rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, its me."  
  
"Hey Amers, what's going on?"  
  
"Could you come over to Matt's? We kind of wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, be there in a few." She snapped her phone shut and turned around to go to Matt's. She pulled into the driveway of his newly completed home, and was met by Matt.  
  
"Hey Sam." He hugged her.  
  
"Hey Matt. What's going on?"  
  
"Let's go around back, Amy's got drinks set up back there." They walked around and saw Amy sitting on the deck. They sat down, and Amy started talking.  
  
"Here's the deal Sam. Matt and I changed our minds."  
  
"About what? You're still getting married, right?" She had a nervous look on her face. Amy laughed.  
  
"Of course. We're just not getting married in two months."  
  
A look of relief crossed Sam's face. "OK, then what is it?"  
  
Matt and Amy looked at each other. "We're getting married in two weeks."  
  
Sam just stared at them. "Are you serious?"  
  
Amy giggled. "Completely. And I want you to be my maid of honor." Sam jumped out of her seat and hugged Amy.  
  
"Well, duh! I would be honored." She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at Amy. "Are you only asking me because you know I am the queen of pulling things together?"  
  
"Ummm...yeah." They both started laughing. Sam thought of something, and quieted down. She turned to Matt.  
  
"You asked Shane to be your best man, didn't you." He looked uncomfortable.   
  
"Yeah, this morning." Sam nodded and gave a weak smile.   
  
"Well, maybe I can get him to talk to me that way."  
  
"I'm sure he will Sam," he told her.  
  
"Maybe." She sighed. "So, when are we going dress shopping?"  
  
**********  
  
Sam and Amy discussed the wedding plans for a bit before she decided to go back home. She checked her messages and was surprised to hear one from Shane, asking her if he could come over later. She picked up the phone and called him back.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Shane, it's me."  
  
"Sam, hey."  
  
"Hey....umm, you wanted to come over?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought we should talk."  
  
'He doesn't sound in a good mood....,' she thought. "Sure, whenever you can."  
  
"Give me 15 minutes, and I'll be there."   
  
"OK, bye." Sam hung up and ran upstairs. She changed her clothes, and quickly ran a brush through her hair. She started talking to herself. "Why am I doing this? I don't need to impress him, it's just Shane." She was giving herslef another once over when she heard him yell for her.  
  
"Sam? Are you upstairs?"  
  
"Yeah, be right down." She reached up and smoothed her hair, and walked downstairs. "What's up?"  
  
He looked very nervous. "Could we maybe go sit somewhere?"  
  
"Sure." They went into the living room, and sat down, and she looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Here's the thing Sam. I've been thinking a lot about us lately."  
  
She smiled. "So have I, Shane."  
  
He looked surprised. "You have?"  
  
"Yeah, and I was hoping to talk to you about it."  
  
"Oh. Did you want to go first?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, go ahead."  
  
He gulped. "Alright. Well, you know how I've been seeing Ronnie lately?"  
  
"If by lately you mean the last three days, then yeah."  
  
"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Well, I think that she might be...the one."  
  
"What?" Sam whispered.  
  
"I think she could be the one. And because of that, I don't think we should hang out anymore. She doesn't really like me having girl friends, and I think it is weird to be so close to another girl when I have Ronnie waiting for me."  
  
Sam couldn't sya anything. She just sat there staring at him, until she finally found her voice. "You don't think that we should hang out anymore?"  
  
"At all."  
  
She slowly nodded. "At all."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah." They were both quiet for a moment. "I think you should leave now Shane." He did so, wordlessly, leaving a shaken Sam sitting there alone. Once in his car, he called Amy's cell.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amy, it's Shane. I think you should go home now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think Sam needs you."  
  
"And why would you think that Shane?"  
  
"Because I just told her we can't be friends anymore."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter with an odd ending, but I didn't want to get into the next part, which will be up probably tonight also or tomorrow. :)  
  
Lisa 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Donna, I didn't mean to make you cry!!! :) And also, I SUCK at writing matches with detail, so be forewarned!  
  
**********  
  
Amy groaned when she heard Shane say that. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"The real reason or the one I gave Sam?"  
  
"Both, Shane."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it on the phone Amy. You're at Matt's, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Be there in a few." He shut off his phone and started the car. He pulled up at Matt's a few mintes later, and Amy opened the door. He came in and she pointed to a chair.  
  
"Sit and explain." Matt came in just as he sat. Matt knew the situation, and both he and Amy were waiting.  
  
"I told her that Ronnie didn't really like me hanging out with girls, and that since I had her, and am sure that she's the one, I didn't really feel the need to."  
  
Matt sighed. "What are you trying to do Shane?"  
  
"Let me finish this first Matt. I told her that we shouldn't be friends anymore, at all."  
  
Amy stared at him intently. "You basically told her that you don't need her anymore." All he could do was nod.  
  
"Again, what were you trying to accomplish Shane?" Matt asked him.  
  
"I thought that by being mean enough she wouldn't be hurt that we weren't hanging out anymore. Ronnie can't stand Sam, true. But she never could, so this isn't any different. And Ronnie isn't the one for me, I know that. And for a very short while I believed Sam was. It just hurts so bad to be near her, Matt."  
  
Amy stood up. "Thank you Shane. Now I get to go home and comfort my best friend because the man that she is in love with just ripped her heart out and stomped on it. I thought you were the one who wasn't supposed to make her cry." She walked past them out the door.  
  
Shane was trying to comprehend what Amy had just said. He turned to Matt. "Did she just say that Sam was in love with me?" Matt nodded. "Oh, God."  
  
**********  
  
Amy opened the door to find Sam sitting in the same spot she was when Shane left. Sam looked up at her, and Amy could see the dullness in her eyes. "Hey." Amy sat down next to her and put her arms around her.  
  
"I am so sorry sweetie."  
  
"You heard." It was a statement, not a question."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah." Sam couldn't help it, she started crying. She got it all out, and was feeling a bit better when she was finished. "Sorry Amers."  
  
"Don't be, that's what I'm here for." She decided not to mention what she had said to Shane, it would only upset Sam more.  
  
Sam stood up. "I really am feeling a little better Amy, if you want to go back over to Matt's."  
  
"No, it's fine. We've got to leave in the morning again anyways."  
  
Sam groaned. "I have to see him tomorrow? And I have that streetfight with Ronnie."  
  
Amy gave her an evil grin. "Yeah, but oh what fun you will have with that!"  
  
**********  
  
Sam woke up late the next morning. By the time she got downstairs, everyone was there. 'Everyone' unfortunately included Shane and Ronnie. She avoided them both by grabbing a muffin bar and going out to the car. She climbed up front and waited fot the rest of them. It was an uneventful ride to the airport, and they boarded with no problems. Sam had to sit with Ronnie so they could discuss the match. Shane sat back with Matt (who didn't have a Smackdown show, so he was traveling with them), Amy, and Jeff.  
  
"OK, how do we want to do this?" Sam asked Ronnie.  
  
"Do you know how much time we have?"  
  
"I think they said about 15 minutes."  
  
"And you're winning?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Do you want to finish in the ring or out?"  
  
"Actually, I'd like to try this..."  
  
**********  
  
RAW comes back from commercial, and the camera pans to King and JR. "Tonight folks we have got a real slobber knocker. It has recently been revealed in the back that there is much more to the feud between Lila Banks and Sam Hardy than meets the eye."  
  
"Yes there is JR. Apparently most of it revolves around The Hurricane."  
  
"Well, King, all I know is that Lila Banks will have her hands full here tonight. Sam Hardy may not be an active wrestler, but she is a Hardy, and rumor has it that when she wrestled, her style was very similar to her good friend Lita's."  
  
"That match will be coming up a little later on tonight. In the ring now we have...."  
  
**********  
  
Sam was watching that on a monitor in the back while she was stretching out. She had already changed, having borrowed an outfit from Amy, and was ready to go. She was very focused, and didn't notice when Shane first came up beside her. "Hey.'  
  
"Shane."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you to be careful out there."  
  
"Oh, did Ronnie say you could?" She said sarcastically, and walked away. Amy had noticed the exchange, and just shook her head. She hated seeing them both in pain, but could only hope that they would work it out soon.  
  
Sam had music now- Christina Aguilera's 'Can't Hold Us Down'- and headed out onto the ramp when it played. There was a surprisingly large applause as she made her way down into the ring. Ronnie was introduced next, and the two stared each other down before Ronnie made the first move. She slapped Sam, who just glared at her before slapping her back. The hitting went back and forth for awhile until Sam shoved Ronnie hard. She used this time to reach under the ring, and she came out with a trash can lid. She snuck up behind Ronnie, and knocked her over the head with it when she stood up. Ronnie was stunned for a moment before she pushed Sam as hard as she could. She grabbed a chair from the outside of the ring, climbed back in and whacked Sam with it. The match went back and forth that way, each woman briefly having the advantage. They started setting up for the finisher. Ronnie had Sam sitting up on the top turnbuckle. She gave her the hurricanrana to set her up for the moonsault. Sam rolled out of the way, slowly got up, and hit Ronnie with the chair that was still in the ring. Sam dragged Ronnie closer to the ropes, climbed up, and carefully executed a shooting star press to pick up the win. The crowd was going crazy- it was very rare to see a female perform that move. Up in the commentator's booth, JR and King were in shock.  
  
"King, did you see that?"  
  
"Yes I did JR. And I thought Sam said she wasn't a wrestler." The camera cut back to Sam as she stood over Ronnie. She leaned down, and trash talked a bit before standing up with a triumphant smirk on her face, and walked back to the locker room. Shane was standing by the curtain.  
  
"What in the hell were you thinking doing a shooting star press Samantha?"  
  
She gave him a cool look. "What business is that of yours, Shane?"  
  
"Well, that could have....really hurt Ronnie."  
  
"Oh, we wouldn't want that to happen." She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Are you really ok?" He noticed that she limped up the ramp, and there was an ugly cut above her eye.  
  
She pulled out of his grasp. "I'm fine." Randy came running up to her.  
  
"Sam, are you okay?"  
  
She waited until Shane had walked away to answer. "No, Randy, I'm not." He had an idea of what was wrong, so he picked her up and carried her to the trainer's room. "Hi Paul," Sam said to the WWE's resident trainer.  
  
He smiled wryly. "Wondered how long it would take you to get here. I saw you roll your ankle."   
  
She grimaced as she pulled off her shoe. "Yeah. Finishing the match was alot of fun." They all looked down at her foot to see that it was already starting to swell. Paul looked up at her.  
  
"Your best bet would be to go to the ER and get some x-rays to be safe. It's probably just a sprain, but that way you'll know for sure."  
  
"Thanks Paul, just how I wanted to spend my evening."  
  
"Sorry Sam."  
  
"Yeah." She looked to Randy. "Feel like spending some time at Tampa General?"  
  
He laughed. "Sure. Let me go get our stuff and I'll come back to get you." She nodded and he left. She was sitting there waiting when Shane and Ronnie came in. Shane looked at her.  
  
"Thought you said you were okay?"  
  
"And I thought I said it had nothing to do with you?"   
  
Ronnie interrupted them. "It doesn't" Sam sat there watching Ronnie get treated for a few cuts, but otherwise nothing major. Randy came back and picked her up, and Shane just stared.  
  
"Randy, I can walk. I finished the match and made it back here, I think I can walk to the car."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Sam, you can't even get your shoe back on your foot because it is so swelled. Don't argue with me." He turned to Paul. "Thanks man."  
  
"Sure thing. Let me know what they say." Randy nodded, and they left. Shane looked at Paul.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She rolled her ankle pretty bad. I don't think its broken, but it is definitly a bad sprain." Shane grimaced, and Ronnie rolled her eyes. Paul saw this, and was a little more harsh than normal when cleaning her worst cut.   
  
"Hey!" Ronnie yelped in pain, and Paul grinned innocently.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
**********  
  
Sam and Randy sat in the waiting room for an hour before she was even called back. She then went through x-rays, and was now just waiting for the doctor. He came in a moment later.  
  
"Hi there, Miss Hardy. How did this happen?"  
  
"I was in a match and landed wrong, rolling my ankle. It hurts like hell."  
  
He chuckled. "I'm sure it does. The nurse tells me you're a wrestler?"  
  
She grunted when he turned her foot. "Only for tonight." He finished messing with her foot around and stood. "I'll be right back with the films." He came back with them a moment later. "According to the x-rays there is a tiny crack along the bone."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Sorry, but no." He put the films up and she could see that he wasn't. "We're going to give you a soft cast and some crutches. Use those for at least two weeks, and make an appointment with your regular doctor in about 10 days."  
  
"Two weeks?" He nodded. "I'm in a wedding in two weeks."  
  
"You might be able to get away with it for that long, but that's about it."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you doctor."  
  
"Your welcome." He nodded at them both and left the room to get the cast. Randy turned to Sam.   
  
"Well this sucks."  
  
"Seriously. Oh, do you want to come to the wedding with me?"  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask."  
  
"Oh, well, this whole BROKEN ANKLE THING CAME UP!" They both were laughing as the doctor came back in.  
  
"Must not be in too much pain?"   
  
Sam shook her head. "I don't remember what the nurse gave me, but damn. Feels nice." The nurse had given her a shot while the doctor was explaining everything.  
  
"Tylenol 3."  
  
"Codine. That explains it. But I didn't know they put it in shots now."  
  
"It's a recent thing. Did you study meds or something?"  
  
"Just a few classes." He finished adjusting her cast and handed Randy her discharge papers and instructions.   
  
"You can take that off to shower and to sleep, for now. Your regular doctor might have other directions for you, but for now, just stick with that."  
  
She stood up and grabbed the crutches. "Thanks doc." He nodded at them, and they went out to the car. It was a quiet drive back to the hotel, and a large number of superstars were still at the bar when they got back, so they stopped. Matt was the first to see them, and he yelled out.  
  
"Sam! You broke it?"  
  
She hobbled her way over to him. "Barely. Nothing too major. I'm kind of floating right now actually." He looked to Randy for clarification.  
  
"Codine."   
  
Matt nodded. "Ah. So are you going home?"  
  
"No, I'll go to Smackdown tomorrow because I have alot of stuff to go over with vince and Steph. Then I'm off for the house shows because someone I know is getting married next weekend." He smiled.  
  
"Yes I am." They walked over to Amy, who made Sam repeat the story. Shane was sitting at the bar with Ronnie, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Sam. Ronnie saw this and looked away. Under the facade she was keeping up, the truth was becoming more and more obvious. She would eventually lose Shane to Sam, and she knew it. But could she admit it?  
  
********** 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks so so much for all of the wonderful reviews! They mean so much :) And angel4life, of course I will read your stories, just let me know where they are posted, either through a review or you (or anyone else) can always directly email me at blueeyedprincess@aol.com  
  
**********  
  
Instead of attending the Smackdown tapings that week, Sam and Amy decided to fly back to North Carolina to work on the wedding plans. They had dress fittings scheduled for that afternoon, as well as many other appointments and phone calls. Sam had also decided to see if she could get in to see her doctor instead of waiting the 10 days. She was on her cell phone with the caterer when Amy came out in her dress. "wow that looks great!"  
  
Amy blushed. "Thanks. I really like it."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes at the person who was talking in her ear. "No, I wasn't talking to you. No. Yes, we will be there this afternoon. Bye." She looked at Amy. "Remind me why we went with these people?"  
  
"They're able to get everything ready on time?"  
  
Sam stood and hobbled over to stand behind Amy. "And they are so overcharging." She started fussing with Amy's train.  
  
"Well, yeah." They giggled, and Mrs. Oates, the dressmaker, came out.  
  
"Your turn Samantha?" She nodded and followed her into the back. She came out a few minutes later in a light blue off the shoulder dress.  
  
"Sam, that looks great, but the crutches kind of mess up the picture."  
  
Sam stuck her tongue out at her. "They won't be in the pictures. I won't even be on them then, thankfully." Mrs. Oates pinned up a few things on Sam's dress and sent her back to change. She promised to have them ready again to try this weekend, and the girls left for their next stop: the annoying caterers. The same person Sam was speaking with on the phone was the one who waited on them.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?" he asked rather snottily.  
  
"Yes, you can. My name is Samantha, and I had called earlier about a package for next weekend?"  
  
"Oh, yes, the woman who doesn't get things called deadlines." When he said that, Amy smirked. Sam looked pissed.  
  
"Look...Robert, is it?" She looked at his nametag, and he nodded. "We'll try this again, ok? My name is Samantha Hardy and this here," she pointed at Amy, "is my best friend Amy Dumas. We had planned on spending an awful lot of money in here trying to prepare for her wedding next weekend. If you have a problem with us trying to place a large order, then let me talk to your manager, because I doubt they'll have a problem."  
  
He wasn't fazed. "Ma'am, as I tried to tell you on the phone, two weeks is just not enough time for what you requested."  
  
She gave him a cool look. "Get me your manager." She waited a moment and he came out.  
  
"Is there a problem, ma'am?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, there is. I am trying to place a very large order that I need to be ready for next Saturday, and Robert here refuses to take it. I would gladly take my order elsewhere, but you are the best around, even if your customer service is lacking."  
  
He looked taken aback. "Of course we'll accomodate an order for that soon. Robert?" He turned to the young man. "What was the problem?"  
  
He was still being sort of rude. "Honestly, I didn't think they were being for real. People that young don't come in here for stuff like that."  
  
Sam was shocked. "Oh yes, like I would really hobble in here and waste my time if I wasn't serious." The manager pulled out an order form, and they figured out the order.  
  
"OK, and the name you want this under?"  
  
"Hardy." His head snapped up.  
  
"Hardy? As in the Hardy Boyz?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, are you marrying one of them?"  
  
Sam laughed, surprised by the fact that he hadn't recognized Amy. "No, I am a Hardy. I'm placing it for a friend." Robert, who was still standing there, stared at Amy for a second before he realized who she was, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, alright then Miss Hardy, we will have it there next Saturday afternoon." They would be delivering everything to Jeff's during the ceremony.  
  
"Thank you." They walked out, and Amy started laughing.  
  
"Amy, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"You were doing just fine on your own."  
  
She shook her head. "You are so weird."   
  
"But that experience was weirder."  
  
"True." They got in the car and drove to the printers, where they picked up the finished cards for the reception. Sam's doctor appointment was in twenty minutes, so they headed over there, where Sam was called in shortly.  
  
"Hi Sam, how are you doing?" Dr. Tabb asked her.  
  
"Except for this whole ankle thing, I feel great."   
  
The doctor nodded. "I was watching. That was a nasty fall."  
  
"Yeah it was." Dr. Tabb put her x-rays up on the screen and studied them. After a moment, she started talking.  
  
"I think that if we put you in a gel cast, you should be able to get rid of the crutches. You'll need to be in that for about six weeks though."  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "Six weeks?"  
  
"Yes, but no crutches."  
  
"I'll take that." Dr. Tabb put the cast on, and Sam and Amy decided to skip the planning for the afternoon and go see a movie. Not a good idea.  
  
**********  
  
Shane was sitting in the darkened theatre with Ronnie, not paying much attention to the teenybopper movie. He had let Ronnie pick it because he didn't want to argue. He was still hung up on everything that had happened in the last two days. He told Sam that he can't be friends with her, Amy tells him that Sam is in love with him, Sam breaks her ankle, and now she won't talk to him. In a way he was almost happy for this movie, it was alright, but completely predictable. The doors opened behind them, and two more people walked into the otherwise empty theatre. After they sat down some rows in front of them, Shane was surprised to see that they were Sam and Amy. 'Why are they seeing 'What A Girl Wants'?' he thought to himself. 'And why doesn't Sam have her crutches?' He tried to ignore them and pay a little attention to the movie, but his mind- and eyes- kept drifting back to Sam. As he saw the last scene in the movie, he smiled, because he knew exactly what Sam would be doing. he woud have tears in her eyes due to the happy ending, and the second the lights came on she would hurry out so noone could see. Ronnie on the other hand, was a bit more uncuntrollable. Shane rolled his eyes, thinking she was just being dramatic. Honestly though, she was thinking about how she couldn't continue the facade anymore. She would have to tell him, and soon.  
  
Sam and Amy stood up and started walking up the aisle, but stopped when they saw Shane and Ronnie. "Hey guys!" Amy called out.  
  
Shane nodded. "Hey Amy, hey Sam."  
  
"Hi," Sam replied quietly. Ronnie said nothing.  
  
Shane put his hands in his pocket and started rocking back and forth on his heels. "So, Sam, no more crutches?"  
  
"Nope, just a gelcast for six weeks."  
  
Ronnie decided to speak up. "Will you be able to do the bit next week."  
  
"Yeah, I will." Amy noticed it was getting a bit akward, so she tried to break it a little.  
  
"You know Sam, we really should get going." She looked at her watch for emphasis."  
  
"Umm, yeah, we should. See you guys later." They nodded, and Sam and Amy left. Once in the lobby though, Sam stopped suddenly. "I need to tell him how I feel, Amy. And I think I know how."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: OK, this chappie is kinda short, but I am getting near the end and am in a hurry to write it. I am trying to finish a few chapters tonight, because I have the final stuff in my head and I need to get it written- it is driving me insane to not write it!   
  
Lisa 


	20. Chapter 20

**********  
  
The rest of the week raced by rather smoothly. Amy and Sam worked on the wedding plans, and on Sam's plans for Shane. Sam was also deciding on when and how she wanted to talk to Randy, but she was going to put it off for awhile yet. It was now Monday, and RAW was in Montgomery, Alabama. Sam was standing around the monitors Paul and Ric, as she was accompanying them to the ring for their match. She was also going over on her head everything she and Ronnie had planned for after, when Ronnie was supposed to get her 'revenge'. Paul's music hit, and they made their way to the ramp. As they did this, JR and King were talking to the home audience.   
  
"Folks, you may notice Sam Hardy has a slight limp. She apparently has a hairline fracture in her ankle from her match with Lila Banks last week here on RAW."  
  
"That's right JR. Sam said earlier though that she is feeling fine. Someone should warn her though that Lila was spotted looking for her backstage."  
  
"That will have to be sorted out later JR. Right now we've got a match to call." Their opponents, Scott Steiner and Test, came down next with Stacy Keibler, and the match started. The match was over relatively quickly, with Paul and Ric coming out victorious. They hurried to the back to set up for the scene with Ronnie, which would air live after the break. Sam and Randy were in place, quietly talking when the show went back on the air. Ronnie burst into the room.  
  
"I finally found you!" she yelled to Sam, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want? I'm a little busy here."  
  
"You won't be in a second." Suddenly Stevie Richards came in the room and blindsided Randy, allowing Ronnie to hit Sam over the head with a chair. She fell to the ground and remained motionless, until she was given the all clear. Ronnie stepped back, and Randy crawled over to Sam.   
  
"Hey, you ok?" She sat up and nodded.  
  
"Mmhmm....just a little groggy." She laughed lightly. He helped her up, and they left the room. Shane's heart cracked just a little more when he saw that. It should be him watching over Sam, NOT Randy.  
  
**********  
  
It was Thursday, two days before the wedding. Matt, Jeff, Shane, and Shannon were all waiting at the tailors for their final fittings, and all of the girls were at Mrs. Oates for their's. When Jeff and Shannon went to put their's on, Shane turned to Matt. "I know that Amy said Sam is in love with me. Why hasn't she told me?"  
  
"Well, why haven't you told her?"  
  
"Because she's with Randy...and I'm with Ronnie." He nodded in understanding.   
  
"Look, man, I realize how you feel about her. And I know how she feels about you. But this cat and mouse game is wearing everyone out, Amy and I included."  
  
"It is beyond wearing me out, Matt."  
  
"Then do something about it." He thought for a moment, and laughed. "But not before Saturday- you don't need to have a black eye for the pictures."  
  
**********  
  
It was a very similar situation over at Mrs. Oates'. The girls were gossiping, and when they got a second alone, Sam tried to talk with Amy. "I'm going to tell him. Monday or Tuesday, I think. I need the time to talk to Randy first."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Are you going to be okay walking down the aisle Saturday?"  
  
She sighed. "If I can not crumble under his touch, I'll be fine."  
  
**********  
  
Amy had opted for a girls night in with Sam instead of a bachlorette party, so they both woke up rather refreshed on Saturday morning. Sam looked outside and was thrilled to see that the weather was going to cooperate with them. She went to wake up Amy, but found her room empty, so she went downstairs.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Morning Amers." She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. "I'll be meeting Shane at Jeff's in awhile to set up some last minute things, and then I'll be back. What time are we being picked up?"  
  
"Around 11:30. You're meeting Shane?"  
  
"Weird, I know. He volunteered to help, and Matt let me know yesterday. You and Matt will be back in time to fly out Monday, right?" Matt and Amy were having a mini honeymoon at a small bed and breakfast in nearby Sanford.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sam finished her coffee and stood up. "OK, here goes."  
  
Amy smiled. "Good luck."  
  
Sam smiled wryly. "Gee, thanks."  
  
**********  
  
Sam made the quick drive to Jeff's, and saw that Shane was already there. She walked around back to find him, Jeff, and Shannon all trying to set up the tables. "Glad you guys are doing the hard work."  
  
Jeff smiled. "Of course you are sweets."  
  
"I've got about an hour, so what do I need to do?" she asked.  
  
Shannon looked around. "Finish putting up the directions, and that should be it." They had decided on a flashback theme, with alot of pictures of their entire group. Amy's parents had flown in the previous day, and had supplied Sam with a bunch of photos. She finished hanging those and a few other things, before going back over to the guys. "Done."  
  
They, of course, were not. Shannon smiled sarcastically. "That's nice."  
  
"I've got to get going. See you guys at the church." She walked back around front, and they could hear her get in the car and leave. Jeff and Shannon both looked at Shane, but Jeff spoke first.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything to her?"  
  
Shane shrugged. "I didn't have a clue what to say."  
  
**********  
  
Sam, Amy, Beth, Crystal, and Paula, Amy's mom, were all sitting in chairs at the hairdressers. Sam and Amy were the last two finished, as they both had complicated styles. Sam's hair was half up and half down, with lots of little jewels strewn in, which is what took most of the time. Amy had her hair up with two peices framing her face. She also had the same jewels in that Sam did. The limo took the group back to Sam and Amy's- soon to be just Sam's- and they hurried into their dresses. A little while later, they piled back in and were driven to the church. Paula wanted a few minutes alone with Amy, so the girls milled around the church. Sam was wandering by herself when she ran into Shane- literally. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem Sam." He was staring at her intently. "You look...beautiful."  
  
She blushed. "You look very handsome yourself." They were quiet for a moment before Matt walked up. "Hey." She smiled, and he picked her up in a hug.   
  
"Hey there gorgeous. How do I look?" He set her down and spun around.  
  
"Fabulous, dahling." They all laughed. Gil came over to get Matt.  
  
"It's time." Matt nodded and walked away with him. Sam went to find Amy.  
  
All of the girls were in the room when she walked back in. They, along with Paula, left, giving the friends a moment together. They stood next to each other in front of the mirror, and Sam put her arm around Amy. "I am so happy for you."  
  
"Thanks, Sam. I'm so glad we'll really be sisters now."  
  
"Me too." They stood in silence for a moment, before Beth ran in to get them.  
  
"It's time." They nodded.  
  
Amy impulsively leaned over and hugged Sam. "I love you Sam."  
  
"I love you too Amers. See you up there."  
  
**********  
  
Shannon's neice and nephew were serving as flower girl and ring bearer. After them went Shannon and Crystal. A moment later, Jeff and Beth followed them. Shane stood at the door waiting for Sam. She rushed up to him, and she could see the tears in her eyes. One escaped, and he reached up to gently brush it off.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime. Ready?" She nodded, and he took her arm. She felt chills when he did that, but tried to ignore them as they started their walk. They reached the end, and the 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing. Amy was walked down the aisle by her father Jim. He hugged both Amy and Matt, and sat down. The priest started speaking.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."  
  
**********  
  
The reception was just getting underway when the DJ interrupted. "Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Matt Hardy!" Everyone cheered, and they went up to the front table. Sam was talking with Randy, who she had basically avoided the entire day. She look across the yard to see that Shane was doing the same with Ronnie. She was distracted, and missed Randy's comment. "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
He saw what she was looking at, and shook his head. "Nevermind." He went to grab a seat as the toasts were getting ready to start. Shane was up first. He grabbed his glass and stood.   
  
He took a deep breath. "I didn't have a speech planned, because up until an hour ago I had no clue what I wanted to say. Also, I'm sure Sam will have the preplanned speech covered." Everyone laughed, most knowing Sam's super organized tendencies. He continued. "But then I was standing there watching the both of you, and I knew. I've always seen you together, and knew that you deeply cared for each other. Today, I really saw that love shining through. Matt, you have always been like a brother to me, and I am thrilled to consider Amy a sister. You better take good care of her man." The audience smiled, expecting a totally different thing than what he next said. "Not because I would hurt you- but because she would." He hugged them both and sat down. Sam then stood.  
  
"Gee, I don't know if my preplanned speech could hold up to that." She laughed and then cleared her throat. "I hope I can do this without crying, but don't bet on it. Matt, you have always been my over-protective big brother. Always concerned about others, and never yourself. Then you found Amy. She changed you, and for the better. You fell in love, and I saw that wonderful transformation that has made you into the person sitting there today." She turned to Amy. "Amy, you have been my best friend for so long. I don't know hwat else to say about that, other than you have always been my sister, this just made it official." By this time, she did have tears running down her face. "I can only hope that one day I will be lucky enough to have the sort of love that the two of you share. I love you both very much." She set down the microphone, and they both hugged her. The music started up again, an the crowd began mingling. Shane pulled her aside and put his arms around her. Sam didn't question it, just accepted it willingly.   
  
"Hey, that was great." She sniffled and pulled back.  
  
"No, it sucked, but they got the point."  
  
He smiled. "I'm sure they did." He suddenly realized that he was holding her, so he let her go. She started to walk away, but turned back.  
  
"Thanks Shane." She then walked over to Randy, who had witnessed the whole thing, and had made a decision. Ronnie had also made hers. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I cannot believe that there are only two chapters left and an epilogue. That means the story should be finished before the weekend...and that the first chapter of 'Heartbreaker' should be up on Sunday.  
  
Lisa 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This is the last real chapter. 22 will be the short, sappy ending (because I am cheezy lol) and then the epi. Enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Sam was sitting quietly at her kitchen table the next morning paying bills and sorting her other mail. The reception had finished around midnight, and it had been another few hours before the clean up was finished. They had seen Matt and Amy off on their 'honeymoon', and Sam had went home and crashed. She was reading when there was a knock at the sliding screen door. She looked up to see Ronnie standing there, looking nervous. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. Have a seat." She did. "What's going on?"  
  
"I really need to talk to you, Sam."  
  
"OK, shoot."  
  
She took a deep breath. "I am in love with Shane." Sam started to interrupt. "Please let me finish." Sam nodded. "I'm in love with him. And so are you. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. They, and I, also know that he feels the same about you. I told you once that you never knew the entire story about what happened between me and Shane."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"I cheated on him because I didn't want to have to break up with him, and I didn't want him to break up with me."  
  
Sam gave her a confused look. "I don't understand."  
  
Ronnie sighed. "He has been in love with you for a very long time Sam. I knew it, and I should have done the adult thing and told him that I knew, but I couldn't. And I agreed to go back out with him because I was jealous. I was still in love with him, even though I knew it could never work. Besides, the only reason he asked me was because you agreed to go on a date with Randy."  
  
"You mean I have been miserable because none of us are adults?"   
  
"What about Randy?"  
  
"He isn't Shane." Ronnie nodded and stood.   
  
"I'm breaking it off this afternoon. Don't miss this opportunity Sam. You two are perfect for each other." She opened the door, but Sam stopped her.  
  
"Thank you Ronnie."  
  
"Your welcome, Sam. Just be happy." She left, and Sam continued to sit quietly at the table. Unbeknownst to her, Randy, who had stayed in the guest room last night, had heard the entire conversation.  
  
**********  
  
Shane answered his door when he heard the knock. "Hey, Ronnie, come on in." He went to kiss her, but she backed away. He shrugged and sat down with her at the table.  
  
"Shane, I need to say all of this before you say anything, ok?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"I am in love with you. Totally, completely in love with you. But you aren't in love with me. You're in love with Sam, who feels the same way about you, I'm sure of it. Yes, I cheated on you four years ago. Because I was a coward and couldn't break up with you to your face, because even then I could see how you felt about her. So obviously, we can't see each other anymore. And I have no doubt that Sam will soon be single. So take advantage of that Shane." She stood up, walked around the table, and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Shane." She then walked out the door while Shane still sat there, speechless.  
  
**********  
  
Sam got up a few minutes later and went to find Randy. The door to his room was ajar, so she went in and sat in the chair across from the bed. She picked up his balled up sock and tossed it at him. "Wake up sleepyhead!"  
  
"I'm up, Sam."   
  
She was a bit taken aback by his tone. "Oh, sorry." He sat up and looked her in the eye.  
  
"You're in love with Shane." He didn't say that any particular way, he just made a statement.  
  
"I....well...yes, Randy, I am."  
  
He stood and gave her a weak smile. "I think I've known that for awhile. I just couldn't admit it." He pulled a shirt on and went to the door. "But if he hurts you Sam, I'll be the one helping Matt and Jeff kick his ass."  
  
She laughed. "I don't think that will be necessary, Randy. But thanks...for everything."  
  
**********  
  
Randy and Sam hung out for most of the day, just having fun as friends. When she heard a knock at the door, she wasn't sure who it could be, but was surprised to see Shane.  
  
"Shane, hey." She pulled back the door and he came in.  
  
"Hey, can you talk?"  
  
"Of course." They went into the living room, and Sam could see that Randy had left them with some privacy. They both sat on the couch. 'So what's on your mind?"  
  
"Ronnie broke up with me this afternoon."  
  
"Shane, I'm sorry." 'Yeah,' she thought, 'that she didn't do it before.'  
  
"Me too." 'That I ever got back with her to begin with.'  
  
"Don't feel too bad, Randy broke up with me too." Shane moved a little closer to her.  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
She nodded, and Shane's hand came up to caress her cheek. "Did Ronnie tell you why?"  
  
He nodded, but said nothing. They were inches from touching when they heard the holler from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey everybody, we're back!" Amy yelled as she and Matt came in the house. Sam and Shane sprung apart and went into the kitchen. "Guys, you look kind of flushed."  
  
Sam shook her head and glared at Amy. "We're fine thanks."   
  
Shane cleared his throat. "So, how was it?"  
  
Matt got a huge grin on his face. "Fabulous. That's all I'm saying."  
  
Sam laughed at that. "That's all you'll say, but what about the Mrs.?"  
  
"Details will come at a later time." After Amy said that it quieted down. Amy thought it was obvious what was going on between Sam and Shane, but she needed the entire story first. "Sam, wanna go get some ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah." They walked out quickly, leaving Shane to get grilled by Matt.   
  
**********  
  
As she got in the car, Sam remembered that Randy was still upstairs, so she pulled out her cell and called his.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Randy, I'm sorry. Amy and I just left, but Matt and Shane are still there."  
  
"It's no big deal Sam. See you when you get back."  
  
"Bye Randy." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Amy, I am going to go crazy if I don't tell him. He consumes my every thought."  
  
"You want to get it ready tonight?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
**********  
  
Sam and Amy came back to the house to find Matt and Shane gone. They holed themselves up in the office and got Sam's 'project' ready. Amy left a little while later, with the promise that she was headed to Shane's to deliver it. She was at his house just a few minutes later. He answered the door shortly after she knocked.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be home with your husband?"  
  
"I should, but I need to do this first. Can I come in?"  
  
He pulled back the door. "Of course." She came in and handed him the package she was holding. "What's this?"  
  
"Something you need to read and listen to, and then figure out what you want to do about it. I'll see you later." She turned and left. He shook his head and turned the package over. All it said was his name, but he recognized Sam's handwriting. He opened it to find a small folded note and a CD. He popped the CD in and sat down with the note. It said: "Shane- Our friends, though we both love them dearly, have big mouths, so I am sure you know how I feel. And if by some miracle you don't know, then the CD should tell you. You also know that I am a corny, helpless romantic, so I couldn't have told you any other way. Play the CD now Shane. Love, Sam." He did just that, hitting play. When the song was over, he had tears in his eyes, and a plan in his head. Tomorrow night, he would have her right back where she should be- in his arms.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: The song, and all other details will be revealed in the next chapter. I am a hopeless romantic, so I had to end this on a cheesy note, but I think it will be ok. I hope so!  
  
Lisa 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Last Chapter!!!   
  
**********  
  
Sam came downstairs the next morning to find Shane and Randy sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper, and she could hear Matt and Amy in the living room. She smiled shyly. "Morning."  
  
"Hey Sam." Randy smiled and continued reading the sports section.  
  
"Morning Sam." Shane said, and went back to his paper. She furrowed her brow. 'Why is he acting normal?' She went into the living room to find Amy.  
  
"Amy, did you give him the stuff?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"He's acting almost...indifferent."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah." There was alot of silence as everyone walked out to the car and got in for the drive Charlotte. Matt had gotten excused from the Smackdown house show, so he was going with them to RAW. He was also going because, even though Amy didn't know it, Matt knew what Shane had planned. Jeff and Beth were going also, but had decided to drive separately. There was a bit of an akward silence in the car, but when they reached the arena half an hour later, everything seemed fine. Sam shook her head. 'Maybe I'm just overreacting,' she thought. Shane immediately walked away from the group and got on his cell phone,and Sam and Amy went to the girls locker room. Sam sat down with a sigh.  
  
"Amy, how big of an idiot am I? I thought he felt the same way...maybe I was wrong."  
  
"Sam, you were not wrong. Maybe he just needs some time?"  
  
"Maybe." She still looked doubtful.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
**********  
  
They were playing her injury angle up, so Sam ended up not being on the show at all. Instead, she hung out in the locker room. After the show, the group met out front to decide where to go. "We could do karaoke again." Shane suggested.  
  
Amy shrugged. "Sounds good." Everyone else agreed, and they drove over to the club. Walking inside, they found a rather large group of superstars had also decided to go. Shane went over to talk to someone near the karaoke machine, and came back to sit near the front with everyone else. As soon as the person who was singing stopped, Shane stood. He walked up on the stage and grabbed the mic. He cleared his throat and started talking. "Most of you sitting here know me pretty well. You also know that for about the last month I have been acting like...well, like a prick." He saw a lot of smiles and nods. "I guarantee that will change now." He looked directly at Sam as he said the next part. "Love has a way of changing alot of things." He nodded at the person running the machine, and the music started. As soon as Sam heard it, tears formed in her eyes. It was the song that she had sent to him. Shane opened his mouth and began to sing.  
"Everybody wants to be loved, every once in awhile  
  
We all need someone to hold on to, just like a, helpless child, yeah  
  
Can you whisper in my ear  
  
Let me know...It's alright....  
  
It's been a long time comin...down this road  
  
And now, I know, what I've been waitin for  
  
And like a lonely highway, I'm tryin' to get home  
  
Ooh, love's been a long time, comin'  
  
You can look for a lifetime  
  
You can love for a day  
  
You can think you've got everything, but everything is nothin when you...throw it away  
  
Then you look in my eyes, and I have it all, once again  
  
It's been a long time comin', down this road  
  
And now, I know, what I've been waitin for  
  
Just like a lonely highway, I'm tryin to get home  
  
Ooh, love's been a long time, comin'  
  
Didn't know I was lost, till you found me, uhhuh....  
  
Didn't know I was blind, but now I see  
  
Can you whisper in my ear  
  
Let me know, it's alright  
  
It's been a long time comin' down this road  
  
And now, I know, what I've been searchin for, ooh   
  
Been a long, long highway, and now I see  
  
Love's been a long time oh, been a long time  
  
Love's been a long time...comin'" Shane had tears running down his face as he put the microphone back in it's holder. He came to the edge of the stage and embraced a standing and crying Sam. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I am so in love with you Sam."  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. "I have waited so long to hear that Shane. SO long." They stared at each other a moment longer, and their lips slowly met as they finally kissed. Sam pulled back slightly. "I am completely and totally in love with you Shane." They kissed again, oblivious to the clapping and whistling of the fellow superstars. Sam eventually heard though, and pulled back sheepishly. Shane started laughing, and Sam buried her face in his chest. He could hear her mumbling against him. "SO not funny." Shane pulled her face up and gave her a long kiss. He pulled away and looked down at her.  
  
"Anything funny about that?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled up at him. "Nothing funny, just...perfect. Absolutely perfect."  
  
***Song used was "Long Time Coming" performed by Oliver James in the movie "What A Girl Wants"***  
  
********** 


	23. Epilogue

**********  
  
*SIX MONTHS LATER*  
  
Sam was in heaven. Well, almost. She was currently standing behind home plate at Jacobs Field, home of the Cleveland Indians. The WWE was in town to for a two night event, and as part of the promotion Shane was throwing out the first pitch on a very sunny Sunday afternoon. Ryan had asked her brother Travis if he could pull some strings and get a larger group of them on the field, and he was able to. Sam had been told that they needed to stay near the fence, but that they could watch all of the pregame festivites from there. Of course that wasn't the real reason they were down there, but Sam wouldn't find that out until Shane had thrown the pitch. He did just that, barely getting it over the plate. Travis, who caught the pitch, and Slider, the team's mascot, came out to the mound to meet him. Travis handed the mic to Shane. "Thank you Cleveland!" He yelled to the cheering fans. "Before I go, there is something that I want to do. I need Sam to come over here please." Sam looked confused, but a smile slowly spread across her face. Shane took her hand. "For those of you who don't know, this beautiful young lady is my girlfriend Sam. She also happens to be a HUGE baseball fan. So when I knew I wanted to ask her this, I knew I wanted to do it here." He handed the microphone to Travis, who held it near Shane when he kneeled down in front of Sam and took her hand. He just looked at her for a moment, before smiling. "Sam?"  
  
She giggled. "Yeah Shane?"  
  
"I almost turned into you , you know. I had a speech planned and everything. Now I don't even remember what I was going to say. I love you Sam. It's as simple as that. I know that we are meant to be, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" If it was possible, her smile grew even brighter.  
  
"Of course I will Shane." The crowd was going nuts as he stood up and grabbed her in a huge hug. "I love you so much."   
  
Shane was laughing. "Sam, if you let go, I can give you your ring." She let him go, and gasped when he opened the box.   
  
"Oh, Shane. That is so...the same as Amy's?" She looked up at him in surprise, and then it dawned on her. "That's why you got so angry about Randy that day, when you acted so weird."  
  
He gave her an amazed look. "I do not even want to know how you knew that." He slipped it on her finger and kissed her. He grabbed her hand and they walked off the field, where they were mobbed by their friends. They were back in the clubhouse when Sam got another moment alone with him.  
  
"Shane?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind as they watched the first inning on a monitor.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think that I've always known we belong together."  
  
"I think we both knew Sam."  
  
"Alright then, I'll change that. Both of us have always known."  
  
"Mmhmm," he agreed, kissing her neck. "But now we see."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: OK, everyone, it's over. To some that might have been a weak ending, but conclusions never have been my strong point. I just wanted to let everyone know how much I appreciate all of your wonderful comments. I just have a few notes for some people.  
  
Princess Abby: Have I mentioned lately how great you are? lol...Sure you yelled at me for making you review, but you know you loved it. Love ya! And yes, I am in love with Adam...totally...completely...I know you noticed how similar Sam and I are, right? *evil grin*  
  
Donna: No, Randy didn't turn out to be an asshole in this story, but in an off-series story I Will be working on here soon, he will be. At least for awhile! Thanks you so much for all of your nice words!  
  
Melissa: Honestly girl, you made me cry. Your comments were so touching to me. I hope you are a writer yourself, you have a way with words.  
  
Ashley: I always look forward to your comments, and I too feel the pain of political science! lol   
  
To everyone: I am sorry if I didn't put your name up here. There were so many of you who were loyal and kind and just plain fun to hear from throughout the entire story. I hope that you will enjoy the rest of my stories, as I plan to be writing them for a very long time. Thank you :)  
  
Lisa  
  
P.S. My John Cena story, titled 'Heartbreaker', should have the first chapter posted this weekend. I will also be starting a Randy fic called 'Miss Independent', which won't be updates as frequently, as it isn't part of the series. I hope you enjoy them! 


End file.
